De América con amor
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Intentemos algo de humor. Alguien llega a visitar a los Katsuya desde Estados Unidos, revolucionando la pacífica vida de los hermanos. Futuro SJ. Cap7 Up! No es el mejor capítulo del fic, pero introduce algunas (más) preguntas sobre Setsuna.
1. Capítulo 1

_Notas: Bien, aquí estoy con mi segundo intento de fic. Veamos como me va con un poco de humor. _

_Etto... Kokoro-san... no me gusta el self-insert, así que, gomen, pero yo no voy a aparecer. Además me da mucha vergüenza (solo imaginarme envuelta en las locuras que se me ocurrieron.... ¬¬U, no gracias). Sé que dijiste que si no era yo te enojabas pero... usa tu imaginación y piensa que soy yo U. Pecaré de vanidad pero no haré Self-insert. _

_Gracias también a todos los que leyeron "Mentiras Blancas" . _

**_De América con amor. _**

Era un buen día para volar. Claro y de cielo azul, coronado por el dorado sol que no calentaba absolutamente nada por que estaban a mitad del invierno. ¿Nubes?, ¿qué eran las nubes?. Nadie las recordaba ese día.

--Bien, Japón, allá voy.

El avión resplandecía en la loza del aeropuerto. Otra decena de máquinas se "estacionaban" junto a él esperando llenar sus entrañas de gente.

--Japón, Japón....

Canturreando alegremente, una chica de largo cabello negro, ojos rojos y piel pálida cargaba su maleta por el aeropuerto internacional de Nueva York. 

--Ohhh si, espérame Jounou que voy a llegar en dos días...

Cantando y cantando, recordando palabras en japonés y diversas anécdotas, la mujer dejó su maleta y subió al avión después de lanzarle un beso al tierno muchacho que la atendió.

--Me encanta viajar...

* * *

Vacaciones. ¿Preciosa palabra no lo creen? Tiempo de relajo, tranquilidad y largas siestas. Fecha para salir, para comer, para bailar y beber. El sol alumbrara y acaloraba, invitando a ir a la playa, a vestir ajustadas camisetas y a broncearse.

--El verano llegó... ¡y por fin llegaron mis vacaciones!... aunque tenga que trabajar de todas maneras, pero al menos podré dormir de vuelta a casa ¡estupendo!

--¿Qué? –sonó detrás de él -¿No que los perros solo aúllan en la noche?

--¿Eh?

--Bueno, debí imaginarlo, siempre haces las cosas al revés.

--Kaiba...

--¿Ya ni siquiera reconoces a tu amo?, vaya –se burló encogiéndose de hombros –incluso como perro eres inútil.

Jounouchi abrió la boca para reclamar, pero algo en su cabeza le dijo que no se desgastara, que necesitaría fuerzas más adelante.

--Estás de suerte Kaiba. Hoy no me interesas en lo más mínimo.

Y dando un elegante giro, volvió a tomar su camino. Seto quedó con el ceño fruncido y furioso. ¿Desde cuando el Perro Katsuya tenía mejores cosas que hacer que pelear con él?.

--Imbécil. Ya te enseñaré.

Y mientras el Ceo regañaba y se quejaba, Jounouchi caminaba pensando que era eso que le traía un mal presentimiento. O sea... no era "específicamente" malo, sino... sino...

--¡Demonios!, no se me ocurre ninguna palabra...

--¡Joey!

El grito casi le revienta los tímpanos, provocando una reacción de susto, con su respectivo grito, tropiezo y caída al suelo.

--¡¡Shizuka!! –dijo completamente blanco, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente -¡Casi me matas!... y te he dicho que no me llames "Joey"...

--¡Vamos Joey! –animó ella tirándolo de la manga de la chaqueta –Apresúrate...

--Pe...¿qué pasa?

--¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!, ¡el avión está a punto de llegar!

--¿Qué avión?

--¡Solo date prisa y lo veremos!

--¡E-espera!

Correr. Odiaba correr. Caminar, aceptable. Andar en bicicleta, genial. Patines, tablas o lo que quieran... ¡pero no correr!

--¡Más rápido Joey!

--¡Que no me digas Joey!

--¡Entonces corre más aprisa!

--¡Eres tú la que está en el club de atletismo, no yo!

--¡Eso te pasa por flojo!

Entre grito y grito los hermanos Katsuya continuaban cruzando la ciudad de lado a lado para llegar desde su punto de encuentro hasta el aeropuerto.

--No... no puedo más... –el rubio se dejó caer cuando la enorme estructura del aeropuerto estaba a menos de una kilómetro. Shizuka se detuvo y volvió a tirar de su ropa

--¡Vamos Joey!

--Estoy... cansado...

--Pues si no te levantas –amenazó ella poniendo sus manos en su cintura y frunciendo el ceño –le enviaré a Seto Kaiba las fotos de la fiesta de año nuevo.

--¡¿Qué?!

--Ya me oíste.

--....A veces te odio Shizuka...

--No seas mentiroso Joey... –sonrió ella con la mas pura de sus expresiones.

--Que no me digas Joey...

Por fin el edificio los cobijó bajo su ala metálica y refrescante. El calor había llegado con impresionante rapidez, calentando el aire y haciendo difícil cualquier "caminata" como la de los hermanitos Katsuya.

--¿Vas a decirme que hacemos aquí? –preguntó Jounouchi cuando recuperó el aliento y sintió que las piernas no le temblaban al caminar.

--Venimos a buscar a alguien, ¿qué mas vendríamos a hacer a un aeropuerto?

La pregunta _¿Y a quién demonios vinimos a buscar?_ Asaltó la mente del rubio, pero antes que abriera la boca siquiera para formularla una maraña de cabellos negros y unos asfixiantes brazos lo llevaron sin consulta alguna al frío suelo de loza semitrasparente.

* * *

--Te ves molesto hermano.

--...

--¿Hermano?

Seto miraba el techo fijamente, como si la fórmula de la vida estuviera en él. Mokuba intentaba una y otra vez que lo tomara en cuenta, pero luego de quince fallidos intentos, se dio por vencido.

--Bien, otro día hablamos... –volteó para salir, pero de pronto prefirió quedarse. De un momento a otro sintió que la rabia lo llenaba. Su hermano podía ser un genio en lo que a conocimiento se refiere, pero realmente era un ignorante en cuanto a relaciones humanas. -¿Porqué te afecta tanto que Jounou no te tome en cuenta últimamente?

Bingo Mokuba, tu hermano volvió de la luna.

--¿Qué?

--¿Qué porqué te molesta tanto que Jounou tenga algo más que hacer que contestar tus insolencias?

¿Ese era su hermano menor?

--No creas que no me he dado cuenta Seto –dijo el muchacho poniéndose anormalmente serio –En este último tiempo te ha dado con Jounou más duro de lo normal. Lo molestas el doble, aunque él te toma en cuenta la mitad. Y tampoco creas que no me he dado cuenta que eso te enfurece hasta enrojecer.

--...Eso no es cierto –atinó a decir ante el torrente de información. El pequeño levantó una ceja a modo de "no te creo". No era típico de su hermano contestar con algo tan simple como un "eso no es cierto".

--Pues convénceme.

--Es un Perro.

--Puedes hacerlo mejor.

--Es un inútil.

--... Seto...

--¡Espera!, ¡es un bobo duelista de cuarta!

Definitivamente sus neuronas no estaban funcionando. Eran las respuestas más estúpidas que el CEO había dado en sus diecisiete años de vida.

--Hermano... ¿qué te ocurre con Jounou?

--... –un triste suspiro salió de sus labios. No podía negarlo, menos a Mokuba –No lo sé.

--...Seto... ¿No será que...?

--No lo digas. –amenazó cortante.

--Pero... sería buena que plantearas la situación,.

--No lo haré.

--Hermano.

--No.

--¡Seto!

--¡No te oigo! –gritó tapándose los oídos. Mokuba alzó ambas cejas. ¿A qué hora había entrado en la dimensión desconocida?, ¿desde cuando su hermano se portaba como un niño?

--Bien, es tu problema si no lo quieres admitir.

--¡No me gusta el Perro ese!

--Yo no he dicho nada. –dijo en tono pícaro

--Yo tampoco.

--¿Entonces te gusta Jounou?

--Te acabo de decir que no.

--Ok. Ahora sí me quedó claro.

--¿Qué te quedó claro?

--Que no te gusta Jounou.

--....Si. Es cierto. Es un... tonto. Un tonto.

Suspirando, Mokuba se alejó y salió de la habitación. Su hermano comenzaba a tener serios problemas.

* * *

--¡¡Jounou!!

--¡¿Qué...?!

--Tranquila Setsuna, o no lo dejarás respirar.

EL rubio se sentó en el suelo quitándose el peso que tenía encima. Entonces los vio, un par de rubíes que lo miraban con adoración y respeto, llenos de brillos y luces.

--¿Se-Setsuna-chan? –ella sonreía con tanta alegría que él no sabía como responder. Con la mano temblorosa extendió los dedos sobre esa mejilla blanquecina y la tanteó, como para asegurarse de que fuera real.

A su mente llegaron algunos recuerdos confusos. Eran pequeños, y su única prima estaba enferma de muerte. Sus años los había pasado en un hospital, dependiendo de drogas y químicos que le dejaron como recuerdo esa mortal palidez que poseía.

Ahora en cambio, solo veía esas gemas escarlatas llenas de vida, no con el color de la sangre seca que antes tenían. Sus mejillas se teñían de carmín de solo verlo. Su cabello, largo y lacio, brillaba como un abismo, y esa sonrisa...

--Dios, la última vez que te vi estabas llorando... –murmuró Jounouchi sin poder evitar lanzarse al cuello de la muchacha.

Shizuka sonrió al verlos. Había tenido razón, su hermano necesitaba una sorpresa como esa.

--¿Les parece si nos vamos a tomar un helado? –preguntó sonriendo, y logrando que su hermano se separara de su prima, cuya blanca piel ya estaba un poco morada. Setsuna asintió, y Jounou se limpió las lágrimas.

--Claro.

--Acompáñenme a cambiar algunos dólares y nos vamos en taxi.

Shizuka y Setsuna caminaron adelante, riendo y hablando de lo bien que se veían. Jounouchi, por su parte, solo las miraba. Aún recordaba sus juegos infantiles, las bromas pesadas de su prima y el brusco cambio de vida que habían tenido cuando la leucemia fue diagnosticada. Tal como había dicho, la última vez que había visto a su prima fue cuando la ambulancia la llevó hacia el avión que la trasladaría hasta Estados Unidos. La niña lloraba desgarrando su pecho en cada grito, llamando a sus padres y primos.

--_Al igual que Shizuka... está bien..._

Entonces decidió olvidar la pena y concentrarse en pasarlo bien. Con Setsuna al lado, era imposible aburrirse.

* * *

La limusina ya estaba en la entrada esperándolos. Mokuba corrió de contento mientras Seto caminaba con calma.

--¿Iremos a comer algo verdad?

--Lo que quieras hacer.

El más pequeño sonrió lleno de felicidad. Pocas eran las veces que su hermano se había disculpado con él por alguna actitud, y ese día era una de esas veces.

--¡Vamos ya!

--Ya voy Mokuba.

Un paseo por el centro comercial, pizza y arcades los esperaban.

--¿Hacia donde Mokuba-sama? –preguntó amablemente el chofer.

--¡Al centro comercial!

--Como usted diga.

La lujosa limusina se dirigió silenciosa hasta el lugar indicado. Mokuba canturreaba una conocida canción mientras su hermano mayor observaba por el vidrio las calles. Algo le decía que esa sería una tarde extraña... en realidad ese estaba siendo un día extraño: primero se había topado con el Cachorro y este no lo había tomado en cuenta. Después había tenido esa... "conversación" con Mokuba, ahora había aceptado ir con su hermano a pasear... y como gota que colmaba el vaso, ¡tenía presentimientos malos!

--¿Pasa algo hermano? –preguntó el pelinegro con cierta preocupación en sus rasgos.

--No Mokuba, ¿cómo crees?

--Es que te vi demasiado pensativo. Hoy has estado de lo más raro, ¿sabes?

--...En general ha sido un día raro...

--¡Pero eso cambiará en el centro comercial, ya lo verás!

Seto sonrió para tranquilizar a su hermano, pero lo cierto es que ni él mismo creía en esa posibilidad. Entonces sus ojos vieron el frontis del enorme mall que se alzaba en toda la esquina. Por alguna razón que no pudo encontrar, un escalofrío lo recorrió.

* * *

--¡Todo es muy lindo!, ¡tan cambiado!

Setsuna paseaba como una niña entre las tiendas y las bancas en el pasillo. Sus primos la miraban sonriendo.

--¿Nunca has estado en un centro comercial? –preguntó Jounou

--¡Por supuesto que si!, no por nada casi me crié en un céntrico barrio neoyorkino. –exclamó con orgullo –Pero este se me hace muy... muy...

--¿Muy?

--Pequeño –los hermanos Katsuya sintieron las gotas que nacieron en sus nucas, pero solo sonrieron.

--No has cambiado nada Setsuna.

--¡Vamos por un helado! –dijo ella de pronto -¡Quiero un helado!, ¡un helado! –sus ojos escarlatas buscaron fervientemente, pero nada aparecía -¿Acaso no hay una heladería en este lugar?

--Hay una en la otra ala, a la vuelta de esa tienda... –dijo Jounou indicando con el dedo una elegante boutique

--¡Vamos entonces! –Shizuka sonrió al ver a su prima jalando a su hermano de la mano mientras no paraba de correr. -¿Qué sabor quieren? –preguntó cuando sus primos estuvieron instalados –Yo invito todo.

--Menta y chocolate –dijo Shizuka observando a lo lejos la propaganda con los sabores. -¿Tú que vas a querer hermano?

--Almendras y crema al whisky con esas galletitas exquisitas que te regalan.

--¡A la orden!

Rápidamente Setsuna se alejó para comprar los helados. Los hermanos se miraron y sonrieron, entonces Jounou tomó las manos de Shizuka y le plantó un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

--Gracias... Realmente... no me lo esperaba... –ante eso, la pelirroja solo sonrió. Con tal de ver a su hermano feliz, era capaz de muchas cosas.

--Mira Jounou... ¿ese no es...?

La mirada dulce de Shizuka se topó con los ojos alegres de Mokuba, y ninguno pudo evitar saludar.

--¡Shizuka-san!, ¡Jounouchi!

El chico se acercó rápidamente, seguido con pasos lentos por su hermano.

--_Ya me parecía que algo podía salir mal..._ –pensó el Ceo

--Kaiba... –suspiró pesadamente el rubio, al tiempo que su hermana le daba un disimulado codazo.

--No seas así hermano –le dijo sonriendo –Recuerda que todos merecen una oportunidad.

--Si, si, una oportunidad de colocar su lindo trasero a la altura de mis pies para poder patearlo hasta... ¡auch!

--No quiero que seas desagradable.

--¿No te estarás juntando mucho con Anzu?

Antes que ella pudiera contestar, el pequeño Kaiba arrivó a la mesa, saludándolos a ambos con mas calma.

--Que gusto verlos.

--Igualmente Chibi.

Seto frunció el ceño. No importaba cuan lento caminara, sabía que en algún momento debía llegar a la mesa con el odioso Cachorro y su muchísimo menos odiosa hermana. Quizás la chica podía caerle bien, al menos controlaba su lengua y sus modales.

--¿Cómo estás Mokuba? –preguntó Shizuka haciendo un ademán para el chico se sentara.

--Muy bien gracias, ¿y ustedes? –con horror el Ceo vio como su hermano hacía caso a la invitación de la muchacha.

--Bien también, gracias. –por fin Kaiba llegó junto a la mesa, sin sentarse, sin mirar ni hablar. La pelirroja sonríe, y el rubio mira hacia otro lado. Si en la mañana no había tenido ganas de discutir con Kaiba, menos las tenía ahora.

--¿Y en qué andan?

--Paseando, igual que tú al parecer Chibi.

--Así es –contestó contento –Mi hermano aceptó venir hoy conmigo.

El castaño y el rubio abrieron la boca para decir alguna pesadez cuando Setsuna interrumpió el intento con sus tres helados.

--¡Ya llegué! –rápidamente puso los helados frente a sus primos cuando notó la presencia de Mokuba y su hermano -¿Eh?, ¿más gente?, ¿porqué no me dijeron? Hubiera traído helados para todos... –regañó. -¿Doble chocolate Encanto? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Mokuba. El pobre niño solo atinó a asentir mientras sentía sus mejillas arder. -¿Y tú? –le dijo a Kaiba con su típico descarosinmalaintención –Hay como treinta sabores distintos. –silencio -¿mm?, hay chocolate, menta, vainilla, frambuesa, crema al whisky, mora crema, pistacho, chocolate suizo, crema, plátano, piña, chirimoya, lúcuma, chirimoya alegre [naranja y chirimoya], pasas al ron, merengue lúcuma...

--No te gastes –interrumpió Jounou –No te va a contestar. –ante la cara de pregunta de su prima, continuó –es... un chico al que no le gusta mucho hablar. –Kaiba alzó una ceja. ¿Desde cuando el Perro lo excusaba frente a otras personas?

--Entonces... –comenzó Setsuna -¡un chico tímido! ¡nyaaaaa!, ¡qué monada! –exclamó tomando las mejillas de Kaiba entre sus dedos -¡un guapísimo chico tímido!, toma entonces, quédate con mi helado. Es de chirimoya y merengue lúcuma, yo voy por otro para mí y vuelvo enseguida.

Por un leve momento reinó el silencio entre los que estaban en la mesa. Shizuka rió disimuladamente al igual que Mokuba. Jounou estaba rojo de la vergüenza y Setsuna estaba a punto de regresar con su helado. 

--¿Y esa loca quien es? -atinó a decir Seto. 

--¿Me llamaban? -preguntó Setsuna apareciendo como por arte de magia junto a su primo. 

--Me preguntaba quien demonios eres -dijo malhumorado el Ceo, aún con el helado en la mano.

--¡Cierto!, no me he presentado. Soy Setsuna Katsuya, un gusto. -dijo tendiéndole la mano. 

--¿Katsuya? 

--Jounou, ¿es familiar tuyo? -preguntó Mokuba. 

--Ay, ¿dije Katsuya? -dijo ella descuidadamente -Lo siento, es que estoy tan emocionada con esto del matrimonio que ya me siento esposa... jejeje -dijo sonrojada, abrazándose a Jounou -Soy Setsuna Takari, prometida de este delicioso rubio que ven aquí... 

--¡¡¿Te vas a casar?!! 

--¡No!, esperen, esperen... ¡Setsuna! 

--No lo niegues amor... a propósito, ¿les llegaron los partes de matrimonio? -Mokuba negó --¿No?, ¡pero Jounou!, ¡si la fiesta es en una semana! 

--¡Setsuna basta! 

--Me dijiste que querías una fiesta grande cariño...-dijo con su mejor carita de pena - no te entiendo... 

Seto miraba todo mientras el helado se derretía en su mano. Por alguna razón lo que estaba ocurriendo le causaba... cierta gracia

--¡Shizuka! _¡ayúdame!_

--Pero hermano... te dije que si querías yo podía encargarme de los partes, pero me dijiste que querías escogerlos personalmente.... 

Setsuna se sentó junto a Jounou y acercó una silla para que Kaiba se sentaba. Sin saber bien porqué, el Ceo aceptó y se ubicó junto a su hermano.

--Disculpen mi atrevimiento... –dijo Mokuba con voz baja –pero... ¿no es muy pronto?, quiero decir.... bueno... ustedes entienden... –obviamente el muchacho estaba enredándose en su propia lengua, por lo que su nii-sama apareció para "ayudarlo"

--Tienes miserables diecisiete años y cero pesos en el bolsillo, ¿cómo pretendes casarte Perro?

--¡Para el amor no hay edad! –dijo su "novia" con una radiante sonrisa, pero con su voz llena de un inconfundible tono de autoridad.

--Eso es estúpido –dijo Seto, casi sin querer. Al ver la cara de duda de Setsuna, continuó hablando –Quiero decir –se encogió de hombros y sonrió con superioridad –no hay mujer tan irremediablemente estúpida como para casarse con Katsuya. Menos a esta edad.

--¡Hermano!

--¡Kaiba! –reclamó Jounou levantándose aireadamente. La broma de su prima también le causaba gracia, pero no aceptaría que el engreído multimillonario ofendiera a Setsuna. Shizuka también se sintió mal ante la malintencionada frase, pero su rabia se esfumó al ver la expresión dela recién llegada... parece que todavía tenía algo que decir.

La pelinegra tomó suavemente la mano del rubio y sonrió. Así que había alguien que quizás podía contestar sus bromas...

--¿Quiere decir... Kaiba-san... que no hay mujer apropiada para Jounou? –Mokuba la miró deshaciéndose en disculpas con esos ojos enormes y hermosos que tenía. Su hermano asintió ante la afirmación. –menos con esta edad... –nuevamente asintió, aunque menos seguro que antes, esa chica le daba escalofríos –O sea que lo que usted quiere decir es que Jounou necesita alguien mayor...

--Simplemente digo que Katsuya no es bueno para ninguna mujer.

--¿O sea que lo que quiere decir que Jounou-chan no está a la altura de una mujer joven?, ¿quiere decir que Jounou estaría mejor con un hombre?, ¿y viejo?... ¡espera!, no me digas que... ¿tú estás detrás de MI Jounou? –preguntó con voz melodramática -¡No puedes!, ¡nos vamos a casar! Mis padres vienen en camino, tenemos iglesia, fecha y vestido, ¡no puedes arruinar mi matrimonio!

Kaiba de pronto sintió los colores subir a su rostro. ¡¿Qué locuras estaba diciendo esa niña?!

--Mira, te hago un trato, serás su amante. Podrás tenerlo algunas noches, pero no te acerques a nuestros hijos.

--¡¿Hijos?! –saltaron Seto y Jounouchi

--Si, hijos. Tendremos seis. Cuatro chicos y dos niñas. Se llamarán Aya, Daisuke, Satoshi, Kai, Asuka y Sakura. Y tú Jounouchi, si Kaiba-san y los niños se encuentran, tomaré a nuestros hijos y me iré con mis padres a América.

--Pe...pero... Setsuna...

--De todas formas quiero que sepas que no me importa que seas bisexual, sé que tu corazón está conmigo.

Seto miró a todos lados, y notó que Mokuba no estaba. De inmediato saltó de su asiento, entonces vio que el chico se alejaba con Shizuka, rumbo a la heladería. Jounouchi también notó la ausencia de su hermana.

Setsuna no dejó de notar la incomodidad entre ambos muchachos. Notó también que el Ceo, más que incómodo, parecía sumamente enojado. A sus ojos escarlatas no escapó tampoco el hecho de que Jounouchi estaba rezando a todos los dioses de todos los tiempos para que la tierra se lo comiera en ese mismo instante... o quizás rezaba para que se la comiera a ella, bueno eso no importaba realmente.

--¿Alguien quiere otro helado? –preguntó con tono inocente de "¿qué les ocurre?"

--¡No! –fue la dura respuesta de ambos.

--Vaya que enojones –dijo riendo –es una broma Kaiba-san, y tú Jounou, no sé porqué te enojas tanto... –entonces se puso seria -¿No me dirán que metí la pata verdad?, ¿no estoy arruinando nada cierto? –ambos la miraron sin entender –Entonces no son pareja...

--¡¡Setsuna!!

--Es que como estaban tan enojados, pensé que podían ser pareja, entonces así me explicaba que Kaiba-san estuviera tan molesto por la idea, nada desagradable, de casarnos y tener seis preciosos hijos.

--¡Yo no estoy enojado!

--¿Entonces porqué grita? Y... ¿qué es esa cosa que palpita en su frente?... ¡wow! ¡Mira Jounou el tamaño de esa vena!

En el preciso momento en que la muchacha apuntaba la vena con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, Seto alargó su mano hacia ella para atraparla y hacerla miles de pequeños pedacitos, pero el rubio logró ser más rápido que él, y tomó a su prima, tapándole le boca y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, cosa que no ayudó en nada a cambiar la ira de Kaiba.

--Hola, soy Katsuya Setsuna y me encanta hacer bromas –dijo Jounou imitando la voz de una mujer mientras con una mano le tapaba la boca y con la otra impedía que se moviera –acabo de llegar de Estados Unidos y amo reírme a costillas de mi adorable primo Jounouchi... ¡No me voy a casar con él ni vamos a tener seis hijos!, sé perfectamente bien que mi primo no está interesado en nadie... No hagas caso a nada de lo que digo porque... –forcejeó un momento y volvió a inmovilizar a su prima al momento que ella mascullaba algo como "¡no me dejas respirar!" -...porque mis neuronas no funcionan bien... Un gusto conocerlo.... Kaiba...

Sin embargo era poco lo que el castaño escuchaba. ¡Una broma! ¡él había caído en una estúpida broma!

--¡Hermano mira!, compramos más helado y... ¡Seto!

Kaiba de un solo empellón apartó a Jounouchi y atrapó a Setsuna del cuello de su camiseta, zamarreándola con fuerza.

--¡¿Quién te crees mocosa para reírte de mí?! –ella sonrió con cierto nerviosismo y musitó un tembloroso "gomen". El castaño suspiró y la soltó. Ella lanzó un sonoro "¡uf!"

--Me parece que tenemos el humor un poco volátil por estos días.

--No es bueno que le hagas bromas a todo el mundo Setsuna –regañó Jounouchi.

Mokuba se acercó a su hermano para calmarlo definitivamente, mientras Shizuka le daba otro sermón a Setsuna con respecto a la manera de portarse en Japón con la gente que recién conocía.

--Creo que es bueno que te disculpes con Kaiba, Setsuna...

--Pero era una inocente broma...

--Pero ya ves que se enojó mucho.

--No es mi culpa que Jounou no me diga que está de novio con el chico tímido.

--¡¡Que no...!!

--Ok, ok, me voy a disculpar.

Caminando un poco nerviosa, pero con su sonrisa de siempre, la pelinegra caminó hacia Kaiba. Ahora el chico le parecía un poco intimidante, aunque no dejaba de ser kawaii.

--Ne, Kaiba-san. –le dijo, logrando que él clavara sus ojos de hielo en ella. –No se enoje, era una broma... Siento haberlo molestado. ¿No se enoja verdad?

Ella sonrió. Kaiba sintió que el enojo se esfumaba y que en su pecho quedaba una sensación de... ¿tranquilidad?.

--Veo que ya no está enojado. –dijo ella. –así que permiso, voy a comprarme un helado.

Paso comenzó a alejarse, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Volteó y vio que Seto le sonreía.

--Deja que yo te lo compre.

--¿Ehhh?

--Después de todo, ¿me diste tu helado, no?

--...Pues si, y no se lo comió.

--Por lo mismo.

--Excelente, cuando vuelva a casa le diré a mis amigas que un chico tímido y kawaii me invitó un helado. –el castaño frunció un poco el ceño, pero no se enojó. Si bien la muchacha le había dado la mayor furia de su vida.. pues también le había dado una tranquilidad muy grande, aunque nunca o admitiera...

_Sé perfectamente que mi primo no está interesado en nadie..._

Eso significaba... que tenía una oportunidad.

**--**_Un momento, ¿oportunidad de qué?, Oh Kaiba, ya estás pensando estupideces... _Dos helados de chirimoya y merengue-lúcuma, uno de menta y chocolate, un doble de chocolate y uno de almendra y crema al whisky. _No puedo creer las tonteras en la que estoy pensando... _Si, también dos litros de helado de chirimoya para llevar. _Ni que Mokuba... ¡¡no!!, Mokuba no tiene razón, no esta vez. El Perro ese no me... no me... ¡nada!_. Si, gracias, con galletas. _No puedo creer que mi mente divague de esta forma... _¿Baño de chocolate?, no gracias. _Me niego a cualquier tipo de sentimiento por ese Cachorro, no importa lo... ¡no lo diré!, ¡no admitiré jamás que lo encuentro adorable!_

Seguido de Setsuna, y casi sin notar lo que hacía, Seto volvió a la mesa en donde se habían conocido, colocó los helados para todos y se sentó a comer el suyo. Casi al instante llegaron Mokuba, Jounouchi y Shizuka, llamados por la americana.

--Asunto arreglado. –dijo haciendo la señal de victoria.

Jounouchi y Seto cruzaron una fugaz mirada. Definitivamente había sido un día extraño...

--¿Qué haremos después de comer helado? –preguntó Setsuna a Shizuka -¿Iremos a tu casa?

El rubio se puso blanco, y la pelirroja atinó a cambiar el panorama hacia un paseo por la ciudad. Mokuba y su hermano se miraron sin entender... parecía que a los hermanos Katsuya no les hacía gracia la idea de llevar a la Loca Americana a su casa...

--A todo esto, ¿y tus maletas Setsuna? –preguntó Jounouchi en un lapsus de silencio

--¿Maletas? –la muchacha buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una reluciente tarjeta de crédito –No traje.

--¡¿Qué?!

--Es broma Jounou –dijo con cara de gato –Siempre te crees todo lo que te...¡auch!

--¡Siempre estás gastándome bromas!

--¡No tenías porqué golpearme!

--¡Te lo mereces!

--Shizuka me dijo que tu casa estaba en reparaciones... –dijo Setsuna pasando su mano por el lugar aporreado –así que acepté quedarme en un hotel por mientras y mandé allá mis maletas... Me dolió...

--¿Y porqué no te quedas en mi casa Setsuna-san? –dijo de pronto, sin pensar Mokuba. Todos lo miraron extrañados, incluyendo su hermano.

--¿Puedo?

--¡No! –dijeron nuevamente a coro el rubio y el Ceo

--Setsuna, no te quedarás en la Mansión Kaiba. –dijo tajante su primo –Quédate en el hotel en que estás.

--Ok, ok ya entendí. –dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición –pero prométanme que alguien va a explicarme qué relación tienen ustedes dos, porque la verdad todavía no entiendo si se odian, se aman, son amigos o indiferentes.

--Entre nosotros no hay nada que pueda llamarse "relación" –dijo Kaiba admirando su helado de merengue-lúcuma –Él es un Perro arrastrado e inútil, y yo no tengo tiempo para Cachorros bobos.

--Como si deseara tu tiempo ArroganteMultimillonarioNarcicistaPedante.

--Ya veo... no se llevan. –prefirió decir Setsuna luego de intercambiar una mirada con Shizuka y otra con Mokuba, para luego posar sus ojos escarlatas en su helado.

Kaiba se levantó, dando por terminado el paseo y la conversación. Mokuba se despidió de los demás, y se llevó su helado, viendo que su hermano hacía lo mismo. 

--Nos vemos otro día chicos.

--Claro Encanto.

--Adiós Mokuba.

--Bai Bai Chibi.

Los hermanos se alejaron y los Katsuya suspiraron.

--¿Lo arruine? –preguntó Setsuna viendo la caja con los dos litros de helado que Seto había dejado.

--No... no pienses eso.

--Ese chico... realmente tiene mal humor...

--No sabes cuanto Setsuna... y no es kawaii como dices.

--¿Cómo que no?, Será callado y algo antipático, pero de que está más que comestible, por Dios que lo está. Pero bueno, ya que lo arruiné, tendré que ver alguna manera de arreglarlo, ¿ne?

--No hagas nada –cortó Jounouchi –entre él y yo no hay nada que pueda trizarse con algo como esto. –luego sonrió –la gracia de nuestra relación consiste en odiarnos...

La pelirroja suspiró. Sabía que su hermano estaba embromado con sus sentimientos con respecto al "arrogantemultimillonarionarcisistapedante" , pero testarudo como era, jamás lo admitiría.

--Creo... que es bueno que llevemos a Setsuna a su hotel. Ha de estar cansada. 

--¿Te parece Set-chan si salimos mañana de nuevo?

--¡Hai!

--Vamos entonces.

Los tres tomaron sus cosas y se fueron. Pronto se olvidaron del mal humor del Ceo y comenzaron a bromear con respecto a la broma hecha por la pelinegra.

--¿No te gustaría casarte conmigo Jounou-chan?

--¡Claro que no!, estás loca Setsuna...

--Supongo que si.

Shizuka rió y el rubio abrazó a su prima por la espalda, enterrando su nariz en ese cabello negro brillante. Ni siquiera la aparición del castaño había logrado mermar su buen humor ese día.

--Me alegra que estés aquí, Set-chan.

--Entonces me aguantarás mucho tiempo primo.

Continuará...

**Notas: ¡¡14 páginas!!, wow. Salió largo porque intenté hacerlo one-shot, pero creo que ese no es el destino de este fic. Plis sean benevolentes, es mi primer intento "serio" de humor. No soy buena en él, pero como dicen, la práctica hace el maestro. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima. Rio- **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Yu gi oh no es mío... **

**------------------------------------------------**

**Notas: No lo aguanto, quiero matar a algún personaje... ¡Tentación! **

**Notas 2: De acuerdo, lo admito, el humor no es mi fuerte y mi "normalidad" es escribir cosas que hacen sufrir y llorar.... Así que le haré un poco de caso a mi normalidad en este capítulo.... **

**Reviews: **

**Kaiba Shirou: Me alegro que te guste como escribo. Aquí va un remedio temporal para tus ataques de curiosidad. **

**HIK-REMI: ¡Les agrada Setsuna! Es genial. Espero que te guste este capítulo que no es tan "cómico" como el uno, pero que sigue ciertos pasos de humor. **

**Ana-91: Seto y Jounou se vienen se vienen. Pero no será aquí. Gracias por lo de "genial" **

**Mystis Spiro: Jejeje, el humor no es mi fuerte, y quizás el primero no cabe realmente en la categoría "humor" pero en intentarlo no hay pecado . Ahora comenzaré con algo más mío, más angst (aunque no tanto) ya veré como mezclo ambas cosas. **

**Yamitakemi: Sorry la tardanza y por tenerte en ascuas. Disfruta este cap. **

**Ookamipr: gracias por tus palabras (y por eso tb de que tengo talento) XD. **

**Blan4: segundo capítulo en línea, ojala y te guste. **

**Aguila Fanel: Igual que a Ana-91. Se vienen se vienen. **

**Yaired: realmente si algo me cuesta es actualizar pronto, pero intentaré que la espera no sea demasiado tortuosa. **

**Nakokun: gracias por recordarme lo del helado U. Aquí verás que pasa. **

**Kokoro Yana: ¿cierto que no era para One-shot? El capítulo dos es para ti y tu pequeño Marik . **

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**De América con Amor. **

**Capítulo 2.**

--¿Crees que algo haya pasado?

--No lo creo Yugi, no seas pesimista.

--Pero... no me ha contestado en todo el día.

--Quizás simplemente lo olvidó. Sabes que Jounou no se distingue por su gran memoria.

--Si...

--Llámalo en la noche, de seguro que a esa hora está. Después de todo, debe seguir trabajando ¿no?

La enorme sonrisa de Motou dio por terminada la conversación.

--¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros?, el día está muy bonito como para quedarnos aquí esperando.

--Pues fíjate Aibou que yo tengo una enormes ganas de quedarme tirado en este mismo sillón contemplando el techo de tu hermosa casa. –dijo Atemu acomodándose perezosamente sobre el mencionado mueble.

--Flojo.

--¡Vamos!, acostumbrarse a tu época es una ardua tarea que conlleva un enorme desgaste para este pobre faraón retirado.

--¿Desgaste?, pero si solo te has dedicado a ayudar al abuelo en la tienda... –reclamó riendo mientras se sentaba en el sillón del frente.

--Una cosa a vez. Primero conozco el entorno y luego me adapto.

--Pues me parece que tu ociosa actitud de "Faraón" no se te ha quitado. –el otro solo sonrió de manera juguetona. –No tienes remedio Atemu...

El más alto soltó una risa inocente y cerró los ojos. Jamás se había sentido tan bien haciendo nada.

* * *

****

--Pero yo quiero ir...

--No puedes, ya te explicamos...

--Pero no me molesta...

--Pero no irás hasta que esté terminada.

--¿Y cuando será eso?

--Mucho después que te vayas.

Los hermanos Katsuya se miraron preocupados. Setsuna no paraba de preguntar cuando estaría terminado el "arreglo" que supuestamente estaba siendo llevado a cabo en su casa.

--¿Y qué están haciendo en tu casa? –preguntó a Jounou luego de tirar el pote de helado a un lado.

--Pues... están pintando. –le dijo intentando salir del paso.

--¿Pintando?

--Si...

--Es que... –comenzó Shizuka –el agua corrió la pintura...

--¿Agua?

--Es que se cayó el techo

--¿En serio?

--Después de la tormenta que hubo...

--Si, un rayo rompió el techo...

--En Japón están en verano, ¿cómo pueden haber tormentas?

Los hermanos suspiraron.

--¿Podrías dejar de hacer preguntas Setsuna?

--...Ok.

Shizuka se disculpó un momento, argumentando ir al baño. Jounou simplemente se apartó hasta el balcón de la amplia habitación de hotel que Setsuna estaba rentando. Ella miró a sus primos sin grandes expresiones en sus ojos escarlatas. Podía ser distraída e infantil, pero tonta no era, y no necesitaba mucho de sus neuronas para darse cuenta de la mala mentira que los hermanos estaban armando para no llevarla de visita a su hogar, ni a ver a su tío, que no había sido nombrado en ningún momento.

--...¿Y qué ha sido de sus vidas?, al final no hemos hablado nada...

--Pues, Shizuka y yo seguimos estudiando, como siempre. No es mucho lo que hay que contar.

--Mis papás me dijeron que Shizuka estuvo enferma, y que tu pagaste una operación, Jounou.

--Eso es historia vieja –le dijo sonriendo.

--...Pues parece que todo es historia vieja. Hace menos de dos años que me entero que sus padres se separaron y solo antes de venir que supe lo que tu hermana Jounou, quiero saber más...

--Ya habrá tiempo para eso Set-chan... –tranquilizó, desordenando su cabello. –Dijiste que tendría que aguantarte un buen tiempo ¿no?

--¡Claro que si!

La pelirroja apareció por el pasillo, sonriendo también.

--¿Y qué nos cuentas tú Setsuna?, ¿qué hay de tus estudios?, ¿tus padres?

--Pues... Toosan to Kaasan to... [Papá y Mamá…] están bien, manejando su empresa. Mis estudios están detenidos por el momento. Quise tomarme un año sabático, y aceptaron mi idea...

--¿Año sabático?, vaya lujo que puedes darte.

--Jejeje. Aprovecharé y me quedaré aquí un tiempo, después volveré a casa para trabajar un poco en la compañía de mi Papá y luego vuelvo a estudiar. Bueno, de hecho, solo me queda un semestre libre. Los primeros seis meses los pasé en tratamiento, y hace solo tres semanas que el médico me dio permiso de viajar.

--¿Sigues... en tratamiento? –preguntó Jounou, sorprendido por la calma de su prima -¿Acaso no estás ya curada del todo? –ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

--No, el médico me dijo que quizás nunca me recupere del todo, pero que tengo posibilidades de morir de cualquier otra cosa que no sea leucemia –dijo como si se tratara del mayor logro del mundo. –Pero estoy bien, tengo mis medicamentos, y... ¡tengo cabello!, me hubieran visto cuando estaba con quimioterapia, ¡parecía un ratón recién nacido!, estaba calva y con los ojos hundidos... –por un momento se detuvo a pensar y luego hizo una mueca de desagrado- Dios, ahora que lo pienso, me veía horrible.

--¿Y... tienes novio Setsuna? –preguntó rápidamente la menor, viendo que su hermano estaba a punto de llorar –Anda, dinos...

--¡¿Novio?! –saltó el rubio -¡No tienes, ¿cierto?!, ¡eres muy pequeña para eso!

--Solo tengo un par de meses menos que tú, primo... Pero para tu tranquilidad, no, no tengo novio.

--Menos mal –suspir

--Tengo novia –completó la americana, sobresaltándose al escuchar el estruendo de... Jounouchi sobre el suelo desmayado. –Era broma primo... –dijo asomando solo sus ojos por el borde de la cama, entendiendo que ya se había ganado otro de los "Jounou-punch" que tanto la castigaban cuando era pequeña y hacía sus maldades. –Primo... ¿te enojaste?

En silencio, pero con rapidez, Shizuka se levantó y fue hacia el teléfono, pidiendo al Servicio a la Habitación varios helados... y una cubeta de hielo.

--Setsuna... –rugió el rubio antes de levantarse tras su prima.

--¡Shizuka!

* * *

****

--Si quieres puedes ir con Yugi. –dice de pronto, rompiendo el silencio que había reinado desde que salieron del centro comercial.

--...¿En serio?

--Si, aún queda algo de día, aprovéchalo... –dijo con una media sonrisa. Mokuba le agradeció y le dio un gran abrazo de oso, de esos que lograban asfixiarlo. –Llévate la limusina, yo caminaré hasta la casa.

--¿Estás bien Hermano?

--Claro.

Una corta despedida y Seto se vio solo nuevamente. Estaba en medio de la calle, con el sol de la tarde sobre su cabeza, un viento refrescante contra su cuerpo y una horrible duda en la mente.

--Una estúpida broma...

A largos trancos comenzó a recorrer el camino hasta su enorme mansión. Sus pensamientos continuaban en el centro comercial, en aquella mesa con varios helados en donde una Loca Americana lo había hecho pasar el susto de su vida...

_Soy Takari Setsuna, prometida de este delicioso rubio que ven aquí... _

Hola, soy Katsuya Setsuna y me encanta hacer bromas (...) amo reírme a costillas de mi adorable primo Jounouchi... (...) Sé perfectamente bien que no está interesado en nadie...

--Mocosa...

Pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Meneó la cabeza intentando deshacerse de las ganas de reír que sentía, pero no lo logró. Una carcajada salió de sus labios, mostrando lo aliviado que se sentía.

--Ya me las pagarás Loca Americana... –dijo al aire mientras observaba el cielo despejado.- Sí que me las pagarás...

Tranquilamente, y sin pensar en absolutamente nada, Seto continuó caminando con naturalidad. Su cuerpo se movía armónicamente, y de sus labios salió una melodía a media voz...

_Kimi ga yumemiru tame ni _

_Boku wa yoru wa mamoru wo _

_Kimi no kanashimi dake ga _

_Kono sekai de boku no mune mo nurasu _

[Por la seguridad de tus sueños

Yo te cuidaré durante la noche.

Tu tristeza es la única cosa en este mundo

Que puede penetrar en mi corazón]

Entonces se rió de sí mismo. Quizás no pudiera aceptarlo o decirlo jamás, pero la verdad era inexorable... Era un maldito romántico... un estúpido romántico enamorado de la persona más... más...

--Exasperante...

Exasperante del mundo. Era un sentimiento extraño que se había instalado cómodamente con un sillón y un televisor en su corazón, y ahora se negaba al desalojo. Paso a paso, sin que se diera cuenta, lo que comenzó como una cruel manera de divertirse, se transformó en una desesperada forma de llamar su atención. La única forma de llamar su atención.

A momentos se sentía patético. A ratos, satisfecho. En otros momentos se sentía un completo inútil y se quejaba consigo mismo por no poder tener al menos una vez al molesto cachorro.

Todo lo que Kaiba Seto quiere, lo obtiene. Pero... ¿solo tomar y llevar?.

Un suspiro se escapó, cortando la canción. Por lo general la manera de dirigirse a Katsuya era una sola: un insulto. Pero no creía que esa fuera la mejor forma de hablar con él...

_Ladra todo lo que quieras Perro, eso no quitará que seas un duelista de quinta, un cabeza hueca y el dueño de mi corazón._

No. Definitivamente no sonaba bien.

--Siempre complicas mi vida Cachorro.

Sus pasos continuaron mientras su mente idealizaba la imposible situación en la que por fin tendría a Katsuya en sus brazos, disfrutando de una deliciosa tarta de fresas, frente a una ardiente y crepitante chimenea, rodeados de nieve y frío, ocultos en una cabaña perdida en las montañas. Era un lindo sueño, pero sueño se quedaba () . Entonces decidió dejar de soñar. A veces era un poco doloroso pensar que nunca tendría a Jounouchi a su lado, pero sabía que su sentimiento no se haría indispensable en su vida a menos que formalizara algo con el Perro.

--Pero eso nunca pasará.

Él no creía en el amor a primera vista ni el amor eterno. No creía que podía enamorarse sin tener una relación.

--Como dicen por ahí, "primero te casas, después te enamoras".

Se sentía capaz de amar. Pero la verdad es que no sabía si lo que sentía era "cariño con vías a convertirse en amor" o "derechamente amor". Eso de los sentimientos siempre había sido complicado para él... bueno, su crianza e infancia no ayudaban mucho al respecto, pero no quitaba que fuera humano como los demás, y que fuera capaz de sentir todo el ancho y largo espectro de emociones que existían. Se frustraba cuando sus proyectos se retrasaban; se enojaba cuando algo no resultaba; se asustaba cuando Mokuba, su empresa o sus Dragones estaban siendo afectados por algo que él no podía controlar (2); su alegría estallaba cuando su hermano se mostraba feliz y sentía angustia de las cosas que, a pesar de todo, no podía cumplir. Muchos reirían al saber que el Todopoderoso CEO no soportaba el maltrato animal o las crueles escenas de muertes o guerras. Nadie creería que el Increíblemente Guapo Seto Kaiba pensaba que Nicole Kidman era la mujer más hermosa que había visto o que sentía cierta morbosa envidia de Brad Pitt u Orlando Bloom. Quizás tacharían de loco a aquél que afirmara que Corazón-de-Hielo cantaba a todo pulmón en la ducha canciones como "Hablando de ti" de un latinoamericano llamado Alberto Plaza, o "Blurry Eyes" de L'ArcenCiel.

--Simplemente nadie lo creería.

Su vida era complicada, aunque nadie quisiera verlo así. Una empresa que dirigir, una junta directiva con la cual pelear, un servicio social infantil presta a quitarle a su hermano, un instituto que aprobar.... Un pasado con el cual cargar. Una máscara que mantener. Un hermano al cual amar. Un sentimiento sin expresar.

Pero en el fondo era un chico solo. Bien en el fondo, pero en el fondo al fin y al cabo.

Algo parecido a un gruñido salió de su garganta. Por eso no le gustaba pensar mucho en Katsuya... siempre lo llevaba a un inevitable examen psico-emocional de sí mismo.

--¿Ves Cachorro?, siempre molestas, solo molestas.

El sol seguía alto en el cielo. Apenas y había pasado la hora de almuerzo, no creía que fueran más de las tres o cuatro de la tarde. El día continuaba, y él ya no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. Lamentablemente, la última semana en su empresa había sido tremendamente provechosa, dejando los siguientes cuatro días libres de todo compromiso. Los proyectos estaban listos, o en vías de ser producidos y no había ni tratos ni contratos que revisar.

--Nada que hacer...

¿Porqué todo el mundo quería que en algún momento tuviera el tiempo libre?, ¡era tremendamente aburrido!. Y mírenlo ahora, el gran Seto Kaiba paseando de ocioso por la ciudad, recién venido de un centro comercial, luego de apreciar la deliciosa textura del helado de chirimoya que...

--¡Olvidé mi helado en el centro comercial!

¡Su delicioso descubrimiento!, ¡su helado!, ¡por todos los Dioses!, ¡se había olvidado de su helado!

--Mis dos litros de delicioso helado....

Todo era culpa de la Loca Americana... ¡su helado perdido por .... por...!... ¿cómo se llamaba?...

--Satomi, Saori... Se...Sa... ¡Setsuna!, eso era, Setsuna...

Entonces la recordó con claridad. Delgada, pequeña, pálida, con esa melena negra y esos ojos extrañamente rojos. Tan distinta a la muchacha esa... Shizuka... y tan parecida al Cachorro ese... aunque más loca. ¡Si hasta Katsuya se ponía serio junto a ella!.

--Esa chica es un problema...

Pero no podía evitarlo, le agradaba. Tenía un humor chispeante y ligero que contagiaba rápidamente, además de esa sonrisa eterna y esa cara de "niña buena" que seguramente habría usado para cubrir más de una travesura.

Sé perfectamente que mi primo no está interesado en nadie.

--Una estúpida broma...

Entonces detuvo sus pasos y volvió. No iba a quedarse sin su helado.

* * *

****

--¿Crees que sea bueno dejarla sola? –preguntó Shizuka a su hermano mientras veían a su prima canturrear una canción descuidadamente sobre la cama. –Si aún está en tratamiento quizás se bueno que la llevemos a casa...

--¡Por ningún motivo! –gruñó Jounou, intentando controlar el tono de su voz –No la llevaré a casa por ningún motivo. Antes la devuelvo a Estados Unidos...

--...Tendremos que estar al pendiente hermano... No vaya a ser cosa que le pase algo.

--Me quedaré con ella, tengo entendido que quedaste de juntarte con unas amigas.

--Si, lo siento Jounouchi, no pude eludir el compromiso

--No te preocupes –tranquilizó acariciando suavemente su cabello –Ve, yo me quedaré con ella.

La pelirroja sonrió y luego salió rumbo a su casa, para arreglarse y salir con sus amigas, como había prometido. Jounouchi la acompañó hasta el hall del hotel y luego volvió, encontrando a su prima en la misma posición en que la había dejado.

--¿En qué piensas Set? –le preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

--En nada en especial...

--Aún es temprano, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

--...Vamos a algún salón de juegos... Dance Floor games...

--Está bien, yo también juego.

--Si te gano me llevarás a donde yo quiera.

--A cualquier lugar menos a mi casa.

Ella hizo un puchero, y él sonrió ante el gesto. Luego se abrazaron y permanecieron lo que quedaba de tarde conversando tranquilamente, hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Varias horas habían pasado cuando un insistente pitito comenzó a sonar. Jounou despertó al sentirlo, y vio que era un reloj de mesa que Setsuna había puesto junto a la lámpara. Por un momento pensó en despertar a su prima para preguntar porqué la alarma, pero decidió dejarla dormir. La diferencia horaria era amplia y ella debía estar cansada.

--Cuando despierte le preguntaré.

Lo que Jounou no sabía, era que ese reloj se lo habían regalado a Setsuna exclusivamente del laboratorio que hacía los medicamentos que mantenían a raya su peligrosa enfermedad. Tenía seis agujas de alarma, y solo sonaba cuando uno de los remedios debía ser tomado.

--Quizás caminemos en la noche, ¿qué te parece? –le preguntó a la durmiente americana –Y hablaremos... de todos estos años... De lo sola que estuviste... de la falta que me hiciste...

--¿Y me llevarás a tu casa? –preguntó abriendo un ojo pícaramente

--¡No!

Un coscorrón sobre su cabeza y las risas correspondientes.

--Jounou...¿no ha sonado la alarma?

--Si, sonó hace como tres o cuatro horas.

--¡¡¿Qué?!!

Rápidamente, Setsuna desarmó su maleta (guardada en un pequeño armario), encontrando una pequeña caja que, a su vez, contenía seis cajas más pequeñas y de distintos colores y tamaños.

--Varias horas... –se reclamó –vaya descuido...

--¿Qué pasa?

--Nada primo, solo me retrasé un poco con uno de mis remedios...

Las cajas contenían pastillas de diversos colores, aunque primaban las rojas y blancas.

--¿Debes tomar todo eso?

--Si, según el horario van en un orden específico... Ahora me tocan esta y esta –le dijo indicando unas cápsulas de color verde y marfil –Y en un rato más me tocan estas dos –y señaló dos rojas.

--Ya veo... ¿y para qué son?

--No estoy segura –se dio una pausa para tomar su jarra de agua y pasar los medicamentos –El médico me dijo que las seis son necesarias, y que no puedo olvidarme de ninguna.

--¿Entonces como pretendes quedarte mucho tiempo? –regañó Jounouchi -¿Tienes dosis suficientes para todo el tiempo que estarás?

--Mi médico me las mandará con órdenes especiales... –ante la dura mirada de reproche en los ojos miel de su primo, Setsuna se sintió un poco culpable –Es que las dosis debían cambiar... y si me quedaba a esperarlas no alcanzaría a estar aquí ni una semana... y yo quería verlos...

--Setsuna...

--¡Mi médico dijo que no había problema! –dijo apresurada, apretando las cajas en sus manos contra su pecho. -¡Yo quería venir!

Katsuya la miró con más dulzura y ella pareció relajarse.

--¿Ibas a decírmelo?, lo de las dosis nuevas...

--....¿Para qué?

--No pretenderás pasarte todo este tiempo sola, sin que alguien vea que te estás tomando tus remedios y que los que vienen, llegarán como corresponden... ¿verdad?

--Pero... no es necesario que alguien esté pendiente de mí... Solo habría problemas si me retraso, o si no me los tomara...

--O si las dosis nuevas no llegaran...

--¡Van a llegar!

--De todas maneras deberías habérmelo dicho. –la americana suspiró mirando hacia otro lado. Su primo comprendió que entendía su error aunque no quisiera admitirlo. -¿Te gustaría conocer a mis amigos?

--...Mañana...

--¿Porqué mañana y no hoy? –preguntó curioso, sentándose en la pomposa cama

--Porque hoy me veo horrible.

Ambos rieron con ganas hasta que tuvieron que doblarse de dolor de estómago.

--Jaja, oye primo... ¿juegas duelo de monstruos, verdad?

--Si –respondió inflando el pecho con orgullo- soy un genio en ese juego...

--Si, como no.

--¡Oye! Soy muy bueno. Me enseñó a jugar el Rey de los Juegos.... –Jounou calló en ese momento y puso cara de espanto -¡Lo olvidé!, ¡hoy debía encontrarme con Yugi y Atemu!

--¿Puedo acompañarte?

--¡Vamos rápido!

Setsuna tomó su chaqueta y sus zapatillas mientras su primo la esperaba en la puerta. Luego, ambos corrieron hasta la salida, y enfilaron a la casa de los Motou.

En la habitación, el reloj sonó nuevamente con su estruendo habitual. A su lado, una jarra de agua, y la caja de pastillas rojas que correspondían a ese momento.

* * *

****

--Rayos...

--¿Qué pasó Set?

--Olvidé mis pastillas en el hotel. Volveré por ellas, regreso pronto.

--¿Recordarás el camino?.

--Claro, estamos cerca. Entra tú mientras, yo vuelvo pronto. No vale la pena que vuelvas conmigo, estamos al frente...

Jounouchi inquirió con la mirada a su prima nuevamente. Era cierto que estando casi con el dedo en el timbre Setsuna notó la falta de sus pastillas, y que la vuelta de ambos sería tiempo perdido considerando que la americana decía recordar el camino.

--Este es el número de los muchachos. Llámame cualquier cosa.

--Ok. Nos vemos en unos minutos.

Ella dio la vuelta y comenzó a trotar rumbo al hotel. Jounou la siguió con la mirada, hasta que la esquina se lo impidió. Su vista se volvió hacia la puerta de la casa y se volvió a preguntar si era correcto dejar que fuera sola. Finalmente se decidió a tocar el timbre... después de todo, había dejado a sus amigos esperando todo el día sin explicación alguna.

--Espero que no estén molestos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y Yugi apareció tras ella.

--¡Jounou!

--¡Hola viejo!, ¿interrumpo?.

--Claro que no. –dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a su mejor amigo. –Atemu y yo estábamos preocupados, como no nos llamaste ni nada.

--¡Hola Jounou! –saludó el antiguo faraón desde el cómodo sillón.

--Hola Atemu, veo que ya te salieron raíces en ese sillón.

--¿Porqué no habías venido Jounou? –preguntó Yugi al tiempo que tendía a su amigo una bandeja con algunos dulces y bebidas.

--Llegó una prima de Estados Unidos. Shizuka no me había dicho nada, y estuvimos todo el día con ella.

--¿Es bonita? –preguntó Atemu, moviéndose por primera vez del sillón. Jounouchi asintió sin querer–¿Y porqué no la trajiste? –una sonrisa inocentemente falsa brotó en sus labios cuando Katsuya le dirigió una mirada de muerte -¿Qué?, es bueno conocer a la familia de nuestros amigos ¿no Yugi?

--Claro –respondió –Además que si es bonita, Atemu puede ver si es posible tener el apellido Katsuya.

--¿Y cómo es tu prima Jounouchi? Dijiste que era bonita. –el rubio puso mala cara ante el interés del Yami en su "pequeña" prima, pero supuso que mientras él estuviera ahí, nada ocurriría.

--Es bonita –dijo observando su dulce –Tiene el cabello largo y negro, como Ishizu. Es pálida, como muerta. Tiene unos ojos rojos intensos, como dos joyas. Es delgada y pequeña... más baja que yo. Supongo que llegará pronto. Ahí la verás.

--¡Ya me preguntaba porqué no la habías traído!

--Tuvo que volver al hotel... es muy distraída y se le olvidó algo.

--¿Y la dejaste volver sola? –preguntó Yugi con cierto reproche en la voz -¿Estará bien?

--...Por supuesto... claro que estará bien...

Mientras, en el hotel.

--¿Dónde están?, ¿dónde?...

Setsuna cantaba alegremente mientras buscaba sus pastillas. Recordaba habérselas mostrado a Jounou y luego... las dejó en alguna parte que no lograba evocar.

--¡Aja!, pastillas condenadas... –junto a la lámpara y el reloj, las seis cajas apiladas ordenadamente acompañadas de una jarra transparente de agua cristalina y un vaso alto de vidrio. –Ya era hora de que aparecieran...

Su mano se extendió hacia el escritorio, pero el mundo dio vueltas antes que pudiera tomarlas. Setsuna cayó sentada al suelo, tapando sus ojos, intentado que el mareo pasara pronto. Momentos después, agitada y tambaleante, sus manos se pusieron por fin sobre las pastillas y las tomó con ansias.

--Demonios... hacía meses que no me pasaba esto...

Pesadamente se dejó caer sobre la cama, intentado regularizar su respiración y esperando a que su cuerpo se sintiera lo suficientemente reforzado como para emprender el rumbo a la casa del amigo de su primo.

_Este es el número de los muchachos. Llámame cualquier cosa_.

Aspiraciones profundas y lentas, hasta que el mundo retomó su camino normal y fue capaz de levantarse.

--Sobrevivo Jounou. Te llamaré cuando realmente lo necesite.

Las seis cajas fueron metidas en un bolso pequeño y de reojo divisó una caja de colores que estaba en su maleta. Sonrió. El celular que había comprado en el aeropuerto (y del que no se había acordado durante todo el día) le ayudaría a explicar su retraso.

--Bien, caminemos despacio... Nadie quiere que el mundo se ponga a dar vueltas como en una lavadora.

Canturreando, salió del hotel con paso firme y seguro. Su vista se posaba a cada momento en objetos fijos que usaba como puntos de referencia y como estabilidad a su frágil sentido de orientación y de equilibrio. Las pastillas tintineaban de manera un poco tétrica en su bolso, golpeteando el celular nuevo y el personal discman que siempre llevaba con ella.

--Bien, ya llegamos.

El frontis de la casa nuevamente apareció frente a ella, y sin dudar tocó el timbre.

--¡Ya voy! –se oyó decir. La puerta se abrió acompañada del alegre tintineo de unas campanillas ubicadas en la parte superior del umbral. –Buenas noches.

--Hola, soy Setsuna, prima de Jounou....

--¡La prima de Jounou!, pase por favor Setsuna-san. –saludó alegremente el muchacho –Soy Yugi Motou, un gusto.

--Igualmente.

--Sígame, vamos a la sala.

La Katsuya notó que los pasillos eran de colores agradables y en tonos acres, otorgando luz y sombras adecuadas y acogedoras. La decoración era pobre pero de buen gusto. El chico quizás desentonaba un poco con tanto cuero encima, pero sin duda alguna era un muchacho monísimo.

--¡Jounou!, llegó tu prima.

--¡Holaa! –saludó ella alargando la "a" final, acompañando las palabras con un gesto de su mano.

--Ya era hora Set-chan. Estaba preocupándome. –el rubio fue con ella y la guió hasta el sillón en donde estaba sentado antes –Atemu, Yugi, esta es mi prima Setsuna.

--Un gusto.

El más alto de los Motou hizo un ademán de levantarse y acercase a saludar a la recién llegada, pero una sola mirada de Jounou bastó para que desistiera de su intento.

--Siéntete como en casa. –prefirió decir para no provocar los sentimientos sobre protectores de su amigo –Si quieres incluso puedes quedarte...

--Atemu...

--Eh... quedarte a tomar un té con nosotros –corrigió rápidamente, encontrando cierta perversa diversión en las reacciones de Katsuya –Tenemos unos pastelillos deliciosos.

Setsuna asintió rápidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas con fuerza. Amaba los pasteles y cualquier cosa que tuviera azúcar. Cualquier persona que le ofreciera uno era un ángel caído del cielo y merecedor de toda su confianza.

--¿Todo bien? –le preguntó al oído Jounouchi, aprovechando que Yugi y Atemu habían ido a la cocina a buscar algo que comer.

--Claro, ¿porqué lo dices?

--Tardaste mucho.

--Oh... lo que pasa es que encontré una tienda abierta y me compré un celular. –los ojos dorados de su primo la interrogaron hasta que ella mostró el aparato entre sus manos.

--...Tú de compras y yo preocupándome por ti.

-Jejeje.

Pronto la mesa estuvo lista y los cuatro comensales pasaron a ella mientras comían y conversaban. Así, la visita se alargó hasta la madrugada, cuando el sueño y el efecto de las pastillas lograron vencer la resistencia de Setsuna, dejándola profundamente dormida en el regazo de su primo.

--Vaya si es pálida –comentó Atemu mirándola con atención. –Me recuerda un poco a Kaiba. –Jounou se atragantó ante la comparación y se prestó a soltar uno de sus rosarios por tales dichos, pero Yugi se le adelantó.

--Tu prima es muy simpática Jounou –celebró -¿Se quedará mucho tiempo?

--Eso espero –respondió revolviendo con un dedo la melena negra de ella. –Si todo sale bien se quedará una buena temporada.

Atemu se levantó diciendo que iba a preparar una habitación. No era de caballeros despertar a una bella durmiente en lo mejor de su sueño, y en brazos Jounou no se la llevaría.

--Si te atreves a cortejarla Atemu, haré que te arrepientas de tener un cuerpo físico –amenazó el rubio riendo.

--¿Yo?, pero que mala impresión tienes de mí Jounou... Yo no cortejo a las mujeres... ellas vienen solas a mí.

Los tres rieron, pero casi de inmediato callaron, aunque Setsuna no se había movido un milímetro.

--Mejor vamos a dormir. Mañana tendremos un día agitado.

**Continuará... **

-----------------------------------------------------------------

****

()Fic "Regalo de los Dioses", de Randa1. No es la frase literal, pero es una idea.

(2)Fic "Entre tu soledad y la mía", de K-RO. Tp es la frase literal, pero la "Triada y el Credo" de Seto Kaiba están ahí.

Cierto, la canción es del OST de Saikano (Saishuu heiki Kanojo) y se llama "Kimi ga Yumemiru no tame ni"


	3. Capítulo 3

**Lunes 27 de septiembre del 2004. Ni siquiera me habia dado cuenta que el 20 cumplí un año en **

**Disclamer: YGO no me pertenece, para salud mental de todos sus protagonistas... **

* * *

**Martes, 29 de Junio de 2004**

**De América con amor. **

**Capítulo 3. **

El día había llegado. El desayuno estaba servido y rebosaba en fibra, azúcar y leche. Atemu y Yugi se miraron... ellos no lo habían hecho, y aunque lo hubieran intentado no lo hubieran logrado, ya que eran horribles en la cocina.

Poco después entró Jounou acomodándose la camiseta. Definitivamente, él tampoco lo había hecho.

--¿Dónde está tu prima? –preguntó el más bajo. Katsuya puso cara de espanto y contestó con otra pregunta.

--¡¿Dónde está Atemu?!

--....Jounou, ¿tu prima no está contigo?

--No, no, no, Setsuna es capaz de estar en el infierno y estar bien, ¡¿dónde está Atemu?!

Motou rió ante la preocupación de su amigo.

--Setsuna debe estar en la cocina. No me explico otra manera de que haya desayuno en esta casa –dijo con la típica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

--¿Desayuno?

Las risas en el interior de la cocina (que se hallaba junto al comedor en donde todo tipo de manjares deliciosos estaban desplegados) llamaron la atención de ambos muchachos.

--¡Cocinas delicioso!

--Me alegra que te guste...

--¿Y dónde aprendiste a cocinar? , pensé que en América todos tenían amas de casa y todo eso...

--Jajaja, no es así en todos lados. La mayoría de mis amigos las tienen, pero yo no. A mi mamá no le agradan mucho que digamos.

--Ya veo...

Cuando Jounou y Yugi entraron, Atemu se alejó rápidamente de la muchacha, que miraba con cierto aire de confusión la pulcra hilera de pastillas de colores.

--Set...

--¿Eh? –su mirada se iluminó y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro -¡Hola primo!, ¿cómo dormiste?

--Bien. ¿Y tú?, ¿cómo te sientes?

--De maravilla. Buenos días Yugi.

--Buenos días Setsuna.

--Oigan muchachos, hice el desayuno, espero que no les haya molestado. Compré algunas cosas en el almacén que está en la otra cuadra, hice algunas cosas ricas para que después podamos salir a pasear. ¿No se negarán verdad?, pasemos a la mesa, ¡quiero que coman lo que preparé! –dijo emocionada saltando en su lugar -¿Comerán verdad?, si no lo hacen los freire a todos en aceite.

--Tranquila Setsuna –dijo Atemu en tono grave y seductor –ya probé algunas cosas... "tuyas", y estoy seguro que lo demás también me encantará...

Yugi dio un brinco cuando sintió el gutural gruñido que escapaba de la garganta de su mejor amigo.

--Eh... ¿vamos a la mesa Setsuna? –preguntó con todo inocente, jalando a la muchacha de un brazo.

--Ustedes dos no tarden. Si no aparecen ¡rodarán cabezas!

En cuanto el pequeño y ella salieron, Atemu cambió su postura de galán por una de "sálvenme quien pueda".

--¿Qué pasa Jounou? –preguntó intentando desviar la conversación -¿Tienes algún problema a la garganta?, dicen que hacer gargaras con bicarbonato es bueno...

El pobre ex faraón vio que estaba realmente bajo peligro cuando vio como el, ya, alborotado cabello de su amigo comenzaba a erizarse.

--Em... ¿no estás enojado verdad Jounou?, no estaba haciendo nada, solo ayudaba... Tú sabes, acaba de llegar al país, necesita confianza, alguien que la apoye... Y, bueno, como tu estabas durmiendo...

Lentamente, Atemu fue acercándose a la puerta, hasta poder salir rápidamente de ella, antes que Katsuya pudiera evitarlo.

--¡Espera que te atrape Faraón!

Atemu cruzó el pasillo y Jounouchi lo siguió rápidamente. Con solo extender el brazo lo alcanzaría y haría una nueva decoración de "vísceras de Atemu en las paredes", pero en cuanto sus dedos se aferraron a la camiseta negra del egipcio, Jounou sintió algo que trababa sus piernas y lo llevaba pesadamente al suelo, arrastrando a Atemu con él.

--Que demonios...

--Auch...

Ambos chicos levantaron las cabezas, dispuestos a reclamarse su poco decorosa visita al suelo, cuando un par de piernas llamaron su atención.

--¿Setsuna?

--¿Set?

--....Dije claramente que no tardaran a la mesa... -susurró. Los muchachos tragaron con dificultad mientras Yugi veía con algo de pena desde la mesa. Setsuna realmente se veía amenazadora.

* * *

--¿También irás hoy a trabajar Seto?, es sábado...

--Tengo algunos trámites por terminar, creo que estaré de vuelta antes del almuerzo.

--¿Almorzaremos juntos?, ¡estupendo!

El CEO sonrió y desordenó el cabello de su (cada día menos) pequeño hermano.

--¿Y tú qué harás durante la mañana?

--Atemu y Yugi están juntando al grupo. Parece que Jounouchi va a presentar a su prima.

--¿A la Loca?

--Sip.

El ceño de Kaiba se frunció un poco al recordar esa odiada frase... "Era una broma".

--Esa chica va a meter al Perro en muchos problemas.

--¿Tú crees?

--Claro. Procura que no te arrastre a ninguno de ellos. Si lo hace, lo mataré.

--Si claro Hermano –dijo con ironía –Lo matarás pedacito por pedacito...

Kaiba le dio la espalda a Mokuba solo para hacer un puchero. El muchacho cada día estaba más irónico (y menos disimulado) con respecto a su "Tema Cachorro"

--Declárate de una vez.

--¿Declararme?, estas loco.

--No lo estoy. Ya verás que si no haces algo Mai te lo quitará...

--¿Mai?... ¡¿Mai?!, ¡¿esa zorra oxigenada?!

--Esa misma hermano.

--Pe... -por un momento el reflejo de un espejo ubicado en una pared lo sorprendió e intentó retomar su postura –... me voy

--Bien –suspiró -¿Me llevas al parque?

--...Claro.

* * *

Atemu y Yugi sonreían mientras veían los circulitos rojos que aparecían en las mejillas pálidas de Setsuna cada vez que la cuchara llena de helado entraba en su boca. Parecía como si la muchacha no comiera nunca algo tan azucarado como eso.

--La verdad es que tuve todo estos dulces prohibidos durante muchos años –les dijo. –Solo me autorizaron hace dos años... ¡por eso no pierdo oportunidad!

De inmediato tres copas heladas más aparecieron. Chirimoya, lúcuma y crema al whisky, cada una con su baño de chocolate líquido y galletas oblea. Los Motou volvieron a sonreír mientras pedían hamburguesas y bebidas.

--Nyaaaa, delicioso... -exclamó cuando todo el helado que había pedido se había terminado -¿Y a qué hora conoceré a los demás?

--A la hora de almuerzo –dijo Yugi terminando con su sándwich.

--Oooo... ¿y dónde esta Jounou? –preguntó viendo hacia todos lados –No lo veo desde que entramos...

--Está ahí fuera –dijo Atemu señalando al joven duelista. Setsuna miró hacia el lado y de inmediato su sonrisa se borró. Jounou no estaba solo.

--¿Quién es esa? –interrogó bruscamente sin apartar la vista de su primo.

--¿Ella?, Es Mai, la novia de Jounouchi –contestó el Hikari con cara inocente y un tono de burla que Setsuna no logró percibir.

--¡¿SU qué?!

Con las manos firmemente puestas sobre el cristal de la ventana, con el ceño fruncido y el flequillo erizándose a cada segundo de gruñido poderoso y gutural, los Motou se preguntaron si esa familia no tendría "realmente" algo que ver con canes.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos pudo evitar asustarse. Si en el desayuno Setsuna se veía amenazadora, ahora se veía realmente peligrosa.

--Con que una novia...

Rápidamente y antes que cualquiera de sus acompañantes pudiera evitarlo, la muchacha salió con paso firme y largo hacia su primo, que conversaba tranquilamente en la esquina con la rubia.

--Una novia... -una risa cruel salió de sus labios. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a ocultarle que tenía novia? -Una novia...

Sin embargo algo jaló de ella desde el cuello de su camiseta, dejándola a medio camino de su venganza por falta de confianza.

--¿Qué...?

--¿Qué haces Loca?, ¿vas a molestar a tu primo mientras está con su novia?-siseó con maldad y rabia contra sus propias palabras.

¡Novia! La sola repetición de esa palabra por parte de Seto Kaiba (con su voz inconfundible, aún para ella, vivo significado del despiste), le hizo hervir la sangre.

--Suéltame... -le reclamó intentando que los dedos del castaño soltaran su ropa -¡Suéltame!

Lamentablemente su berrinche llegó hasta los oídos de su primo, quien volteó la cabeza encontrándose con la linda escena de Setsuna forcejeando con Kaiba. De inmediato se olvidó de Mai y corrió hasta ellos, viendo en el camino que el CEO finalmente solo ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su prima mientras esta hacía un puchero de campeonato. La normalidad hubiera sido que hubiera saltado sin pensarlo sobre el castaño para golpearlo hasta cansarse... pero conocía a Setsuna demasiado bien como para pensar que ella no tenía parte en eso.

--¡Setsuna! –gritó atrayendo la atención de ambos. De reojo, pudo ver como Mokuba estaba con lo Motou mas atrás, mirando la escena y comentando. -¿Qué pasa?

La Katsuya dio un respingo y tomó la mano de Kaiba, pasándola por su cuello, como si este la estuviera abrazando.

--Kaiba me invitó a salir y estábamos discutiendo el lugar.

Jounou se puso blanco ante las palabras, pero rápidamente recobró el color. Kaiba aprovechó la posición de su brazo para hacer presión y comenzar a ahogar a la muchacha durante algunos segundos.

--Estaba celosa porque estabas con ella –dijo simplemente, soltándola. El rubio miró hacia atrás, viendo que Mai se acercaba, y devolvió la vista al frente, para observar a su prima con media sonrisa.

--¿Celosa?, Setsuna...

--¡Yo no estoy celosa! –dijo ella con voz clara, haciéndose la desentendida. –Son divagues del Chico Tímido y Kawaii... –dicho esto le dio la espalda a ambos y enfiló hacia los Motou.

--Estaba tremendamente celosa –dijo Kaiba en voz alta, viendo la oportunidad de vengarse en aquél infantil berrinche... aunque eso significara una charla con el Perro.

--Setsuna...

--Es mentira.

--La hubieras visto Perro. Imagina que me doy el trabajo de hablar contigo para poder compartir con alguien su rabieta de celos incontrolados...

--¡¡Eso es mentira!! –gritó con las mejillas sonrojadas y las manos en puños -¡Es culpa de Jounou por no decirme quien demonios es su pareja!

--¿Mi... pareja?

--Claro –repuso más calmada –Si el chico Kawaii –apuntando a Seto, quien de inmediato se tensó con cara de "quiero matarte" .- o..... –hizo un respingo y miró a Mai, quien había preferido pasar de largo... -¿cómo le digo?

--Mai.

--¿Mai?

--Mai.

--Oh.

--¿Hacen buena pareja no lo crees? –preguntó mordazmente Kaiba, como su hubiera hablado en voz alta sin quererlo, aunque por dentro se moría de rabia y concordaba completamente con el desacuerdo de la americana con respecto a la rubia.

--¿Realmente piensas eso Kaiba? –inquirió de vuelta Setsuna, descolocando brevemente el castaño. –Yo pensaba que estabas interesado en mi primo.

--¿Yo?, ¿qué demonios te hace pensar eso? –inmediatamente Kaiba se maldijo por tan estúpida y evidente pregunta. La muchacha había tomado aire y se preparaba para contestar y él no tenía nada en mente para interrumpirla...

--¡¡Podrían tomarme en cuenta!!

El grito de Jounou hizo que incluso los demás, que esperaban en la esquina, lejos del alboroto, voltearan.

--¿Porqué tanto grito primo?

--Si, ¿porqué aúllas tan temprano?

--¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí Kaiba?

--Vine a dejar a Mokuba.

--¿Y porqué aún no te has ido?

--Porque almorzaremos juntos. Además, con tu prima cerca no dejaré a mi hermano solo.

--No le haré nada al encanto de tu hermano Kaiba, quizás si fuera un par de años mayor si, pero ahora no... –cortó ella con frialdad. –Mejor me voy, si sigo aquí arruinarán mi sesión de "conociendo a los amigos de Jounou"

No más de tres pasos fueron dados antes que el mundo comenzara a girar nuevamente. Setsuna sintió la voz alarmada de Jounouchi y una exclamación de parte del castaño, pero a lo lejos, como si estuvieran a gran distancia. De pronto todo se apagó, sin importar que fuera medio día y solo pudo ver oscuridad antes de sentir el duro suelo bajo su mejilla.

* * *

No quería abrir los ojos. Sabía lo que le esperaba. Su primo la regañaría, el médico la regañaría también, todos estarían preocupados y, si tenía suerte, tanto su doctor de cabecera como sus padres ya estarían enterados.

--Dios, ¿porqué tengo que tener tan mala suerte? –se preguntó enterrándose en las sábanas tanto como el suero en su brazo derecho se lo permitía.

Mentalmente comenzó a hacer recuento de las cosas que había hecho. Había tomado las pastillas, se había dado un baño, un buen desayuno y muchos... helados. Helados, maldición.

--Te dio una fuerte alza de glicemia Setsuna... -dijo una voz masculina y madura a su lado –Igual que cuando eras pequeña... no has cambiado nada. Sabes que las sobredosis de azúcar te dañan.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre de tez blanca y cabello cano, de afable sonrisa e impecable delantal. En el bolsillo del mismo podía leerse, bordado con pulcras letras, "Otomo Sanosuke"

--¿Tienes a mano algún registro de tus pastillas?

--...En la mochila, una libreta negra...

El hombre revisó y miró los datos contenidos en la pequeña libreta. Luego la cerró y dejó donde estaba.

--Tu primo está afuera un poco nervioso. Shizuka también está, y todos sus amigos. Incluso Kaiba-san está en el pasillo esperando el resultado.

--Jounou debe estar furioso...

--Está más preocupado que furioso.

--Mierda... -maldijo apretando las sábanas de su cama. –siempre lo arruino...

--Iré a hablar con ellos, ¿está de acuerdo?

--¿Qué les dirá?

--Una alza de glicemia y la consiguiente reacción de tus pastillas. Nada de lo demás...

--¿De...? –Los ojos oscuros de Otomo se clavaron en la mirada escarlata de su paciente.

--Tu médico de cabecera me llamó en cuanto te dio la autorización de viajar. Sabes que tienes que estar ubicable por cualquier problema como este...

--...¿Usted tampoco me dirá como estoy realmente? –preguntó con voz seria, pero temblorosa.

--...No me corresponde Pequeña... pero no pienses lo peor. Las cosas van mejor de lo que crees.

Un gruñido de la chica le indicó al médico que ella ya no apetecía su presencia en la habitación. Sería mejor ir a hablar con sus familiares antes que al joven Katsuya le diera un ataque de nervios.

--Cuando termine de hablar con tu familia podrás irte.

Con pasos tranquilos el doctor se retiró y dejó sola a Setsuna pensando.

--_Ni siquiera sé porqué me sigue molestando... Nunca me lo han dicho de todas maneras. _

.........Flash Back

--No tienes porqué preocuparte. Sé que suena riesgoso, pero hemos tomado todas las medidas necesarias para que las pruebas sean exitosas.

--¿Y cómo sabré que está funcionando?

--Porque no necesitarás la quimioterapia. Las pastillas reemplazarán todo el tratamiento nuclear.

--_Sigo sin poder comer tantos helados como pueda... ¿a eso se le puede llamar "mejora"?_... Yo creo que no...

Con un suspiro esperó que la enfermera llegara para quitarle el suero. Lo cierto era que sabía de sobra como sacárselo, pero la retaban por eso, así que prefirió esperar. Además, mientras más tarde se enfrentara a la ira de su primo, más tiempo de vida tendría.

--Al parecer... este viaje no será tan fácil como esperaba...

* * *

Jounouchi se levantó de su silla rápidamente al ver al médico que estaba atendiendo a Setsuna acercarse. Las manos le temblaban levemente, y solía apretar la mano de Shizuka, que estaba entrelazada a la suya.

--Doctor...

--Jóvenes –les dijo con una sonrisa -¿Pasamos a mi oficina?

Mai, Mokuba, Yugi y Atem prefirieron esperar, sorprendiéndose al ver que Kaiba caminaba a paso firme junto a los hermanos. Mentalmente, Otomo agradeció el gesto... eso le haría más fácil la plática que tendría después con el CEO.

--Bien –comenzó al ver que estaban todos –Déjenme decirles que no tienen de qué preocuparse. Setsuna está estable, no hay alteraciones de ningún tipo ni es necesario algún tipo de medicación o internación...

--Doctor, pero ella tiene...

--Lo sé. Es leucémica. Su ficha también está en este hospital, aquí comenzó su tratamiento, y yo mismo firmé hace 10 años la autorización de traslado urgente a Estados Unidos.

Los hermanos quedaron en silencio, pero Sanosuke pudo ver como sus facciones se relajaban, dando paso a la confianza. Solo el castaño permanecía impasible, pero con los ojos llenos de interés en sus palabras.

--La causa del desmayo fue un alza de azúcar, tan simple como eso. Algunos de los componentes de las pastillas que está tomando son sensibles a ese tipo de cambios, y eso desencadenó la reacción de la inconsciencia y la palidez. Solo deben cuidar ahora su alimentación y negarle todo tipo de azúcar por cuatro días. Deberá endulzar con sacarina o con miel, comer mucho vegetal y beber mucho líquido que le permita mover toda esa glicemia que quedó. Algo de ejercicio no le haría mal, un desayuno balanceado y almuerzo al medio día. Solo tres comidas al día y libres de grasas, frituras y dulces.

Kaiba apretó los puños con rabia. ¿Qué se creía ese médico al decir todo eso?, Él sabía perfectamente que los hermanos vivían separados y que las condiciones económicas de ninguno daban para tal clase de cuidados. Shizuka lo había comentado en el pasillo, ese doctor era el médico de cabecera de su madre y conocía toda su historia familiar. Dominó no era una ciudad grande y toda la zona conocía a Jounouchi y sabía que vivía de mala manera con un padre alcóholico. ¿Acaso no pensaba?.

Otomo nuevamente dirigió su vista hacia Seto, y este pareció sorprenderse de algo que entendía recién en ese momento. ¿Porqué el médico lo había dejado entrar?, ¿porqué daba todos esos consejos sabiendo que los hermanos no podrían solventarlos?

--¿Solo eso doctor? –preguntó el rubio con decisión. Shizuka asintió y el joven CEO los miró sin entender... ¿acaso estaban aceptando la responsabilidad de un tratamiento?, si bien las indicaciones no requerían de grandes sacrificios económicos, si necesitaban un tiempo y dedicación de los que los hermanos no disponían. Según lo que escuchaba de Mokuba, Shizuka trabajaba con su madre en la tienda de ropa que esta tenía, y Jounouchi ya había mostrado su negativa a llevar a la americana a su casa, por lo que tendría que vivir con ella en el hotel si pretendía cumplir con lo que el médico estaba poniendo en tablas.

--¿Están seguros de poder hacerlo? –preguntó bruscamente, sacando a los hermanos de su concentración.

--Es exactamente la misma pregunta que iba a plantearles muchachos –dijo Otomo, sorprendiéndolos a todos. –Los conozco muchachos... aunque Jounouchi no venga hace años a atenderse, tengo algunas nociones sobre sus vidas actuales.

--¿Entonces para qué les da indicaciones que sabe que no pueden cumplir? –gruñó Kaiba, poco menos que furioso.

--Lamentablemente no puedo indicar otra cosa Kaiba-san. Y aquí es donde quisiera que usted interviniera.

Shizuka y Jounouchi miraron sin entender al médico, y pronto desviaron los ojos hacia Seto, que estaba tan confundido como ellos.

--Me gustaría pedirle personalmente que usted se hiciera cargo de la convalecencia de Setsuna.

--¡¿Qué?!

--¡Claro que no! –gritó el rubio, poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa -¡Eso no se puede!, ¡yo me encargaré de ella!

--Jounouchi... -Sanosuke paseó la mano por su cabello y suspiró –sé que quisieras poder atenderla tú mismo, pero entiende que no puedes... Si uno de tus amigos no puede hacerlo por ti, o a menos que la madre de tu hermana pusiera una persona por una semana a dedicarse exclusivamente a la alimentación de tu prima... tendré que verme en la obligación de internarla...

--¡Entonces es mejor que vuelva a casa!

--Eso sería peor. Estuve revisando el itinerario personal que tu prima lleva en cuanto al consumo de sus pastillas... Al parecer el desfase de horas entre Estados Unidos y Japón confundió un poco a Setsuna con respecto a los horarios... Cabe la posibilidad que su organismo esté hipersensible debido a la ingesta doble de algún medicamento, o a la falta del mismo.

--Entonces no fue una simple alza de glicemia... -dijo Shizuka –es un conjunto de cosas...

--Cosas que no son de preocupación. –dijo con voz firme Otomo –Es común que los pacientes en algún momento se equivoquen y consuman mas o menos de lo que corresponde... las dosis tienen eso previsto. –durante largos momentos el silencio reinó entre los jóvenes mientras eran observados por el mayor. -¿y bien Kaiba-san?, ¿qué me dice?

--...Si digo que no quedaré como un ogro insensible... Y ciertamente eso no soy...

--¿Entonces debo indicar su dirección como posible contacto?

La fría mirada del joven empresario hizo temblar por un momento la seguridad del médico, pero las razones eran más poderosas que los sentimientos. Setsuna debía continuar su tratamiento con rigurosidad y, si bien el incidente era pequeño e insignificante, no quería arriesgar el trabajo de tantos años.

--Quiero hablar con usted a solas –ordenó el Ceo, dando por entendido a los hermanos que debían retirarse.

--Kaiba...

--Sal Perro, dije que tengo que hablar con este señor.

La pelirroja tomó la mano de su hermano, intentando aplacar cualquier ademán de pelea que surgiera entre ambos.

--Dejémoslo hermano... Permiso...

Ambos salieron de la pequeña oficina y Seto aprovechó para sentarse con esos aires de superioridad con los que parecía haber nacido.

--Usted me va a explicar todo esto, porque a ellos podrá mentirles, pero a mí no.

* * *

Setsuna ya estaba en compañía de Atemu y los demás cuando Jounou y su pequeña hermana aparecieron. En cuanto la americana vio a su primo, corrió a refugiarse tras el antiguo faraón, que gustoso la llenó de palabras tiernas de protección y galanura, sin embargo, antes que cualquiera reaccionara, los brazos del rubio cachorro se cerraron sobre su prima en un abrazo asfixiante y sobreprotector. Casi de inmediato comenzaron los reproches, los "te dije que te cuidaras", las regañadas, los "qué hubiera pasado si..." y demases cosas que Setsuna había escuchado durante toda su vida.

--Estoy bien... solo me pasé con los helados...

--¡Pero...!

--Jounouchi .-le interrumpió con voz fuerte -...Solo quiero irme... no quiero pasar mis vacaciones en un hospital...

--Debemos esperar Set-chan... -dijo Shizuka.

--Pero... el doctor dijo que podía irme en cuanto hablara con ustedes...

--¿Qué les dijo el médico muchachos? –preguntó Yugi. -¿Les dio alguna indicación?

--Pues... si, nos dio algunas cosas... pero no podemos cumplirlas nosotros... -dijo Jounou casi con vergüenza en la voz

--¿Entonces....?

--El doctor le pidió a Kaiba-san que se encargara de Setsuna –dijo Shizuka viendo que su hermano se negaba a aceptar aún esa opción.

--¡¿Qué?! –gritaron todos, incluyendo a la morena de mirada color sangre.

--Se necesita una rigurosa alimentación durante al menos una semana, y algunas otras cosas que, según el doctor, se cumplirían en la Mansión Kaiba...

--¡Genial! –exclamó Mokuba, adelantándose, e intentando subir el ya alicaído ánimo de los presentes –Todos tendrán excusas para ir a la casa y podremos usar todas esas cosas que mi hermano me compra y que no uso nunca...

--Es una buena idea –secundó Yugi.

--A mi también me parece... -apoyó Atemu también. –Una princesa en una mansión es lo más adecuado.

Jounouchi había abierto la boca para recalcar su negativa a esa idea, pero el piropo lanzado por el yami y el sonrojo de su prima le hicieron olvidarse de todo.

--¡¡Atemu!!

--¿Qué?

--¡No te atrevas a coquetearla!

--Pero si yo no...

--¡Que no te atrevas!

* * *

--¿Y bien?, espero su explicación...

--...Kaiba-san... primero quiero que entienda que no estoy mintiendo...

--Esconder la verdad y mentir es casi lo mismo.

--Bien –dijo en un suspiro –en vista que no puedo evadir su instinto, le explicaré, pero le pido que sea cuidadoso con la información que le daré.

--Habla.

--Esta bien. Setsuna es parte de un nuevo tratamiento experimental contra distintos tipos de cáncer que se ha llevado a cabo a nivel mundial en los países más desarrollados del mundo.

--¿Y eso que tiene de especial como para guardarlo en tanto secreto?

--...60 leucémicos como ella comenzaron hace 5 años el tratamiento Kaiba-san... y solo Setsuna ha sobrevivido hasta ahora... Algo en su cuerpo permite que el tratamiento nuevo funcione con mucha efectividad, y es necesario que descubramos que es, pero para eso la necesitamos en perfecto estado y con sus pastillas al día...

--Además de necesitarla enferma.

--¿Qué quiere decir?

--Ciertamente 5 años es muy poco tiempo para ver claras y definitivas mejorías en una enfermedad como el cáncer, pero si ella se recuperara, obviamente no podrían saber que hace que ella viva y los otros no...

--Esa es una suposición que me ofende profundamente... -pero se detuvo al ver que Kaiba se levantaba.

--Investigaré por mi cuenta el tratamiento. Más le vale que no haya información importante que no me informe.

--¿Informar?

--Mañana al mediodía quiero que envíe a mi casa en carta certificada un reporte completo sobre este nuevo tratamiento... No quiero que omita nada...

--¡Pero esos datos los maneja su médico y los institutos epidemiológicos estadounidenses!

--Pues consígalos... mientras me hablaba parecía muy informado...

Sin decir más, el CEO se retiró de la oficina pensando que acababa de perder su único oasis de tranquilidad en el mundo entero... su propia casa...

**Continuará. **

****

**Notas: ¡Hooola!, por fin salió este cap. Ya era hora. ****Primero que nada quiero agradecer a los que leyeron "Némesis" y muchas gracias por sus reviews!! **

**Ahora contestemos los rev de aquí:**

****

**Ookamipr****: ¿Cierto que si?, Seto puede ser muy diferente de lo que el resto ve, pero es terco y no le gusta mostrarse. **

****

**Kaiba**** Shirou: Un poco tarde pero llegó **

****

**Kokoro**** Yana: Kaaaasan! Aquí va otro capítulo, ojala que te haya gustado. **

****

**Nakokun****: Lo de Setsuna era un recuerdo solamente, la quimioterapia la había usado hacía muchos años, en este cap se nota un poco eso, por eso tiene el pelo largo nuevamente. De todas maneras gracias por recordarme esos detalles, a mí siempre se me pasan. **

****

**K-RO: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Si antes Kaiba estaba loco con Setsuna, imagina como será tenerla en su propia casa las 24 horas XD, ahora si que el CEO sabrá lo que es estar molesto . gracias por el review**

****

**Itsuki**** Toshi: Jejeje, parece que los Dioses tardan un poco en procesar las peticiones de que no tarde… Pero en fin, aquí esta el otro cap. Y en cuanto al kilo de imaginación…. Dudo que valga mucho XD**

****

**Ashura****: Jejeje, este capítulo fue un poco más serio que el segundo, pero creo que en el siguiente habrá mas risas con la llegada de Setsuna a la casa de Kaiba. **

****

**Guerrera Lunar: Jajaja eso de sacar a relucir la parte estúpida de Seto me hizo reír mucho!, pero es la verdad. Al principio pensé que era DEMASIADO estúpido para ser Kaiba pero…. Lo de los helados traerá unos problemas más, pero no mucho, y no hay que preocuparse que si algo no voy a hacer en este fic, es matar a Setsuna… en los primeros capítulos. **

****

**Gracias a todos por sus palabras! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ishida Rio.- ******


	4. Capítulo 4

**Viernes, 01 de octubre de 2004**

**Notas: No se si todos conocen la palabra "piropo", pero por si acaso, lo explico. Un piropo es un elogio coqueto. Como eso de "una princesa en un castillo" que Atemu le dijo a Setsuna **

* * *

**De América con amor**

**Capítulo 4.**

Vaya si había sido un día complicado:

Primero, despertar de madrugada para intentar terminar el famoso proyecto que sus estúpidos inversionistas americanos querían revocar.

Segundo, ser convencido por Mokuba a ir al parque con él.

Tercero, el Perro estaba ahí.

Cuarto, peor que el Perro... ¡la Loca estaba ahí!

Quinto, discusión con la Loca.

Sexto, Loca inconsciente.

Séptimo, él a cargo de la recuperación de la mocosa esa.

Octavo, él aceptando encargarse de la recuperación de la Loca.

Noveno, separar al Cachorro de una semi-asfixiada-loca para poder llevarla de una vez a su casa.

Décimo... vivir en la Mansión Kaiba.

--¡Tienes una casa preciosa!, ¿puedo mirar?, ¿puedo pasear? ¡Moki, enséñame la casa!, ¡es enorme!... Oye, esto lo conozco, Mamá lo quiere para su museo... ¿no se lo venderías?, nyaaaa, ¡que liiiiiiindo!, ¡Mira Moki!, vamos, ¿a qué hora se come en esta casa?, ¿hay helados de postre?... ¡¿cómo que no hay helados?!... ¡¿Quéeeeee?!, ¡¿nada de azúcar?!, nooooooooooooooooooo.....

Tranquilo Kaiba... ya se le pasará...

Esperemos...

* * *

Seto oprimía sus sienes con fuerza intentando mitigar la jaqueca que le partía la cabeza en ese preciso instante. De tanto en tanto su gélida mirada se dirigía a su "nueva inquilina", la que parecía muy entretenida probando que tanto podía rebotar sobre los sillones. La risa de Mokuba se escuchaba de fondo. Kaiba suspiró. Nunca en esa casa se habían oído tantas risas... Bien, punto para la Loca americana... 

--Loca... -llamó. Setsuna dejó de rebotar para mirar al castaño –Ahora que por fin estás quieta y callada, te explicaré lo que me dijo el médico con calma...

--Nada de azúcar y horribles comidas durante unos días. –dijo ella -¿Me equivoco?

--Si. –repuso con firmeza –Me dijo que te torturara lentamente y te hiciera un filtro de sangre abriendo tus muñecas durante tres días...

Su pequeño Kaiba quedó mudo mirando. ¿Su hermano con una ironía que no era dirigida a Jounou?

--....¿En serio?

--¡Por supuesto que no!

--No grites, te arrugarás cuando seas viejo...

--¡¿Qué demonios me importa lo que pasará cuando sea viejo?!

--Debería importarte, a Jounou no le gustarás arrugado como un durazno seco...

--¿A no? –ella negó sonriendo. Kaiba frunció el ceño y tosió un poco para disimular.

--Como te iba diciendo... una cocinera se encargará de tus horarios y comidas. No puedes comer nada azucarado en la próxima semana...

--¡¿La próxima semana?!, ¡pero si siempre me dan tres o cuatro días! –Kaiba sonrió dando la espalda a la muchacha.

--Pues ahora dijo una semana.

Mokuba aguantó una exclamación cuando los ojos de Setsuna comenzaron a llenarse de agua y brillo y empezaron a temblar como si de un cachorro abandonado se tratase...

--Pero...

--Nada de peros...

--Pero...

--Dije nada de peros –con fuerza y la mirada llena de autoridad, Seto se volvió hacia la americana, para encontrarse de golpe con su cara de "no me hagas eso por favor que soy una triste huerfanita" –Y no me vas a convencer con esa cara de protagonista de telenovela sufrida.

--Eres increíblemente cruel Seto Kaiba –le dijo ella con un puchero –Pero no importa, mi venganza será grande y poderosa.

--No me amenaces en mi propia casa. –reclamó, y esta vez, Setsuna calló. –Así me gustas más. Silenciosa y quieta.

--Entonces no entiendo como te gusta mi primo.

--No me gusta.

--¿En serio?

--Por supuesto, ¿porqué habría de gustarme?

--Porque es tierno, simpático, guapo, agradable, hiperkinético y porque sabe a miel...

--¿Sabe a....? ¡pervertida!, Mokuba, ve a tu cuarto

--Pero hermano, esto se pone divertido

--¡Mokuba!

Era como si el mundo se pusiera de cabeza día tras día. Desde la llegada de la Loca (que no eran más que un par de días, pero parecían semanas) todo estaba al revés. ¡Incluso él se comportaba de una manera distinta!

Su pecho se llenó de aire suficiente para regañar a los dos niños que tenía enfrente y su boca se abrió enorme para gritar todas las cosas que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza, pero en ese mismo instante... Una empleada pulcramente vestida de burdeo y blanco entró.

--Kaiba-sama, le espera una visita en el Hall.

--¿Quién es? –preguntó Mokuba antes que su hermano dejara explotar su furia contra la mujer.

--Un joven llamado Katsuya. Jounouchi Katsuya. -A la seña del muchacho menor, la mucama se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

--Vamos –dijo simplemente el CEO, tomando a Setsuna de la muñeca y arrastrándola.

Tal y como la mujer había dicho, el rubio esperaba un poco inquieto junto a un gran ventanal. La luz daba de la tarde daba de lleno sobre su cuerpo, tiñendo su cabello de un rojizo suave y dando a su piel un delicioso bronceado. Seto se quedó mirando el espectáculo durante unos instantes breves, casi fugaces, antes de continuar su marcha firme hacia él.

--Perro...

--Kaiba...

--¡Hola primo!

Mokuba observaba un poco alejado puesto que la orden de ir a su cuarto aún no era revocada.

--¿Qué pasa Perro? –preguntó con voz dura Kaiba, un poco molesto ante la súbita aparición del rubio. -¿Acaso no confías que pueda cuidar a la loca de tu prima?

--No... no es eso Kaiba... -dijo con una ceja arqueada al ver que el castaño aún llevaba a su prima de la muñeca –Solo quiero hablar con Set... un momento...

El Ceo notó que no había soltado a la americana y que esta sonreía con cierta picardía al mirarlo, aunque todo rastro de seguridad se borraba cuando su mirada escarlata se posaba en su rubio primo.

Ambos se alejaron unos metros y aunque Kaiba moría de ganas de saber de qué hablaban, optó por retirarse, jalando de la oreja a un supuestamenteescondido Mokuba que espiaba en silencio.

--Dije a la cama Mokuba...

--Pero si son recién las 7pm...

--No me discutas...

Y mientras sus pasos se alejaban, los primos permanecían de pie junto al gran ventanal.

--Escúchame Setsuna, no sé que pasa por tu cabeza, pero te prohíbo terminantemente que conviertas este lugar en una casa de locos.

--¿Una... casa de locos?

--...Solo compórtate ¿ok?

--¡Claro! Setsuna será buena...

--¿Cuántas veces oí eso?

--Ohhh, vamos primo, dame algo de mérito. No nos hemos visto en 10 años, ¿no pude haber cambiado en ese tiempo?

--Lo dudo mucho.

--Que malo eres. –dijo con un puchero.

--Solo procura que Kaiba no te arranque la cabeza, no tiene mucha paciencia.

--A Setsuna le gusta su cabeza en donde está.

--Y por sobre todo... -ella hizo una expresión de no entender –Quiero que te olvides de lo que pasó en la heladería. Te lo dejamos bien en claro, no arruinaste nada entre Kaiba y yo, ¿me entiendes?

--....Está bien...

--_Sabía que no lo habías olvidado._ Si Set es una buena chica, Jounou la llevará de paseo siguiente viernes en la tarde.

--¡Genial!, entonces no me meteré en más problemas que los de costumbre.

--....Al menos es algo...

Ambos rieron un poco cuando Kaiba apareció nuevamente.

--La mesa está servida, pasen de una vez antes que se enfríe. –dijo con voz fuerte, dando a entender que la "invitación" era para ambos.

--¡Comida!, ¡vamos primo! Muero de hambre... -insistió jalando su mano. Sabía perfectamente que el rubio intentaría irse para evitar a Kaiba. Eso se le notaba a leguas–Aprovecha que el K' es quien invita...

--¿K'? –preguntó Jounouchi, sin ver que Seto también ponía atención, aminorando el largo de sus zancadas.

--Claro, Kaiba... Kawaii... ¿denominador común?, K-a, pero si "Ka" y "K'" suenan iguales, así que...

Rojo de vergüenza el castaño volvió a caminar como siempre. Nunca en su vida había recibido un apodo distinto a "ricachón amargado", "ojos de hielo" o "desagradable gato", todos, dicho sea de paso, puestos por el cachorro hiperquinético que iba unos metros más atrás.

--_K'... _

--No creo que le agrade que le pongas un apodo Set...

--No lo sabremos hasta que él nos lo diga.

--Dijiste que te gustaba tu cabeza donde estaba...

--No seas melodramático, es un chico kawaii, dudo que quiera sacarme la cabeza solo por decirle K'... es mejor que "Blue Eyes" ¿o no?

--...No lo sé...

--_¿Blue Eyes?... ¿cómo mi dragón?_

--¿Sabías que Kaiba usa un dragón llamado Blue Eyes?

--¿En serio?, wow... oye, que largo el camino hasta el comedor... con razón los hermanos son tan delgados...

Por fin el comedor apareció con su enorme mesa de mantel blanco y los cuatro platos servidos. Mokuba los esperaba con su típica sonrisa amable mientras dos sirvientes esperaban a un lado del puesto de Seto. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, ambos sirvieron jugos y vino a su jefe y se retiraron.

El pelinegro rápidamente comenzó una conversación amena con Katsuya, conversación en la que, extrañamente, la americana no participó. El castaño observó que se veía sumamente concentrada mientras comía, quizás un poco pensativa y otro poco melancólica, pero prefirió dejar pasar el pensamiento. Se estaba fijando demasiado en Setsuna.

* * *

Ya la noche estaba un poco entrada cuando Mokuba dejó libre al rubio de sus juegos y conversaciones. Se habían pasado la tarde bailando en máquinas, riendo y haciendo apuestas. El ruido se había esparcido por toda la mansión, llenando incluso la lejana y silenciosa biblioteca-estudio del Ceo. 

El muchacho de ojos azules estaba apoyado en su cómodo buró escuchando todo. Las risas eran las que más presencia y fuerza tenían. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo y su mente estaba en blanco.

Su casa siempre había sido su refugio, su isla de silencio, en donde podía escapar de todo el bullicio de la ciudad, de las personas aprovechadas, de la ineptitud de sus maestros, de la presencia de Katsuya... Sin embargo, ahora tenía un huracán de ojos rojos clavado en su sala bailando Happy Smile Hello de alguna serie de animé adaptada para el juego Stepmanía. Con ella, obviamente venía de agregado su sobreprotector primo... y con él todos los demás.

Lo más extraño de todo... era que nada de eso le molestaba tanto como debiera. La loca de Setsuna ya le había arrancado varias sonrisas en el par de días que llevaban de conocerse, y la presencia de Jounou pues... siempre deseada y jamás tenida... era un verdadero regalo. La felicidad de Mokuba siempre sería bien recibida, por lo que debía estar algo agradecido de la americana esa...

¡¡Ding dong Kaiba!! ¿aceptando que le debes algo a alguien?

--Estoy volviéndome loco...

Entonces se sintió confundido. No era posible que Setsuna estuviera calando tan hondo.

--Igual que el Cachorro...

Dos pares de ojos despiertos aparecieron en su mente, achocolatados y escarlatas... Tan parecidos y tan distintos...

Sus pensamientos siguieron hasta que el silencio lo sorprendió. El rubio ya se había ido y las voces de su hermano y la muchacha sonaban por un pasillo cercano que, adivinó, llevaba a las habitaciones.

Era hora de volver a trabajar. Suficiente tiempo había perdido... un día entero sin trabajar... Algo impensable Kaiba, impensable...

--Un día...

Entonces se levantó y salió del estudio. Si había dejado 12 horas de trabajo de lado... bien podía dejar también la noche libre.

--Buenas noches a todos.

* * *

Cuando el día llegó y el sol apareció sobre el horizonte, Kaiba le dijo que era sábado. La rutina le informó al castaño que debía darse un baño rápido y un desayuno escuálido para ir a supervisar la empresa. Ladraría unas órdenes y se quedaría en su oficina unas horas para intentar recuperar el día perdido de trabajo. Al salir, ladraría de nuevo a sus empleados y luego volvería a casa, en donde descansaría en paz junto a su hermano tomando un agradable té. 

Todo fue tal como le indicó la rutina, de no ser porque ese "descansaría en paz..." nunca llegó. Con Setsuna y Mokuba instalando un Game Center en la sala (compuesto por todos los regalos hechos por su hermano mayor a lo largo de su vida), era imposible.

A las 00.45, cuando el domingo ya había desplazado al tímido sábado, Kaiba apareció en su habitación con una única meta en la mente: dormir. Tener a la loca en casa era, literalmente, tener un huracán en un frasco.

Con ansias tomó un vaso de agua que había en el escritorio y pesadamente se tiró sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos, dispuesto a dormir tanto como jamás había hecho....

--¿Hermano? –la voz de Mokuba sonaba lejana y amortiguada, como si le hablara a través de algo espeso. –Seto... vamos, levántate de una vez...

Leves empujones y movimiento sobre su cuerpo... ¿acaso no era un sueño o una divagación que el pelinegro estaba ahí?

--Set... oye Set... -escuchó –No despierta...

--Te dije que el somnífero ese no era para echarle dos pastillas, solo una. –su voz sonaba aún más lejana que la del muchacho más joven, y parecía provenir del pasillo.

--¿Y qué hago ahora?

--Déjalo dormir.

El peso de su hermano se retiró de la cama y nuevamente el silencio reinó en todo el lugar. La pesadez del sueño volvió y Kaiba sintió que se alejaba y se hundía en la nada mientras un sector de su mente protestaba...

_Otro día de trabajo perdido... _

¡Ding dong!, Bienvenido Lunes.

Su reloj biológico al fin pareció trabajar con normalidad, avisando a las 4.30am que la noche había acabado y que era hora de despertar. Seto le hizo caso, como todos los días, pero lleno de una energía extraña, que no conocía. ¿A eso le llamarían descanso?, wow, se sentía genial. Quizás fuera buena idea practicarlo de vez en cuando...

--_Dormí más de 24 horas... _Increíble...

Quería estar serio, pero se sentía tan bien, que no pudo evitar sonreír. Se miró al espejo felicitando a la naturaleza por crearlo tan increíblemente bello y luego se dedicó a vestirse tarareando una canción que no sabía donde había escuchado. Luego reconoció que era una de las tantas que su hermano y la loca esa habían bailado durante horas en las odiosas máquinas que estaban en la sala.

Dios, estaba lleno de energía. ¿Qué diablos se hacía cuando una persona se sentía tan bien?, ¿correr, bailar, comer, dormir, reír, trabajar?

Por primera vez se dio cuenta que tenía más ganas de las que necesitaba, y por un momento, entendió porque el Cachorro dorado era tan increíblemente hiperkinético. Aunque sabía que Jounou no tenía, por decirlo de algún modo, muchas horas de descanso, ni de real descanso, creyó que su actual estado era lo más cercano a él que estaría jamás.

--Bien, a trabajar.

Pero estaba tan endemoniadamente lleno de energía, que decidió irse caminando. Era una buena oportunidad de gastar calorías y procesar el azúcar que parecía correr a raudales en su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó a la oficina más alta de la ciudad, o sea la suya, y recibió el primer informe de su secretaria personal comprendió también el porqué el perro estaba todo el santo día feliz... no tenía que lidiar con inversionistas imbéciles.

--¡¡Que vengan a mi oficina inmediatamente!!

* * *

--¿Preocupado? 

--Si... no puedo evitarlo Shizuka... Set-chan en casa de Kaiba...

--¿Y quién te preocupa más hermano?, ¿Set o Kaiba-san?

La pregunta descolocó completamente al rubio. ¿Cómo que quién le preocupaba más?, pues obviamente que...

--Pues...

--¿A qué fuiste ayer a la mansión de los Kaiba? –otra pregunta descolocadora en menos de un minuto, ¿acaso estaba en un interrogatorio o qué?

--Pues a advertir a Setsuna sobre su comportamiento en esa casa.

--¿Crees que Kaiba-san no tiene suficiente fuerza de carácter como para indicarle los límites de su propia casa?

--...Es que... él... es demasiado duro para hablar y... quizás... quizás Set se sentiría mal y ya sabes como se pone cuando no está a gusto en un lugar... todo lo desordena y... bueno...

--Y como estás de vacaciones, las oportunidades de ver a Kaiba-san también son menores ¿verdad? Y quieres asegurarte de que Set esté realmente la semana ahí para tener una excusa e ir y así...

--¡¡Ya basta!! –le gritó de pronto, acallándola.

--Tú mismo me contaste que Kaiba-san te gustaba, no veo porqué...

--¡¡Porque está mal!!, ¿no lo entiendes Shizuka?, ¿de qué me sirve saber qué siento y hacia quién si sé que nunca será realidad?

--¿Cómo sabes que jamás será realidad?

--¡Porque es Kaiba!

--La misma persona que aceptó cuidar a Setsuna, que pagó el hospital y que correrá con todos los gastos. ¿Eso cuadra con la "normal" personalidad de Kaiba Seto?

--Ese es el otro problema... -la pelirroja miró a su hermano con preocupación –Setsuna... Kaiba se ve muy a gusto con ella... ¿qué haré si se gustan Shizuka?

La muchacha de ojos grises pasó los brazos por los hombros de su hermano, instándolo a abrazarla. El gesto no tardó en llegar, volcando todos los sentimientos encontrados que el rubio sentía en su atribulado corazón.

--No sé que hacer Shizuka...

Y lo cierto era que ella tampoco sabía qué decirle.

--¿Qué tal si vamos a verla?, Kaiba-san ha de estar trabajando a esta hora. Así no gastas dinero en los videojuegos y los disfrutas gratis en la sala de Mokuba.

--...No es mala idea...

* * *

--¿Hola, Atemu?, habla Mokuba.... Muy bien, gracias. Te llamo para preguntar si tú y Yugi quieren venir a mi casa hoy.... Si, en media hora.... Vengan con ropa cómoda, ojalá deportiva... si, deportiva... A Setsuna se le ocurrió algo genial... ¡Claro!, avísale a los demás... Los espero... Recuerda, en media hora para que aprovechemos bien el tiempo...

* * *

--Hola Mokuba, soy yo.

--¡_Hermano!_

--Te llamo para recordarte que tienes que sacar ese Game Center de la sala. –dijo seriamente, mostrando una autoridad paternal pero tierna.

--_No te preocupes hermano, los llevamos al Ala Este, ese sector que casi no se usa..._

--Prometiste que no volverías a armarlo...

--_¿En serio lo hice? Mooooo, no lo recuerdo, pero no te preocupes, los planes de hoy son más silenciosos, podrás trabajar con calma... _

--¿Los...planes? –un escalofrío lo recorrió.

--_No te preocupes, haremos deporte, ¿qué te parece?_ –él lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

--Excelente... _así estarán tan cansados que no tardarán en dormir y yo recuperaré mis dos días sin trabajar._ Nos vemos en casa.

--_¡Claro!_

* * *

Por fin estaban hechas las presentaciones. Anzu, Honda, Ryou y Bakura por fin habían conocido a la famosa Setsuna y los lazos estaban creándose. Los albinos habían hecho migas inmediatamente con la traviesa americana, encontrando por fin alguien, aparte de Malik y Marik, que les secundara en sus ideas locas y problemáticas. Honda, al igual que Yugi, mantenía una relación de "reciénteestoyconociendo". Anzu en cambio... 

--No sabes lo emocionada que estoy de conocerte...

--¿En serio?, ¿y eso porqué?

--Porque hacer amigos es algo realmente increíble. Además eres de otro país... ¡Estados Unidos!, la tierra de las oportunidades...

--Claro, no sabes cuanto –dijo sarcástica.

--Yo quiero estudiar danza en alguna academia de tu país. Todo es tan increíble...

--_Alguien quítemela de encima..._

--Y mi meta es convertirme en bailarina profesional...

--_Si, si que interesante... ¿Acaso no tengo excusas para pararme y alejarme?_

--¿Y cuales son tus sueños Setsuna?

--_Por el momento, no verte más._ Ninguno en especial.

--¡Pero eso no puede ser!, la juventud...

--Disculpa Anzu -le interrumpió, poniéndose de pie - pero creo que olvidé algo ...en alguna parte...

Rápidamente se alejó trotando, enfilando hacia los albinos con urgencia.

--¿Qué tal tu primera dosis de Anzu-discursos? –preguntó maliciosamente Bakura.

--¡Nunca creí encontrar a alguien que aún pensara que EEUU es un país de oportunidades!

--Tranquila, ya te acostumbrarás –calmó Ryou, con su tranquilidad de siempre.

--Bien, entonces aprovechemos de preparar todo... ¿Saben patinar verdad? –preguntó la morena con una enorme sonrisa.

--¿Patinar?

* * *

Eran casi las 23.00pm cuando su limusina cruzó los portones de la mansión. Todo estaba tan iluminado que podía ver toda la larga muralla, hasta que esta se perdía en la curva de la calle. 

Su casa seguía siendo, en algunas partes al menos, un refugio de tranquilidad dentro de una ciudad cambiante y creciente.

Sin gritarle ni reprenderlo, Seto dejó al chofer de la limusina y entró en la casa, sin dirigirle una palabra a nadie.

--Buenas noches Kaiba-sama

--¿Y Mokuba?

Un atronador ruido resonó en las paredes, proviniendo de un gran salón de eventos que había al fondo de la mansión, saliendo al patio trasero. Era un grito... un grito de muchas voces al mismo tiempo...

Dejando a la persona que le había hablado de lado, Seto corrió hasta llegar a las enormes puertas dobles que cubrían el salón. Podía escuchar diversos sonidos, amortiguados por las gruesas paredes que protegían ese lugar.

Sus brazos fuertes empujaron las hojas dobles y por fin pudo ver que era lo que ocurría...

--¡No es justo!, ¡siempre ganas!

--Cuando quieran les enseño a jugar muchachos, no hay problema...

--¿Qué demonios...? –balbuceó Kaiba-

--¡Hermano!

¿Qué hacía toda la tropa en su salón de eventos?... ¡¿Qué hacían todos vestidos con patines y cascos?!...

--¡¡¿Porqué mi salón parece una cancha de hockey?!!

--¿No quieres jugar K'? –preguntó Setsuna –Si quieres, queda un cupo en nuestro equipo –señalando a Ryou y Bakura.

--Mi hermano que juegue con nosotros –reclamó Mokuba –Ustedes son muy buenos...

Kaiba observó su, otrora, elegante salón, viendo dos pequeños arcos de hockey, mesas en los costados, la hermana del perro y la fastidiosa de Anzu como porristas , Mokuba, Honda, Yugi y Atemu por un lado y la americana con los albinos por otro. Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, el castaño notó que cierto canino no estaba.

--¿Y bien Kaiba? –preguntó Bakura, con su típica mirada pícara -¿Con quién juegas?

--¡Aquí están los refrescos!

La voz alegre desvió su atención por breves segundos. Jounou aparecía por una puerta lateral con dos bandejas, una en cada mano, con refrescos y picadillos varios. El CEO vio, con deleite, que el muchacho vestía pantalones cortos y ajustados a sus largas piernas, un delantal blanco, una camiseta negra (también ajustada) y una simpática gorrita, de esas que usan las mujeres de la servidumbre de una casa. Se veía tan guapo... luminoso... precioso... hermoso... cálido... suave... deseable...

--¡Hola Kaiba! –saludó Katsuya, extrañamente efusivo y tambaleante -¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

--¿Y a ti que te pasa Perro? –la risa de Ryou se escuchó cristalina, mientras la de Bakura le acompañaba un poco más tétrica y maliciosa

--¿Qué le dieron a mi primo, chicos? –preguntó Setsuna, mirándolos.

--Nada grave, no se preocupen... Normalmente se usa para levantar el ánimo, pero también tiene un leve efecto... "alcoholizante"

--Bien... ¡entonces sigamos jugando!

Mágicamente la atención pareció desviarse del poco equilibrado Jounouchi, pasando al partido que los otros estaban montando en medio del salón.

--¿No quieres un refresco Kaiba? –ofreció el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

--Estás drogado Perro...

--¿Yo?, yo estoy en perfectas condiciones... ¡no he tomado nada! –con firmeza sacó pecho y puso cara seria, pero en su mano izquierda, la bandeja de panecillos se tambaleó, amenazando con desparramarse por todo el lugar. Kaiba se la quitó de la mano de un solo movimiento y, después de dejarla en una mesa cercana, tomó la muñeca del muchacho y lo arrastró con él.

Afortunadamente en ese momento, los albinos ejecutaban una increíble maniobra conjunta, lo que apuntaba en gol número 7 de ese partido. Solo un par de ojos escarlatas notaron el repentino movimiento, y brillaron con satisfacción. Sus deducciones no estaban tan equivocadas. Hacer amistad con esos chicos locos podía ser de mucha ayuda a la hora de lograr que Kaiba pusiera más atención en su primo.

--¡Excelente! –gritó entonces, abrazando a Ryou y Bakura. Luego, y con un simple impulso, llegó hasta las enormes puertas y las cerró nuevamente. Fuera lo que fuera que hicieran los tortolitos lejos de la multitud, sería mejor que no se distrajeran con su barullo. –_Buena suerte primo... _

* * *

Sin entender del todo qué demonios estaba haciendo, el castaño continuaba su caminata, arrastrando a un Jounou que nada entendía ya que el mundo parecía más sonoro, colorido y grande que nunca. 

--Más despacio... me caigo... -alcanzó a reclamar antes de que su nariz besara el suelo. El CEO sintió el golpe y se detuvo de inmediato. –que poca delicadeza Kaiba... nunca tendrás novia si sigues así...

--Quizás que basura te dieron... Será mejor que la elimines de una vez...

--¿Me dieron?, ¿quién me dio?, ¿me dieron algo?

--No importa... -con un mínimo esfuerzo levantó al muchacho en sus brazos y continuó hasta llegar a la habitación con él.

--¿Qué... hacemos aquí? –preguntó medio balbuceado, quedándose dormido.

--No te duermas...

--Pero... tengo mucho sueño... Cuéntame un cuento Kaiba...

Sintiendo, lo que su mente racional entendía claramente como una preocupación extrema, Kaiba buscó entre sus remedios personales algo que pudiera inducir el vómito. No le agradaba la idea de un cachorro intoxicado con quizás qué cosa extraña que los locos albinos le hubieran dado. Aún recordaba cuando dejaron a Atemu con la lengua azul por tres días, cuando Anzu faltó una semana por intoxicación y cólico y el examen suspendido por el "lamentable" accidente gástrico que su profesor de ciencias había tenido en una fiesta de dudosa reputación, luego de ser invitado por un desconocido.

Luego de preparar una mezcla lo suficientemente tóxica como para crear una reacción inmediata, pero suficientemente liviana como para ser eliminada inmediatamente, Kaiba se preparó para dársela al cachorro. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y las manos medio temblorosas, se sentó en el borde de la bañera, con Katsuya entre sus piernas, sujetándolo de la cintura hasta equilibrarlo. Con una mano dejó la cabeza rubia sobre su hombro y con la otra entreabrió los labios. Tomó la mezcla y rápidamente la introdujo en la garganta del chico, quien al sentir la intromisión, de inmediato comenzó a protestar.

--¡Traga! –ordenó sujetando su torso con una mano y tapando su boca con la otra. Sus mejillas no dejaban de acalorarse debido al roce que había entre ambos cuerpos. Finalmente, la mezcla pasó de largo y Jounouchi dejó de forcejear. Seto agradeció la quietud y se permitió estrechar aún más el espacio entre ellos y descansar su frente sobre el hombro del cachorro hasta que las arcadas comenzaran. En los breves minutos que pasaron ambos estuvieron ausentes, como si no supieran o sintieran lo que estaba pasando.

_Declárate de una vez... _

_¿Entonces tú y el chico kawaii no son pareja?_

Los labios de Seto se separaron luego de temblar un momento. Su pecho tomó aire para poder decir por fin lo que encerraba y sus ojos cerrados solo esperaban ver un mundo en donde ya no tuviera que lidiar con sentimientos escondidos.

--Cachorro... yo...

Y entonces la primera convulsión llegó. Rápidamente su abrazo de pitón se deshizo y el rubio se precipitó contra el water para vomitar.

Kaiba miró su espalda y escuchó el repugnante sonido y sintió asco. Pero luego sintió algo de pena. Sonriéndose a sí mismo por la oportunidad perdida, sujetó la muñeca de Katsuya, que amenazaba con resbalar y le dio un apoyo firme. Si no podía decirle lo que sentía, al menos disfrutaría de la deliciosa excusa que los albinos le habían dado para poder tocarlo.

Durante los interminables minutos que el rubio estuvo inclinado y tambaleante, el castaño aprovechó de admirar la delicada línea de su espalda, las largas piernas, los brazos tersos, las marcas que surcaban la piel a la altura de los antebrazos y cuello... Eh, un momento... ¿marcas?

--¿Qué es esto...?

Finas y casi imperceptibles líneas que cruzaban en molesta cantidad la piel tersa y suave de su cachorro favorito.

Cuando Jounou por fin se quedó quieto, usó la poca fuerza que le quedaba para enjuagarse la boca y luego cayó rendido, siendo sostenido justo a tiempo por Kaiba, quien lo llevó hacia su cama rápidamente. Luego de tenderlo y asegurarse que solo estaba mareado y algo débil, quiso levantar la camiseta del rubio, pero sus manos se detuvieron a medio camino. La luz de la luna se colaba entre las cortinas, plateada y azulada, jugando con los pliegues de la camiseta y las sábanas, dando un aspecto etéreo e irreal a la habitación completa. Por breves instantes Seto se sintió como un príncipe encantado, que luego de un interminable viaje a lomo de un blanco corcel, llega hasta la embrujada princesa dispuesto a despertarla con un beso de amor de su sueño eterno. ¿A qué hora aparecería la odiosa bruja mala que los intentaría separar para vencerla y saber que estaría para siempre con su amada princesa desconocida?

Suspirando, bajó las manos. Las marcas en la piel de Katsuya habían pasado al olvido. Un segundo plano radical. Ahora su mente solo pensaba en sus confusos sentimientos y en las incomodas sensaciones que le causaba tener tan cerca al rubio. Se sentía triste por ser incapaz de expresar el mar de sentimientos que se revolvía en su corazón, un completo inútil en asuntos de amor. ¿Acaso no había algún manual por ahí?, quizás en la red hubiera uno... había de todo en Internet...

--No seas estúpido Kaiba... -se dijo –cosas como esas no se encuentran en Internet...

--¿Y... qué es lo que buscas? –preguntó Jounou, abriendo apenas los ojos, con una relajada expresión de comodidad.

--...Nada Perro...

Katsuya abrió sus ojos y Seto pudo ver como la luz de la luna los teñía de celeste, marrón, plata, grises, arena y tantos otros colores.

--¿Estás bien?

--...He estado mejor –dijo soltando un suspiro antes de hablar. Medio dormido se acomodó con pereza sobre la pomposa cama, serpenteando su cuerpo delgado contra el cobertor. –Dios esta cama es increíble... -celebró con los ojos cerrados. Con una risa coqueta continuó acomodándose, seguro de estar soñando con aquellos deliciosos momentos. De forma sensual arqueó su cuerpo para quedar finalmente en la misma posición que Seto lo había dejado, pero más hundido entre los pliegues de la cama.

El castaño estaba mudo ante el despliegue de desvergonzada sensualidad. ¿Qué debía hacer él, un estúpido enamorado, ante la divina visión de su amado en su propia cama, sonriendo complacientemente, con el cabello cayendo suavemente sobre su frente sudada, mientras sus labios entreabiertos eran una y otra vez acariciados por esa lengua juguetona que, cual pastel al hambriento, lo tentaban hasta la muerte?

Cruel destino aquél que lo ponía en tal debate.

* * *

--Yo iré a buscarlo. 

Mokuba salió del salón a gran velocidad en sus nuevos patines. Shizuka ya se iba con los albinos, quienes la llevarían en el auto del padre de Ryou, el cual habían sacado sin permiso. De paso llevarían a Yugi, Anzu y Atemu, aunque el antiguo faraón se empeñara en decir que permanecería en la Mansión cuidando a Setsuna del ogro de Shrek-Kaiba.

Los pasillos estaban un poco oscuros y la alfombra cada vez hacía más difícil patinar. Con un rápido movimiento, el muchacho se quitó los artefactos y corrió hacia las habitaciones del fondo. El estudio de su hermano estaba ahí, y de seguro que él sabía donde estaba Katsuya.

Para sorpresa del pequeño, su hermano apareció por el pasillo... desde su habitación...

--¡Seto!, los muchachos se van y preguntan por...

--Está en mi habitación –dijo rápidamente mientras se alejaba casi corriendo con los ojos cubiertos por los flecos que caían sobre su frente. –Duerme...

Mokuba se quedó mirando como el castaño se alejaba sin entender nada. ¿Su hermano apresurado a esas horas?... su voz se oía temblorosa... casi nerviosa... ansiosa... ¿Acaso...? A grandes zancadas llegó a la habitación y abrió con lentitud... entonces suspiró con alivio. El rubio roncaba tranquilamente en la pomposa cama, relajado como si fuera su propia casa.

--Menos mal... Le avisaré a los otros...

* * *

Kaiba corrió a la habitación escondida en donde tenía su supercomputadora para esconderse. La cara le ardía hasta doler, y no podía controlar su respiración por mucho que se esforzara. Las manos le temblaban y parecía que las piernas lo dejarían caer en cualquier momento... 

Rindiéndose a las emociones, se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo frío...

--Cachorro...

_Por un demonio Kaiba... eres tan guapo que no dejas ni dormir... _

Por su fin su pecho comenzó a moverse con cierto ritmo y el calor en su cara comenzaba a bajar. Dicho sea de paso, su mente volvió a funcionar.

¿Acaso Katsuya le había dicho... "guapo"?, ¿un elogio?, ¿un... piropo? ¿para él?

_No Kaiba, seguramente fue para tu gemelo perdido... Obvio que fue para ti..._Se dijo a si mismo.

Sin embargo, junto con el júbilo de saberse apreciado... la tristeza de la inutilidad... Hubiera sido tan fácil como zamarrearlo un poco y decirle "Te quiero..." pero no lo había hecho... Sus labios se habían abierto... estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca... de su cuerpo... inclinado sobre su carita de ángel despistado, sintiendo el suave aroma a miel de su cabello... tan cerca de su pedacito de sol... pero tan lejos de sí mismo...

Entonces su corazón entendió algo que le hizo lanzar un quejido de rabia y dolor... El sol... bello, precioso, necesitado... pero inalcanzable. Así era Jounouchi Katsuya, el dueño de su corazón de hielo derretido... inalcanzable... El sol y el mar no estaban hechos para estar juntos... Dueños del cielo y la tierra, estaban condenados a verse pero jamás tocarse.

El golpe de la cruel verdad le hizo temblar. Tan cerca pero tan lejos... ¿porqué no lo había besado?... ¿porqué no haber tocado el sol aunque fuera una vez?, no le importaba morir quemado... solo hubiera querido tocarlo.

Avergonzado y arrepentido de haber dejado pasar su gran oportunidad, escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas y permaneció mirando el suelo hasta que se quedó dormido.

**Continuará... **

**Notas: Bien... si he de ser sincera, este capítulo no me gusta. Pero tiene lo que tenía presupuestado para esta parte de la historia. Bueno, pero hagamos los comentarios finales. **

**Definitivamente no puedo evitar poner algo de sufrimiento en alguna parte del fic XD, todo iba bastante bien hasta que a Kaiba se le ocurrió llevarse a Jounou ¿no lo creen?**

**Voy a confesar algo, el encuentro Seto/Jounou casi arruinó todo el fic. Me partí la cabeza dos días pensando en como dejarlo y seguir con la línea argumental... pero creo que salió... **

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Aguila Fanel: Jejeje, ya van tres días y sigue vivo (aunque durmió dos días, así que no valen) XD... en cuanto a mejorar la relación Seto/Jounou... eso está por verse... A veces no es tan bueno que los sueños se acerquen demasiado.**

**Guerrera Lunar: Jajaja, me haces reír mucho con tus reviews. Lo cierto es que no puedo evitar poner algo de drama en los fics, es como innato. Mai también aparecerá y la alianza Set/Seto se verá poderosa... aunque Setsuna es un poco proclive a jugar con sus aliados... ya lo verás!**

**Ookamipr: Gracias por tus comentarios!!**

**Ari-chan: Bien, esta vez no tardé tanto **

**El espíritu de Kokoro Yana: ¡Kaasan! Aquí esta el cuarto, espero que te guste **

**Amyzearing: Sip, aunque no lo parezca es un Seto/Jounou, pero tal como dice el summary "futuro". Intentaré hacerlo lo menos trágico posible para salir un poco de mi propio marco. Jeje, me agrada que te guste Setsuna, y eso de que es un demonio es muy cierto XD**

**Nakokun: Ay, esos fics de bey blade me tienen con el alma en un hilo ya que me esta costando mucho continuarlos. Pero le pondré todo mi empeño. De los tres, en todo caso, "Estoy enfermo Kai" es el que tiene más posibilidades de avanzar. **

**Ashura: Tantarán! No tardé un mes!! ¿o si?, bueno, el punto es que ya está aquí el cuarto capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado. **

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron!!!**

**Nos vemos en la proxima.**

**Rio**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclamer: YGO y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pero Setsuna y Chris si. **

**DIsculpas por la falta de indicador de inicio de frases y dialogos, pero este editor esta cambiando las cosas. �� **

* * *

**De América con amor. **

**Capítulo 5.**

El sol en la cara le hizo revolverse intranquilo en su lecho. Odiaba el sol en la cara… quizás por eso, sumados a otros motivos, se había acostumbrado a levantarse tan temprano.

_Katsuya_

_Mareo_

_Hockey_

_Cama_

_Juntos_

_Noche_

Sus ojos azules se abrieron rápidamente mientras los recuerdos golpeaban su mente.

¿Qué….?

Lo último que recordaba era el odioso sentimiento de estupidez que lo llenó antes de quedarse dormido en… la sala de su super computadora… Y si se había quedado dormido ahí… ¿porqué demonios despertaba en su habitación?

¡Mokuba!

Rápidamente una mucama apareció esperando poder atender a su amo, pero solo una pregunta apareció.

¿Dónde está Mokuba?

El joven Mokuba está con su invitada. Pero no sabemos exactamente donde.

¿No saben….?

Molesto y con un gruñido a flor de labios, apartó el cobertor de un brusco movimiento y se levantó cubriéndose con una bata azul petróleo.

¿Desayunaron?

Hace cuatro horas Señor –respondió la mujer.

?Cuatro horas¿qué hora es?

Es mediodía Señor.

Segunda mala noticia del día. ¿Qué cual era la primera¡pues que la Loca y Mokuba estaban perdidos en la Mansión!

Hola hermano, que bueno que despiertas.

La voz del moreno distrajo la atención de Seto inmediatamente, y la mucama aprovechó para retirarse. El muchacho venía con un pantalón deportivo gris y una camiseta blanca.

¿Y esa ropa¿vienes del gimnasio?

Sip, ahora voy a jugar un poco de DDR con Setsuna.

Y si tú estabas en gimnasio solo… -alzó una ceja y algo le dijo que la respuesta a la pregunta que haría no le gustaría ¿Dónde está la Loca?

…Creo que dijo algo de mirar la biblioteca. Parecía muy interesada desde que te llevamos a tu habitación.

Ella…¿dónde estaba yo cuando me encontraron?

En la sala de tu supercomputadora. Setsuna me ayudó a cargarte…

Eh-eh-eh. Supercomputadora y Setsuna no eran palabras que debieran ir en la misma línea.

Hermano… no creerás que ella está…

Azul hielo contra azul oscuro en una batalla de dudas. ¿Sería posible?

Tu sistema de seguridad es infalible hermano… Ella no podría…

Pero por alguna razón se sentía incapaz de terminar la frase… ¿Acaso Setsuna sería capaz de entrar a esa habitación?

No fueron necesarias las palabras. Ambos salieron a paso veloz hacia la biblioteca, entre cuyas paredes se hallaba escondida la supercomputadora más moderna del mundo.

* * *

El gran alboroto le indicó que los hermanos venían. Sospechaba de la rápida respuesta del castaño K' al saber que estaba ahí. Una sonrisa complaciente nació en sus labios mientras echaba una última ojeada a la enorme biblioteca. Sin duda era un lugar increíble y escalofriante… tantos secretos ocultos tras esas miles de páginas… quizás hasta la cura a su enfermedad estaba escondida, esperando que alguien la encontrara. 

¡Loca!

Haciéndose la sorprendida y poniendo la mejor de sus caras de "_Oh, me encontraron_", volteó mientras dejaba caer un libro de forma calculadamente descuidada.

¡Hola K'!

¿Qué haces aquí?

Miro tus libros… -dijo recogiendo el ejemplar de "Enciclopedia mundial de Felinos" ¿qué más podría hacer sin conocer las contraseñas?

Mokuba se sintió culpable de haber pedido ayuda a Setsuna para sacar a su hermano de la habitación al ver como Seto se tensaba.

Tienes una biblioteca increíble. Mamá estaría fascinada de estar aquí. Hay varios tomos que ella no tiene…

La luz de la mañana entraba por las ventanas de cortinas descorridas, dando un agradable ambiente al lugar. Kaiba suspiró, pensando que el séptimo día de aquella larga semana de convalecencia estaba llegando demasiado lento.

¿Tienes algún plan para hoy Set? –preguntó el moreno intentando desviar la atención del tema principal, pero solo logró espantar al CEO.

No Encanto… hoy tengo ganas de mirar el techo de mi habitación con toda la calma del mundo…

Los hermanos quedaron estáticos durante algunos momentos. No conocían a la americana más de dos semanas, pero les bastaba para saber que Setsuna no era de esas chicas que tranquilamente se sientan a contemplar las nubes pasar.

¿Y eso porqué? –inquirió el castaño con su mirada penetrante, y por primera vez, vio que no podía traspasar la caparazón que había en esos ojos rojos. ¿Ya te cansaste?

Lo cierto es que no me siento bien –dijo ella con una sonrisa –Una de las pastillas ya se me acabó… Hoy tengo que ir al hospital a ver si llegaron las dosis nuevas…

Te llevo ahora mismo. –cortó el mayor.

No es necesario ahora mismo… en un rato es mejor… pero no le digan nada a mi primo por favor –pidió con su típica sonrisa que todo lo conseguía. Los Kaiba suspiraron sin poder resistirse al poder de aquel gesto.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Seto indicó que debían salir de la biblioteca. La morena dejó el libro en su lugar y partió tras los hermanos con paso tranquilo, sonriendo calmadamente cada vez que Mokuba le dirigía una mirada preocupada.

A las 4 iremos al hospital a ver al doctorcillo ese –declaró K' y los otros asintieron. En la gran sala se separaron, Setsuna a su habitación y los hermanos a la cocina.

¿Crees que esté bien hermano?

…No lo sé. Tendremos que hablar con ese médico. –en ese momento, Kaiba recordó que había ordenado al médico que le enviara un reporte completo sobre el tratamiento experimental que Setsuna estaba recibiendo. En las cuatro horas que quedaban tenía tiempo suficiente para leerlo y sacar algunas conclusiones.

Claro que primero bebería un poco de café.

* * *

Amaba esa cama. Era deliciosa. Quizás cuando volviera a casa encargaría una igual. 

Cuando vuelva…

Sus cejas se curvaron en un gesto de leve pena. Entre sus deseos más próximos no estaba el de volver a Estados Unidos. Por ella se quedaba en Japón disfrutando de sus primos, de la poca paciencia de K', del encanto de Mokuba, del coqueteo de Atemu, de la inocencia de Yugi, de las travesuras de los albinos y de la agradable conversación de Honda… bueno, quizás incluso Anzu tuviera algo bueno de lo que pudiera disfrutar…

Pero era mejor no pensar en el día que tomara el avión de vuelta. Había encontrado cosas muy interesantes en aquella mansión mientras Kaiba dormía y quería aprovechar el tiempo al máximo. Sabía que el reporte de su tratamiento estaba en manos del castaño y aunque se sintió tentada a ir y tomarlo, se controló a tiempo. Quizás qué razón llevaba a sus padres y sus médicos de toda la vida a no hablar de ello. Supuso que eran malas noticias, y ella no quería enterarse de malas noticias.

Si voy a morir, prefiero que me pille desprevenida.

De un salto se puso de pie y buscó entre sus pertenencias su laptop. Con cuidado la acomodó sobre el escritorio y comenzó a escribir. Qué escribía o con qué fin, no lo sabía ni le interesaba. Estaba tan convencida que iba a morir en algún momento próximo que sus acciones estaban netamente guiadas por el instinto, por el impulso del momento.

Mientras Kaiba no sepa nada, pasaré unos agradables días. –rió entre dientes y continuó escribiendo. Tenía cuatro horas de tranquilidad por delante.

_Es mi quinto día en la Mansión Kaiba. Anoche, luego del juego de hockey, Jounou fue llevado por Bakura hasta su casa, y Shizuka a la suya. Ryou me aseguró que ellos se encargarían de que Honda y Anzu también llegaran enteros a sus casas, pero pude ver claramente las dobles intenciones en su sonrisa angelical. A veces me recuerda un poco a Christopher, siempre tierno y lindo, mientras tras sus ojos de cielo azul se escondía un verdadero demonio…Me encantaba correr junto a él cuando los horarios de visitas nos daban la oportunidad de escapar de las habitaciones. Todos siempre tenían sus ojos puestos en nosotros, siempre vigilados, siempre encerrados… Pero lo lográbamos, podíamos escapar para intentar alguna travesura o juego a las enfermeras, o a los médicos, incluso a nuestros padres… Eran buenos tiempos_

Cuando sus dedos se alejaron del teclado, perladas gotas cayeron sobre el escritorio, mostrándole que estaba llorando. Un jadeo salió de su garganta, como si hubiera estado atrapado por largo tiempo. Con nerviosismo mordió su labio inferior mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Cerró los ojos intentando detener el llanto, pero las lágrimas continuaron bajando, necias, frías, crueles…

Chris…

Y con la imagen de aquel chico de ojos azules y cabello imposiblemente negro, apoyó la frente en la superficie de madera y echó a llorar en silencio.

* * *

Suspiró con cierta pesadez. El informe no era la gran maravilla, y nada de lo que ahí decía le daba una idea de porqué tanto secreto acerca del tratamiento ni porqué todos los ojos estaban en Setsuna. Todo le parecía una burda exageración, típica de los estadounidenses, que soberbiamente se hacían llamar así mismos con el gentilicio: "americanos", como si solo ellos vivieran en ese enorme continente. 

Un tratamiento de drogas controladas, virus aletargados y pastillas de alto impacto local. Un 99 de los tratados estaba muerto. Solo quedaba Setsuna, que parecía sobrevivir con demasiada facilidad a una enfermedad que la había aquejado durante más de 10 años.

Suspiró nuevamente. El informe no tenía toda la información que había pedido. Solo se remitía a los componentes de las 6 pastillas de colores que debía tomar la Loca que en ese momento estaba en su habitación, pero nada más. De las pastillas nuevas, ni luces.

El persistente sonido del reloj a su lado le indicó que las 4 horas que habían quedado de esperar se habían terminado. Era hora de ir al hospital.

¿Estás listo Mokuba?

Claro Seto.

Ve por Setsuna.

Sin dar respuesta el muchacho trotó con paso regular hacia la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo que cruzaba junto a la escalera que se encontraba junto al Salón de eventos que daba al patio por el pasillo de la derecha, que nacía en el Hall.

Kaiba observó que pocos minutos después, su hermano menor aparecía por el pasillo seguido de una figura callada y seria, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y un indescriptible gesto de pena tallado en el, otrora, resplandeciente rostro.

…Setsuna… -murmuró sin querer. Sus ojos fríos buscaron las gemas de Mokuba, pero el pelinegro tampoco sabía que pasaba. Una negación por parte del menor fue todo lo que el castaño necesitó para darse cuenta que en su corta vida, la morena de ojos rojos ocultaba bastante más de lo que le hubiera gustado pensar. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando su mirada se topó por la escarlata. De un momento a otro, la pena y el desconsuelo que llenaban esas perlas color sangre desapareció para ser reemplazada por algo parecido a la indignación, el reproche, incluso algo de desprecio y odio. Instintivamente, endureció su mirada, intentando repeler el "ataque", pero había algo en esos ojos que lo obligó a apartar la mirada. –Vamos. –dijo simplemente, al no saber porqué era blanco de aquella mirada.

¿Estás bien Setsuna? –preguntó Mokuba.

Claro Encanto –dijo con un suave tono de voz –Solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

_Típica excusa femenina_ pensó el castaño, pero por el momento decidió no indagar más en el extraño estado de ánimo que llevaba su invitada no deseada, sintiéndose molesto por el enojo no provocado, sin darse cuenta que era una copia de su propio comportamiento diario.

El trayecto en la limusina negra fue tan silencioso que Mokuba creía a momentos ir solo en el enorme automóvil. La morena miraba por la ventana tan quieta que parecía muerta (de no ser por su mirada neciamente fija en el exterior) y su hermano iba con su típica pose fría y desinteresada, esa que usaba cuando alguien le molestaba o cuando no estaba cómodo con una situación.

Setsuna… ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó finalmente, mientras el hospital aparecía en la esquina siguiente.

Me molesta la necedad de tu hermano –dijo simplemente, bajando al instante en que la limusina se detuvo frente al centro asistencial. Seto la miró indignado por la acusación, según él, no merecida. Iba a reprochar pero ella ya se perdía tras la puerta de vidrio y avanzaba con un paso inusualmente pesado por el pasillo.

¿Qué demonios le pasa? –reclamó K' al corroborarse como objeto del enojo. ¿Cómo se atreve…?

Tranquilo Seto –cortó Mokuba, muy serio. Su hermano le devolvió la mirada de reproche, pero se reprimió de inmediato. –Cuando fui a buscarla… creo que estaba llorando Seto…

La ira pareció esfumarse de pronto, y una preocupación vaga y extraña quedó en su pecho. Inexplicablemente, por un momento la imagen de Katsuya golpeó su mente… Una vez había visto esa reacción en el rubio cachorro. Estaban en el salón cuando el descanso llegó, Katsuya alegó no sentirse bien y se alejó del grupo. Lo había visto ir al baño del tercer piso, el más alejado desde la posición de sus amigos, y ahí había rumiado palabras que no había entendido. Luego había comenzado a desvestirse, por lo que había dejado de espiar, perdiéndose lo que había ocurrido, pero cuando el rubio salió del lugar iba hecho una furia, murmurando maldiciones contra el mundo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_Parecidos…_ -pensó por enésima vez el CEO –_Deliciosamente parecidos…_

Olvidándose del apodo de "necio" que Setsuna le había dado, el castaño comenzó a caminar con su hermano menor pensando que tener a la Loca era como tener al Cachorro, pero con el sexo opuesto. Claro que de Jounouchi sabía más que de Setsuna, pero de todas maneras se sentía igual, con la mínima diferencia que ella lograba sacarle a flor de piel más sentimientos que el rubio. Con el otro era una cuestión de honor no reflejar el más mínimo cambio en su estoica actitud… sabía de sobra que eso crispaba los nervios de su can favorito hasta el infarto. Con la morena en cambio… mostrar o no mostrar era lo mismo, no importaba mayormente. En ese sentido era como estar con Mokuba…

_¿Así sería ser sincero con Katsuya?_

La pregunta le golpeó la mente como un batazo en la nuca. Incluso perdió el pie y casi cayó de nariz, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los que estaban en ese pasillo.

¡Hermano!

Estoy bien Mokuba…. Solo tropecé.

En ese mismo instante, Setsuna aparecía por el pasillo hacia el laboratorio. Su ceño fruncido no había hecho más que aumentar y caminaba rápidamente.

¿Hacia el laboratorio?

¿Habrán problemas hermano?

Eso averiguaremos ahora Mokuba….

Otomo, que caminaba en ese momento con una carpeta bajo el brazo, fue bruscamente detenido por el agarre del CEO, quien de inmediato lo arrastró de vuelta a su oficina.

¿Qué pasó? –interrogó el castaño simplemente.

Kaiba-san…

¿Qué pasó? –repitió.

Nada… solo… son exámenes de rutina. Análisis de sangre y glicemia. Algunos componentes deben ser analizados cada cierto tiempo… Su médico de cabecera me pidió efectuar esos exámenes…

¿Y las dosis nuevas?

Le serán entregadas cuando la aduana permita el paso de las cajas.

¿Cuándo la aduana lo permita¿no tendrían que estar ya?. Según Setsuna, una de las pastillas ya se acabó. Según Katsuya, las pastillas sobrarían cuando las dosis nuevas llegaran… ¿Qué está pasando?

… Las… La aduana está analizando las pastillas… Son drogas poderosas y pueden ser tomadas como internación ilegal… -la fría mirada del joven empresario arrasó todos los intentos del doctor por salir de su propia oficina, logrando que se lamentara en el alma por haber pedido a aquél muchacho que se hiciera cargo de tan complicada paciente. –Es… es imposible que sobraran pastillas antes de las nuevas dosis… aún esas que está consumiendo ahora son exclusivas… ¡únicas en el mundo, son valiosas y peligrosas…

Kaiba iba a reclamar por la diferencia de versiones cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente y una figura delgada y apresurada entró.

¡Doctor! Me llamaron del aeropuerto y dijeron que las pastillas… –entonces Seto suspiró por enésima vez en ese día. Por las palabras de Otomo y la expresión de Katsuya… era obvio que Setsuna nuevamente había mentido. ¿Kaiba? –su ya pálido semblante se volvió níveo, asustando al menor de los Kaiba, que reaccionó rápidamente.

¡No pasa nada Jounou! –le dijo sonriendo de manera convincente –El doctor Otomo dice que son exámenes de rutina… Al parecer las pastillas llegaron antes y quisieron notificárnoslo… Pero… al parecer también te avisaron a ti…

¿En serio está bien? –preguntó el rubio al castaño, sabiendo que el pequeño podía mentir, pero no el mayor.

Lo único que tiene malo es el humor con el que despertó –regañó el CEO mirando hacia otro lado, recordando de pronto que "era un necio" y detestando a la morena por preocupar de esa forma a su cachorro… Si seguía así un día de esos al chico le daría un infarto y moriría antes que ella. –En este momento está en el laboratorio.

Un gran suspiro de parte de Katsuya llenó el lugar, dejándose caer como un silencio inquieto.

¿Y eso de las pastillas? –preguntó el rubio, recordando de pronto el motivo de su maratón hasta el hospital.

Están en la aduana… En unos días estarán en manos de Setsuna.

Hoy mismo estarán con ella –interrumpió el CEO –Yo me encargo de eso.

Justo en el momento en que el rubio iba a agradecer, su prima apareció en la oficina, y su ceño fruncido solo pareció aumentar ante la vista de Katsuya.

¡Set¿cómo estás?

Bien

¿No le has dado problemas a Kaiba?

No¿cómo crees? –preguntó irónica haciendo un gesto con las manos.

…¿Pasa algo Set?

No, nada en realidad. Estaré con Atemu por si me necesitan.

Jounouchi, Mokuba y Seto quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos. Los tres intentando entender qué pasaba, los tres tratando de saber qué hacer en ese preciso momento.

Voy por ella –dijo el rubio al final, pero el pequeño lo detuvo.

Al parecer tiene sus propios problemas Jounou… quizás sea bueno que esté sola un poco… Nosotros tenemos que arreglar eso de las pastillas. –el castaño asintió pero el rubio no mostró reacción alguna.

No es una niña Cachorro –le dijo Seto con su tono frío, pero menos cortante. –Deja que camine sola un rato.

…Claro…

Después de todo es una mujer y las mujeres son inentendibles –agregó como si nada, sorprendiendo a su hermano menor.

Mientras caminaba tras los hermanos, Jounou se recriminó por ser tan sobreprotector, pero lo cierto era que no podía evitarlo. Habían pasado 10 años desde la última vez que había visto a Setsuna y su despedida no había sido de las mejores. No podía evitar estar preocupado por ella. Le costaba aceptar que ella podía haber cambiado, que podía estar bien gracias al tratamiento, que podía estar sola… y estar bien. Además… con un guardián como Kaiba…

_Un guardián como Kaiba…_

La última frase resonó en su mente de forma un tanto dolorosa. ¿Sería cierto¿su miedo se estaría haciendo realidad?

_¿Qué haría de ser así?_ –pensó triste el rubio. Bien sabía que una relación suya con el castaño era digna de una buena novela o de un animé, y muchas veces se había repetido incesantemente que el día que el CEO escogiera a alguien, él, sin hablar ni expresarse, simplemente iba a dedicarse a olvidar. Sin embargo no estaba seguro de poder aceptarlo siendo Setsuna la persona elegida. ¿Qué haría entonces?

_De todas formas debe volver a Estados Unidos en un mes_ –le había dicho Shizuka. ¿Y si Kaiba se iba con ella?. Obviamente el correo y la comunicación, ahora reestablecida, no se cortaría fácilmente. ¿Aguantaría los mails con fotos o los relatos llenos de corazones que su prima le enviaría¿podría ser fuerte frente a la prensa amarillista que tapizaría los periódicos con fotos del hombre más codiciado del mundo y su pareja?

_Basta ya Katsuya_ –se dijo con una sonrisa pero con las cejas enarcadas –_Estás pensando demasiado._

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, chocando contra el cuerpo que se había detenido frente a Jounouchi, sintiendo también su nariz contra la fina tela y el suave aroma a perfume francés.

¿Mm? –abrió los ojos y solo pudo ver el pecho de Kaiba a menos de un centímetro¿Eh? –levantó la mirada y pudo ver esas perlas azuladas observarlo con curiosidad.

¿Qué tanto murmuras¿qué es eso que piensas tanto-preguntó Seto, sin incomodarse en que Katsuya aún no separara su nariz de su pecho.

…Yo… -Mokuba observaba un poco más lejos, sonriendo. Esos dos casi eran pareja, pero se negaban a darse cuenta que sus actos, riñas, discusiones, "conversaciones", duelos, interacciones y cualquier otra cosa que los tuviera como protagonistas parecía más un acto, riña, discusión, "conversación", duelo o interacción de una pareja que de enemigos a muerte.

_Enemigos…_ -pensó el pelinegro aguantando las ganas de reír. -_¡Enemigos! _–y esta vez tuvo que morderse el labio y voltear para que su hermano no lo viera.

¿Y bien Cachorro? –por la mente de Katsuya pasó el hecho de que ya no era Perro, sino Cachorro… sonaba más tierno… como cuando Shizuka le decía Ka-chan… ¿K?...

_Kaiba… Kawaii… ¿denominador común, K-a, pero si "Ka" y "K'" suenan iguales, así que…_

…K… -dijo simplemente.

¿K'¿el apodo que me puso la loca de tu prima?

…A mí… también Shizuka me decía Ka… Ka-chan… -el castaño puso cara de "¿en serio?" y el rubio asintió, sin despegar su nariz del cuerpo del otro, produciendo en ese cuerpo largo y perfecto cosquillas y extraños escalofríos que tuvo que reprimir de violenta manera. –Cuando era más pequeño… Shizuka me decía Ka-chan… Katsuya se le hacía muy largo…

Jounouchi se dio el tiempo de perderse por algunos segundos en la profunda mirada azul de Kaiba, imaginando las miles de facetas que habían escondidas en aquel hombre tan fascinante… las sonrisas fugaces, las niñerías, los juegos con Mokuba, la emoción… el sentir… el demostrar que sentía… Imaginó una dulce sonrisa en esos rasgos serios y perfectos, una curva tersa y delicada, los ojos entrecerrados y la piel brillante, mientras el cabello lacio caía sobre sus pestañas, sombreando su frente amplia…Entonces por su mente pasó, fugaz como un rayo, la cara de preocupación del castaño cuando Setsuna se desmayó frente a ellos en el parque. A pesar de estar un paso más atrás, había alcanzado a tomarla del brazo, aunque no pudo evitar que golpeara su mejilla contra el suelo. Su boca se había abierto en un gesto de miedo evidente, pero poco tardó en recuperar la cordura y llamar a su chofer, mientras él solo los seguía, como desconectado, sin entender del todo, con el mismo miedo que lo recorría entero cuando la veía sangrar y retorcerse de dolor en la sala de la casa de sus tíos. El mismo miedo que lo corrompía cuando era más pequeño y que le enseñó que no importa cuanto luches o cuanto lo intentes, siempre hay algo que te derrotará… algún día, en algún lugar, ese "algo" lo encontraría para destrozarlo a él también, y entonces se rendiría. Toda su vida había luchado con desespero, rogando porque las dificultades que aparecían no fueran las que lo destruirían finalmente. Parte de su eterna alegría consistía en eso: en agradecer que ese "algo" aún no aparecía… Sin embargo… lentamente y en silencio… comenzaba a llegar…

_¿Y si le gusta Setsuna?_

¿Sería capaz de olvidar¿podría evitar odiar¿Sería capaz de no culpar a Setsuna de que Kaiba no fuera suyo?

_¿Podrías Katsuya?_

El castaño se sobresaltó cuando vio esas perlas acarameladas llenarse de lágrimas con una expresión de profunda desolación….

_¿Podrías Katsuya?_

¿Cachorro?

_¿Podrías…?_

Y la voz atronadora y potente sonó en su cabeza, haciéndolo temblar y alejarse rápidamente del CEO, temiendo su aroma, su suavidad, su perfección…

…Podría… -se dijo, extrañando a los hermanos.

_¿La odiarías Katsuya?..._ -…No…

_¿Seguro?_ –Seguro…

_Si ella te quitara el amor de Kaiba Seto¿podrías quererla y sonreírle¿podrías desearle bien y felicidad¿podrías evitar hundirte en tu propia oscuridad?_

¡Katsuya! –el CEO lo tomó firmemente de los brazos y lo sacudió para despertarlo de ese extraño ensimismamiento que lo parecía poseer. Jounouchi levantó la mirada temblorosa con aquellas preguntas resonando en su mente. Miró con anhelo perdido esos ojos en los que se perdía, ese cuello poderoso, los hombros firmes y la ancha espalda… observó el cabello que caía hermoso y brillante… y esa expresión… esa expresión… Kaiba lo era todo en su vida, más que Shizuka, más que sus amigos, más que Setsuna, más que todo…

_¿Podrías Katsuya?_

Y supo claramente la respuesta…

_-…No…

* * *

_

Setsuna caminaba rápidamente por las calles asoleadas, buscando algún lugar en donde tomar un jugo natural y comer algo compuesto de esas odiosas verduras que le hacían comer cada vez que tenía recaídas…

No lo hagas Setsuna –dijo –No comas eso Setsuna, eso es malo Set¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho, si eres una niña buena todo saldrá bien¡cómo te gusta preocuparnos¿acaso sabes cuanto nos cuesta mantenerte sana¿porqué no eres un poco más consecuente, no nades, no te subas al árbol, no vayas en bicicleta, no patines, no toques a ese perro…

De un momento a otro toda la frustración que cargaba en la espalda parecía haberse hecho visible y tangible… Todas las negativas, todos los regaños, todas las mentiras, todas las censuras, todos los imposibles…

_Si todo sale bien podremos ir juntos a Japón a verlos…_

¡Nada salió bien!

_Dicen que si la operación resulta estaré casi recuperado¿no es genial Setsuna¡casi curado, y podríamos salir juntos y te llevaría a la casa de mis padres, cerca de Yellowstone. Pasaríamos unos días ahí y lo pasaríamos bien…_

Maldita operación…

La risa de Christopher le resonaba en la cabeza como un martillo, recordando, recordando, rompiendo esa barrera que tanto le había costado levantar en tan poco tiempo…

_¿Qué harías si muriera Set, no podemos evitar pensarlo… Yo no sé que haría sin ti… Es tan difícil soportar estas cosas solo… Nadie podría reemplazarte. Si murieras¿qué me quedaría?_

…Chris…

Cansada de correr y de rumiar recuerdos desagradables se sentó en una banca con la cara entre las manos y simplemente comenzó a llorar. Ya eran siete meses, pero seguía doliendo como el primer día. Claramente las evocaba sin querer, aquellas palabras que nunca quiso oír…

_La operación salió mal…_

Lanzó un sonoro sollozo y dejó caer las lágrimas con libertad… Ya eran muchas noches llorando en silencio, eran muchas tardes mirando el cielo claro sola, muchos amanecer dolorosos… Necesitaba superarlo, necesitaba entenderlo, necesitaba creerlo…

¡Estás muerto maldición!

Su primo apareció repentinamente en su cabeza. Tan parecido en su alegría a su querido Chistopher, tan diferente en su locura.

Katsuya… -obligándose a callar, comenzó a reprimir los sollozos y a controlar la respiración. Al cabo de unos minutos solo quedaban los ojos rojos y las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas. Ahora, ya calmado su llanto, pero su alma aún temblorosa, estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de nada. Su ánimo de ver a Atemu o cualquier otro se había ido lejos. Ahora solo quería quedarse quieta y recuperar energías.

* * *

Yugi observaba el calentador de agua mientras intentaba oír qué pasaba en la sala. Atemu y él habían encontrado a Setsuna en una banca sumamente deprimida y la habían convencido de ir a su casa. Ella les pidió que no le dijeran nada a su primo y después de eso no dijo nada más. Simplemente se apoyó en el regazo del antiguo faraón y se mantuvo en esa posición. El yami, un poco descolocado ante el gesto, comenzó a acariciar su cabello, sintiendo que algo de la tensión que anidaba en la americana, se disipaba un poco. Sonrió sinceramente ante esa sensación y se acomodó un poco, permitiendo mejor postura a ambos. Sus ojos luminosos luego se habían dirigido hacia su tierno hikari, pidiéndole sin palabras un poco de leche, para poder ayudar a Setsuna a dormir. 

El pequeño duelista intentó imaginar que podía haber pasado para haber borrado de tal manera la sonrisa de la muchacha de su rostro. Cuando la encontraron se veía deprimida y abatida, como sin esperanzas, llena de soledad y de algo de miedo. No le gustaba esa nueva faceta. Había descubierto que la sonrisa de la americana tenía los mismos efectos de la de su mejor amigo Katsuya: era una inyección de energía y dinamismo. Todos los problemas parecían desvanecerse en ese momento, y solo las ganas de seguir adelante quedaban en el alma.

Internamente, rogó a todos los dioses que Katsuya nunca tuviera algún motivo para desesperanzarse de ese modo…

La leche tibia estuvo lista en pocos minutos, además de algunos panecillos que Motou había comprado en el mismo local en donde Setsuna había comprado pasteles con los que había adornado la mesa el día que ella y Katsuya se quedaron a dormir.

Aquí tienes… -le dijo con su vocecita tierna. La mujer lo aceptó con una débil sonrisa y comenzó a beber con sorbos cortos.

¿Podemos preguntar qué pasó? –interrogó Atemu a quemarropa, imaginando que si Kaiba era el causante de tal comportamiento, lo enviaría de una sola patada en su soberbio trasero al Reino de las Sombras.

…Recordé a alguien… -dijo, sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos rojos –A alguien… a quien quería mucho…

Yami y hikaki no dijeron más. El más alto solo la abrazó y permitió que sollozara las últimas lágrimas contra su pecho. Luego, la dejaría dormir un rato.

* * *

Era ya medianoche, y por primera vez en los cinco días que la Loca llevaba en su casa, estaba trabajando con tranquilidad y normalidad. Quizás se debía al extraño comportamiento de la americana, y a su deseo de dormir en cuanto volvió de la casa de los Motou (visiblemente más relajada). Incluso le había pedido disculpas por llamarlo necio sin explicarle el motivo, pero le dejaba en claro que seguía pensando que era uno de los dos necios más grandes del mundo. Él iba a replicar, pero ella, para variar, lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y gritó un potente "¡Buenas noches!" que se escuchó en todo el primer piso de la Mansión. 

El silencio lo rodeaba, como antes del arrivo de la prima de su cachorro. Extrañamente, no se sentía cómodo. El hormigueo de la nariz de Katsuya contra su pecho aún persistía, así como su nariz continuaba impregnada de la esencia a vainilla y chocolate que desprendía.

Casi toda la tarde Mokuba, el rubio y él habían estado arreglando el problema de las famosas pastillas. Ciertamente había sido un trámite engorroso y molesto, pero al final las dichosas cajas estaban en la Mansión. Claro que no era eso lo que no lo dejaba tranquilo…

_Yo… no sé como agradecértelo Kaiba…_

Esa expresión dulce y llena de gratitud, dedicada a él y solo a él. Era un gesto hermoso, que reflejaba una faceta desconocida para él. Extrañamente también parecía reflejar cansancio. Era un gesto lleno de una sinceridad desconcertante y arrolladora… como si fuera otro Katsuya.

_No pienses en él ahora… Tienes que trabajar… _

Pero sus manos se movían solas mientras su mente divagaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo más aguantaría sin intentar acercarse al rubio?

_Setsuna es un buen pretexto_-le dijo algo en su cabeza.

_Como va a ser un buen pretexto? Es una chica molesta… _

Molesto, negó con la cabeza y continuó trabajando, pensando, sin querer, en como usar a la chica… Sin saber que ella ya tenía sus propios planes.

**Continuará… **

**Notas: Bueno, heme aquí de vuelta temporalmente. Ojala que les guste el cap y gracias a todos los revioews que por ahora no puedo contestar. Nos vemos!**

**Rio**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclamer: YGO (personajes, cartas, locaciones, etc,etc) no me pertenece, no así Setsuna y Chris, que son de mi exclusiva propiedad. **

* * *

**De América con Amor**

**Capítulo 6.**

Sexto día de vacaciones oficiales. Luego de mucho divagar, la mayoría había escogido la heladería "Sweet Heart" para pasar el día, aprovechando la cercanía con la residencia Motou. La hora fijada era el mediodía y el plan, comer.

A las diez de la mañana, Shizuka logró convencer a su hermano de ir a buscar a su prima a la Mansión Kaiba. Sonriendo le enumeraba la cantidad de beneficios que podía traerle acceder, como visitar la hermosa casona, ver a Mokuba, ver a Kaiba, admirar la fina decoración, ver a Kaiba, despertar a Setsuna, ver a Kaiba y tantas otras, incluyendo ver a Kaiba. Para sorpresa de los Jounouchi, al llegar se encontraron con la noticia de que el dueño de casa aún dormía, por lo que un inusual silencio llenaba todos los amplios espacios.

"Es extraño" dijo Shizuka "he venido solo una vez, pero ahora que Kaiba-san duerme, pareciera un lugar vacío"

"La presencia de Kaiba suele llenar todos los rincones" completó su hermano, casi sin querer, sonrojándose de inmediato.

Pronto Mokuba apareció, sonriéndoles como de costumbre y saludándoles con gran efusividad.

"¿Irás con nosotros Mokuba-kun?" preguntó Shizuka cariñosamente, ante lo que el moreno respondió que no, al menos de momento.

"Mi hermano está preocupado y no me gusta dejarlo solo en ese estado"

"¿Qué tiene Kaiba?"

"La empresa está dando algunos problemas." Dijo solamente, cambiando inmediatamente el tema hacia la razón de los hermanos en la Mansión.

"Por fin podremos pasar una buena tarde juntos."

Alegremente, el moreno guió a los hermanos por los laberínticos pasillos de la segunda planta, hasta la habitación ocupada por la americana. Una vez ahí, el pequeño se disculpó, dejándolos a los tres en la pieza.

"Fui donde Atemu esta mañana" dijo Katsuya "Como me había llamado anoche diciendo que estabas ahí… "

"Si, me quedé dormida un rato en su casa, pero decidí volver en taxi cuando desperté ya que no tenía ropa de cambio allá… "

"¡Esta mansión es hermosa!" exclamó Shizuka completamente asombrada por los lujos que la rodeaban.

"K' tiene mucho estilo a la hora de decorar."

"Ciertamente… " intervino el rubio sentado en la pomposa cama, casi sin querer, siguiendo el hilo de un pensamiento que había llegado a su cabeza. "Eso lo demuestra en todo" sonrió mirando el techo "Su ropa, su perfume, su manera de hablar, de caminar… Todo en él grita elegancia y distinción… "

Setsuna abrió la boca para lanzar una broma, pero un certero codazo de su prima se lo impidió. La pelirroja sonrió e hizo un gesto que la morena entendió como _Finge que no dijo nada_. Con un asentimiento firme sonrió también e hizo un comentario sobre haber sido despertada dulcemente la noche anterior por cierto coqueto muchacho alto y delgado a quien Bakura llamaba "Estúpido Faraón…"

"¿Qué habrá pasado en la empresa de Kaiba-san?" preguntó Shizuka cuando su hermano recuperó el control sobre sí mismo.

"¿Sigue durmiendo cierto?" los hermanos asintieron "Ayer cuando llegué estaba despierto y a medio enfurecer. Me gritó hasta cansarse, que estaba tan preocupado, que si seguía así mataría a su cachorro de un infarto, que si eso pasaba me mataría, bla, bla bla. Cuando por fin se calló, me disculpé y vine a acostarme, pero fui por un vaso de agua y al pasar cerca del estudio escuché como gritaba por teléfono. Le pregunté qué pasaba y me dijo que su departamento de seguridad electrónica era una basura. Al parecer llegó un informe sobre un hacker que estuvo vagando por sus sistemas"

"Eso debe ser un golpe bajo para él" dijo mecánicamente el rubio, mientras su mente repasaba eso de _mataría a su cachorro_, y más específicamente eso de _su cachorro._

"El supuesto culpable es un hacker muy conocido en Estados Unidos… Es uno de los grandes quebrantadores de sistemas que existen."

"¿Pero qué daño puede provocarle a Kaiba-san que ese hacker esté en su sistema"

"Filtraciones de información, pérdida de bancos de datos, caída de sistemas… cosas por el estilo"

"¿Entonces esa persona le está robando a Kaiba-san?"

"Eso… " dijo Setsuna sonriendo con aires de triunfo "nadie lo sabe aún."

Cerca de media hora después de esa conversación, los Jounouchi fueron despedidos por Mokuba en la puerta principal. El chico volvió a disculpar a su hermano, diciendo que se había acostado al amanecer y que debía estar muy cansado.

"Hoy será tu día Setsuna" dijo Shizuka "Iremos a la mejor heladería de la ciudad"

"¿Helados?" preguntó emocionada, para luego hacer una mueca de pena "Pero si aún no pasan los 7 días… "

"¿Qué siete días?"

"Los que K' dijo que tenía que estar sin azúcar…" Los hermanos se miraron sin entender mucho y volvieron a posar la mirada en su prima.

"Pero si el doctor solo dijo cuatro días… "

"…¿Cuatro?"

"Cuatro"

"¿Cuatro?"

"Cuatro y solo cuatro"

"Entonces… ¿he estado dos días comiendo verduras por nada!"

Sus gemas rojas parecían vomitar fuego, haciendo temblar a sus primos.

"Kaiba…" gruñó clavando los ojos en la mansión, en la cima de la colina, pero todo intento de regresar para cobrar venganza se detuvo al escuchar la risa de Katsuya en su espalda. "¿Y tú de qué te ríes!"

"¡Jaja¡estafadora estafada!"

"¡Traidor!"

"¡Kaiba te engañó! jajajajaja"

"¡No es gracioso!"

"¡Si lo es!"

Shizuka los observó sonriendo. Le encantaba oír reír a su hermano. Su carcajada clara traspasaba su corazón como viento cálido, tranquilizando sus temores y dudas. A veces tenía la sensación de que Katsuya podía desaparecer de un momento a otro, pero en instantes como ese, estaba segura que su hermano tenía energía para vivir otros cien años.

"Comer verduras es bueno para la belleza Setsuna" le dijo, tan conciliadora como siempre. "Pero mejor vamos a comer helados"

"¡Helados!... _Ya me vengaré de ti Kaiba_"

La americana lanzó una última mirada a la mansión y se alejó junto a sus primos con una sonrisa extraña en la cara. Con aquél gesto se veía arrogante y triunfadora, invencible y astuta, casi como Kaiba mismo, sin embargo la risa se fue en cuanto el descapotable azul se detuvo frente a ellos.

"¡Hola chicos¿los llevo?"

"Hola Mai"

Sin mencionar el incidente de la plaza, la rubia los levó hasta la heladería con una charla nutrida de la que Setsuna se apartó evidentemente con un "Pienso en mi venganza contra Ojos Azules" como respuesta a porqué estaba tan callada.

Al llegar, Shizuka fue la primera en bajar. En la puerta la esperaban Honda y Otogi, quienes la ayudaron solícitamente. También estaban Bakura y Ryou, Yugi y Atemu (quien corrió presuroso a ofrecer su brazo a Setsuna) y Anzu. Mai retuvo hábilmente a Katsuya en el auto durante algunos momentos, con la obvia intención de llevárselo a otra parte. La morena los observaba de reojo con ira contenida. Su primo era para Kaiba Seto y solo para Kaiba Seto.

"¿Porqué no te agrada Mai?" preguntó Atemu mientras los demás discutían donde sentarse.

"Interfiere"

"¿Interfiere¿en qué?" ella iba a contestar, pero en ese preciso momento el descapotable arrancó, llevándose a los rubios rápidamente. Setsuna los miró atónita y comenzó a recitar un nutrido rosario de improperios en inglés que hicieron que Ryou se sonrojara de vergüenza ajena, mientras Bakura le preguntaba insistentemente _¿Qué dijo¿Qué dijo?_

Luego de algunos esfuerzos, Shizuka logró convencer a su prima de entrar para que comieran algo. Ella aceptó de mala gana, esperando ser la última en entrar, mirando la larga calle, pensando que quizás estaba haciendo mal. Entonces algo llamó su atención y pudo verlo claramente. Su mirada escarlata y los ojos violáceos de aquel hombre chocaron y se entremezclaron en interminables segundos, alejando la realidad por esos momentos. Setsuna quedó sin habla observando la que podía calificar (luego de Christopher, obviamente) como la figura más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Extrañamente se había levantado temprano. Los demás dormían aún pasiblemente, aunque sabía que pronto el silencio se rompería y el movimiento comenzaría. Como cada día, se quedaría solo en casa, sumando kilos y horas de aburrimiento. Como guinda de la torta, se sentía triste. La pronta partida de su hikari no le hacía ninguna gracia, aunque él era experto en sacarle chiste hasta a las situaciones más escalofriantes.

Pasando una mano por su desordenada melena rubio-ceniza, optó por darse una ducha y ver a quien podía visitar. Con pereza se estiró en la cama y finalmente salió arrastrando los pies hacia el baño. Tardó varios minutos en ordenar a su mano que se moviera para abrir la llave y otros tantos en dejarla en esa tibieza exquisita que amaba (nunca más se ducharía con agua fría, la odiaba). Ya sin pijama y sintiendo el líquido mojar su cuerpo, comenzó a enumerar mentalmente…

Bakura y Ryou Sus compañeros de travesuras, maldades, bromas, intento de conquistas del mundo y tantos otros…

"Demasiado ocupados en la cama" Descartados. Con un suspiro tomó el shampoo y lo vertió en su mano para hacer espuma mientras el agua le golpeaba los hombros como deliciosa caricia. "Pero… ¿no pueden estar todo el día en la cama no?" aquel pensamiento le dio vueltas un rato, mientras masajeaba su pelo, y finalmente reafirmó su decisión. Descartados.

Atemu Odioso faraón, salvador doble o triple del mundo (había perdido la cuenta), aburrido enemigo, insistente detractor de la genial idea de dominar el mundo a su antojo.

"Mmmm… " La esponja con jabón comenzó a refregar desde el antebrazo izquierdo, siguiendo la suave línea del hombro, parte del cuello, bajando por el pecho y cambiando de mano. "Mmmm…" Mano, brazo, codos, cuellos, torso, muslos, ingle, rodillas, tobillos y espalda… "Podría ser con tendencia al no"

Yugi Menos odioso hikari del odioso faraón, alegre, simpático, abierto, comprensible, bueno, solidario, caritativo, sonriente, benefactor-protector de los más débiles (aunque él mismo perteneciera a esa clase de personas)

"¡No, por favor no… " con soltura dejó caer el agua directamente sobre su cabeza para remover la espuma, aprovechando para limpiar el jabón sin moverse demasiado, disfrutando del tierno toque del agua cálida, como una túnica de lino al viento sobre la piel fresca o como una chica amorosa y suave… o como su adorable hikari. "Siguiente"

Anzu, Otogi, Honda, Shizuka y Mokuba Locos, felices, risueños, ingenuos, amables.

"No" el olor de aquel acondicionador nuevo lo volvía loco. Era delicioso. "Siguiente"

Kaiba Seto

"¡Oh por Ra!" exclamó para luego masajear con fuerza y dejar el agua correr nuevamente, retirando los últimos restos de jabón y acondicionador. Mientras estiraba la espalda y dejaba que la ducha diera directamente en su vientre, el último nombre apareció en su mente…

Katsuya Simpático, alegre, hermoso, humilde, agradable, mente susceptible al cetro del milenio, portador de la sonrisa más luminosa de la historia, cálido, esforzado y resignado.

"Katsuya… " Si, era una buena opción. Podía molestar a Atemu y luego pasar una agradable tarde con el rubio de ojos de chocolate, cuya mente hojeaba de tanto en tanto con ayuda de su cetro (y a la debilidad propia del chico para bloquear el acceso), sintiendo que leía un increíble libro de terror. "Si, Katsuya es una buena idea" Se dijo mientras dejaba el agua correr por su piel. Cerró los grifos, salió de la ducha y comenzó a lavarse los dientes, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

"¿Estás despierto Marik?" sonó del otro lado de la puerta.

"Si Ishizu. Ya salgo"

"Haré mientras el desayuno"

"¿Y Malik?"

"Está levantándose"

Sin muchos ánimos escogió un jeans negro y una camiseta gris ajustada al cuerpo. Sus brazaletes, aros y muñequeras de oro, como siempre. Ya se pondría las zapatillas a la salida.

"Buenos días"

"Buenas Ishizu"

Su hermana, como siempre, vestía discretamente, pero sin dejar el buen gusto de lado, y sin dejar de lucir su estupenda figura. En ese momento tenía los ojos fijos en el periódico mientras esperaba que el hervidor le diera el agua caliente para su café.

"¿Trabajarás hoy¿no tenías libre?" preguntó, sintiendo los pasos acercarse desde el segundo piso.

"Llamaron por una excavación que está dando buenos resultados. Quieren que vea por videoconferencia unos objetos que hallaron para la clasificación"

"¿Y qué excavación es esa?"

"La del templo de Zeus Amón, en terrenos de Egipto que se conocían como Susa"

"En donde Alejandro Magno fue proclamado por el oráculo como hijo de los dioses"

"Ese mismo."

Malik bajó la escalera y saludó con su típica sonrisa. Estando los tres levantados y listos, Ishizu hizo un gesto y pasaron a la mesa para desayunar. Malik y su hermana mayor comenzaron a hablar animadamente sobre la excavación del templo de Zeus Amón y del viaje que el joven hikari había programado, con la ayuda del museo, hacia el lugar del hecho para hacer una investigación. Marik les miraba mientras mascaba con desgano su cereal con malvaviscos y chocolate doble. Le molestaba que hablaran tanto de ese odioso proyecto. Lo único que la humanidad debía saber era que estaban separándolo de su hikari, y eso era un pecado mortal. Merecían ser enviados al Reino de las Sombras por tal acto… aunque a Malik no le importara irse al otro lado del mundo a ver a viejos mañosos que habían muerto hace miles de años…

"Antes a ti también te parecía entretenido ir a mirar a viejos mañosos muertos hace miles de años… "

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse, pero su autocontrol fue mayor. Después de todo, si logras sobreponerte a dos fallidos intentos de conquista del mundo y sigues siendo capaz de planear una tercera, tus nervios son, por lo menos, de titanio.

"Yo iba a robarles"

"Yo también iré a quitarles su tesoros"

"Para entregarlos a un museo"

"Tu también los entregabas a museos"

"Privados, Malik museos privados que pagaban muy bien por eso"

"¿Acaso no me pagarán a mi también?"

"Pero lo hace un gobierno"

"¿Recuerdas el robo de la máscara de Ramsés II para Siria?"

"Eso fue ilegal."

"Pero fue una compra que figura en…."

"Ya, Ya" Interrumpió molesto. "Eres un ladrón de tumbas legal¿contento?"

Malik quiso decir que sí, pero sabía como se sentía su yami. A Marik la idea de su partida le agradaba tanto como que Atemu no lo dejara conquistar el mundo, pero él estaba decidido.

"Somos una familia de cuidadores de tumbas… tenemos que velar por sus tesoros" Dijo Ishizu, intentando aplacar los sentimientos de su nuevo hermano menor. "Si Malik está ahí todo saldrá perfecto y volverá pronto lleno de regalos para ti Marik. Hasta el Faraón te envidiará."

El más alto arqueó una ceja y miró de reojo a Ishizu con un nacimiento de puchero a flor de labios. Ella sonrió con sinceridad. Sabía que cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer que ese morenazo remilgón tuviera algo mejor que Atemu, él la aceptaría.

"¿Tú lo crees?"

"Claro. El Faraón tiene los 7 Artículos, pero no puede lucirlos ni ejercer su autoridad. En cambio tú serás el yami del gran cuidador de tesoros. Eres de la familia que administrará los grandes secretos de Egipto. Tu conocimiento histórico siempre ha sido de utilidad en el museo… Podrás viajar por el mundo, conocer muchos lugares, tener mucho dinero y fama. En cambio el Faraón se quedará en esta ciudad con su hikari para siempre"

Marik sonrió y fue el turno de Malik se arquear las cejas. ¿Ishizu ensalzando a Marik sobre el Faraón¿ella diciendo que su yami puede ser efectivamente más que Atemu?. Una risa macabra que resonó en la sala completa le dio la respuesta. Marik ya estaba con el ánimo repuesto. Sonrió nuevamente. Ahora que eran tres la vida les había cambiado tanto que no se convencía. Todo parecía más sarcástico y gracioso ahora que Marik estaba con ellos. Incluso Ishizu se daba algunas licencias en bromas y comentarios oscuros y un tanto irónicos, dejando de lado un poco la eterna diplomacia y aplomo que la había caracterizado.

El alto yami se sirvió otra porción de cereal y comenzó a comer con energía. Ishizu se levantó y trajo a la vuelta una bandeja con algunos dulces que había comprado la noche anterior. Cuidadosamente los dejó en el medio de la mesa y se sentó. Malik extendió la mano y tomó un empolvado, mientras Marik hizo lo propio con una torta de mil hojas. Ella alcanzó una dona y continuaron comiendo. El tema de la excavación no continuó. Solo hablaban de cosas como que el cereal se estaba acabando, que al parecer la puerta trasera tenía un problema en la cerradura, que Marik nunca sacaba la ropa sucia y que Malik nunca ordenaba.

Ishizu miró a sus hermanos y sonrió. Le gustaba tenerlos a los dos juntos, y no confrontados en algún sector oscuro y horrible de la mente. Le gustaba que ahora ambos, que eran realmente uno, pudieran ser realmente dos.

"Ya basta chicos" ordenó dejando un pastel en el plato del hikari y una dona en la boca del yami, sin embargo cuando él le sujetó la muñeca para evitar que lo asfixiara, toda la sala desapareció frente a los ojos de Ishizu, apareciendo en su lugar decenas de rápidas imágenes, entre las cuales se repetía constantemente una figura de ojos color fuego, tez increíblemente pálida y larga capa. Como el fondo era completamente negro no se podían distinguir sombras, cabello o algún otro dato.

"¿Ishizu?"

Repentinamente sacada de su visión, ella alejó su mano de Marik, mirándole con enormes ojos.

"¿Estás bien?"

"…Claro…"

"¿Segura?" –preguntó Malik "Te pusiste un poco pálida"

"…Yo… estoy leyendo demasiado sobre esa colección de Cristianismo antiguo que tiene que llegar… " –dijo antes de levantarse.

"¿Cristianismo?"

"Ojos rojos como la sangre sobre la palidez nívea de la nada… " –recitó sin querer –"Ya me voy chicos. Y… cuidate Marik"

Los morenos se quedaron mirando extrañados.

"Nunca me dice eso… ¿Iré a morir hoy?"

"¡Marik!" reclamó ella, quien alcanzó a escucharlo. "¡Ra no lo quiera!... Ra no lo quiera…"

Un poco nerviosa, decidió irse antes de esparcir su miedo a sus hermanos.

"¿Habrá tenido alguna visión?"

"Sin el collar, lo veo difícil" –dijo él terminándose su pastel –"¿y qué fue eso de los ojos rojos y todo eso?"

"En la exposición que tiene que llegar al museo viene un antiguo grabado del Espíritu de la Muerte de los Cristianos antiguos."

"¿Y?" –Malik lo miró y algo pareció hacer _clic._ "¿Vas a decirme que realmente voy a morir?"

"Pues… no lo puedo asegurar… Ya sabes que las visiones no son literales."

"Rídiculo"

Para dar por terminado el tema, Marik comenzó a comer una dona con jalea que tanto le disgustaba. Su hikari entendió la indirecta y se levantó la mesa.

"Ya terminé. Estaré en el museo por si me necesitas"

"Claro."

Satisfecho y ya solo en casa, el yami se levantó y se preparó a lavar la vajilla. Le gustaba hacerlo, aunque nunca fuera a admitirlo a algo que tuviera el más mínimo aliento de vida. Rápidamente se olvidó de la predicción y se entretuvo ordenando algunas cosas más de la casa. Si quería salir, al menos dejaría limpio para que Ishizu más tarde no lo regañara.

"Listo" –exclamó satisfecho. Tranquilo, tomó su chaqueta y salió. El sol ya golpeaba fuerte y algo fresco no le caería mal mientras caminaba. Recordó entonces que algo había escuchado a Bakura sobre una junta en la heladería Sweet Heart y decidió ir a reclamar que no lo hubieran invitado. Además, lo más seguro era que Katsuya y el Faraón estuvieran ahí.

"Un helado, una camarera y Katsuya."

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando un punto azul veloz llamó su atención. Reconoció de inmediato el deportivo de Mai, y también reconoció a su objetivo montado en él. Extrañado, siguió el vehículo con la mirada hasta perderlo. Luego suspiró. Había olvidado que Mai aún no se resignaba al rotundo "no" que Katsuya le había dado.

"Supongo que tendré que esperar."

Con un gesto de indeferencia en la mirada siguió caminando hasta tener la heladería a la vista. Tal como pensaba, en el frontis estaba todo el grupito. Yugi y el odioso Faraón, los inseparables Bakura y Ryou, la insufrible de Anzu, los melosos Honda y Otogi, la simpática Shizuka y…

"¿Mm?"

Con una mirada al principio melancólica y el semblante triste… pálida, largo cabello negro. Caminó un poco más mirando la figura delicada y las líneas suaves. No parecía tener más de 13 o 14 años, a lo sumo, 15. Y los vio, ojos rojos como la sangre fresca. Entonces ella también lo vio. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Marik por la intensa mirada de la que fue objeto. Parecía examinarlo, carcomerlo, viendo hasta sus más profundos secretos. Era un poco como cuando Kaiba le enviaba esas molestas e insistentes miradas medio disimuladas…

Perdido como estaba, no pensó en seguir caminando. La chica era bonita, pero sin duda, extraña. Su aura era profunda pero inestable… un poco como Kaiba, pero menos distante.

De pronto Atemu apareció y la tomó del brazo. Ella entonces desvió la mirada y Marik aprovechó de escabullirse al hall de un edificio cercano con un extraño pensamiento en la mente…

"Esa chica… es como si Kaiba y Katsuya fueran uno…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las peticiones de detenerse fueron olímpicamente ignoradas, mientras aceleraba a fondo y buscaba alejarse lo más posible de todos.

"¡Mai!"

"¡Vamos Precioso, acompáñame"

Katsuya se tapó los ojos con una mano en un gesto de fastidio. No era que Mai no le agradara, pero había esperado ser lo suficientemente claro cuando le había dicho que no a su proposición de noviazgo.

Toda esa insistencia estaba volviéndolo loco.

Resignado pero listo para cualquier cosa, comenzó a mirar la acera pasar rápidamente, cuando de pronto distinguió la figura alta y delgada de Marik mirando curiosamente el vehículo. Una extraña sensación nació en su pecho en cuanto le vio. Marik le había utilizado sacando sus peores temores a la luz, esos miedos que nadie conocía en el mundo. Le había obligado a luchar contra Yugi y casi le había ahogado, siendo salvado de milagro. Además, sentía que Marik sabía demasiadas cosas sobre él, aunque eso extrañamente no le hacía sentir mal. Toda su vida desde la separación de sus padres había sido un interminable proceso de esconder llantos y dudas, preguntas y respuestas. Nadie le conocía ya realmente. El Katsuya que todos veían, era el Katsuya que él quería que vieran, pero nadie conocía su corazón y su mente… excepto ese yami. Ocasionalmente le sentía ojeando sus recuerdos, a lo lejos, ayudado por ese pasaje que él mismo mantenía abierto. Era su forma de desahogarse, de compartir su dolor con alguien. Shizuka apenas y estaba conociendo algunos detalles de su vida cotidiana, y ya estaba espantada con ellos. Katsuya no permitiría que conociera más, y por eso a ella también le tenía prohibida la ida a su casa, así como también le mentía y guardaba secretos sobre muchas cosas.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando recordó un extraño episodio… Era de noche, y dormía, cuando sintió a Marik tocar las puertas de su mente. Como siempre, las abrió sin demora, dejando al moreno examinar lo que quisiera… excepto un pequeño fragmento que incluso a él le había mantenido oculto. Un episodio de su vida causado indirectamente por su padre, pero que este nunca supo. Después de todo, nunca terminas de saber a quien metes en tu casa cuando estás ebrio con tu pequeño hijo en cama.

Un dejo de tristeza apareció rápidamente en su rostro, pero se desvaneció con la misma fugacidad. Nunca nadie debía saberlo, y confiaba que Marik no rompiera ese compromiso… no después de haberlo sellado con un delicado beso.

_Todos hemos pasado por algo que no queremos que nadie más sepa_. Le había dicho.

Mai continuaba hablando sin parar. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso, pero ya no importaba, porque el semáforo siguiente estaba cambiando a rojo.

"Lo siento Mai, pero tengo que ir con los demás" –le dijo al tiempo que saltaba ágilmente del descapotable. "¡Gracias por el paseo!"

La rubia iba a seguirlo, pero los gritos de otros conductores la obligaron a alejarse de Jounouchi. Además, a la velocidad que este iba corriendo, fácilmente iba a estar en otra calle cuando lograra dar la vuelta a la cuadra.

"_Lo siento Mai_" pensó con una sonrisa mientras se aprestaba a la heladería. No quería dejar a Setsuna sola con Atemu y tampoco quería dejar al mundo solo con Setsuna. Menos con Bakura y Ryou cerca. -"Solo espero que no hagan nada antes que llegue"

Por su mente comenzaron a pasar miles de imágenes sobre terribles tragedias en la heladería. Guerras de comida, fiestas públicas, unos cuantos enviados al Reino de las Sombras y muchas otras cosas que él había visto a su prima causar durante su vida.

_Oh vamos primo, no nos hemos visto en 10 años, dame algo de crédito._

"Gomen Set-chan, pero no puedo… " Pensó culpable. No después de haber jugado con Kaiba de ese modo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La visión de esa figura exquisita la tenía completamente absorta. Era una imagen exótica y única, rodeada de un misterio que alejaba los caóticos ritmos de la moderna ciudad. Por algunos segundos se perdió en su cuerpo, como se pierde el niño ante el regalo deseado con el alma.

"¡Setsuna!"

Los ruidos y el movimiento típicos volvieron de golpe, destruyendo la ilusión de aquél príncipe que había cruzado su camino.

"Entremos de una vez"

"Atemu… ¿quién es?"

"¿Quién?"

Ella miró nuevamente apuntando el lugar en donde había estado su príncipe, pero este ya no estaba.

"Estaba ahí… " –el Faraón frunció un poco el ceño, pero puso cara de comprensivo.

"¿Lo habías visto antes?" –ella negó un par de veces para luego clavar la vista en él, suplicante -"A ver… " –suspiró –"descríbelo"

"Era… era…" –Setsuna buscó y buscó palabras, abriendo la boca para comenzar muchas veces, sin emitir sonido alguno.

"Pocas palabras" –le dijo Atemu para no complicarla. Entonces a la Jounouchi se iluminaron los ojos y una sonrisa nació en su rostro.

"Era increíble… "

Una de las cejas del yami se levantó más que la otra.

"¿Increíble?"

"Sip, increíble."

"Pues…" –comenzó -"Yo no puedo ser porque estaba con los demás" –ella rió y él sonrió. –"Vamos, nos están esperando. Piensa mientras en una mejor descripción de tu _hombre increíble_"

"Increíble es una buena descripción… "

En eso, una limusina se detiene frente a los muchachos. Atemu resopló y Setsuna sonrió. Con su acostumbrada altivez, Kaiba Seto bajó y caminó hacia ellos.

"Hola K'" –dijo ella.

"Hola" –respondió, para sorpresa de Atemu.

"Hola Kaiba" –dijo, probando suerte. Como respuesta, una mirada y un asentimiento. El yami casi muere de la impresión. ¡Kaiba le había saludado civilizadamente!

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó el castaño a la morena.

"Vine a comer helados" –dijo pícaramente. –"Un pajarito me contó que cierto chico kawaii me ha estado mintiendo sobre los días de tratamiento."

"¿En serio?" –preguntó, muy quitado de la vergüenza –"Pues que maldad ¿no lo crees?"

"Lo mismo creo, pero no importa porque mi venganza será poderosa"

"¿Y qué harás?"

"No lo sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo. ¿Y Mokuba?"

"En casa de un amigo. ¿Y tu primo?" –ella puso cara de molestia e hizo un puchero.

"Se lo llevó la rubia esa… Mai"

"Y estás celosa de nuevo"

"¡Es culpa tuya!" –le gritó –"¡Si le dijeras de una vez que te…!"

La mano de Kaiba se cerró sobre su boca y la obligó a guardar silencio.

"No.es.culpa.mía" –puntualizó.

"¿Puedo preguntar de qué hablan o sigo fingiendo que no estoy aquí?" –Interrumpió Atemu. No le gustaba la familiaridad de trato entre el CEO y la morena. Seto le envió una mirada de _sigue fingiendo si quieres_, pero él prefirió no tomarlo en cuenta y se dirigió a la chica. –"Mejor vamos adentro"

"¿Me ayudarás con lo de ese chico verdad?"

Las cejas de Atemu y Kaiba se alzaron. Una en reiterada molestia y la otra en reciente sorpresa.

"¿Qué chico?" –preguntó el genio.

"Adentro te explico" –respondió el antiguo Faraón. Mientras, Setsuna caminaba mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando, con la esperanza de ver a ese apuesto espécimen.

"Oye K'¿sabes de algún chico tan alto como tú?"

"No" –respondió mecánicamente, acostumbrado a las negativas cada vez que las preguntas implicaban compararle con alguien más.

"Que pena…"

En el interior de la heladería, en el segundo nivel, dos mesas juntan reunían al grupo que continuaba esperando a Setsuna y Atemu. Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver que, además, venía Kaiba con ellos. Y sin Mokuba.

"Buenos días Kaiba-san" –dijo Shizuka, la primera en salir de la sorpresa.

"Hola" –le respondió, sin saber bien porqué. Ella les tendió asiento a los tres, quienes aceptaron.

"Nosotros ya pedimos" –dijo Bakura, intentando buscar algún detalle para lanzar una broma pesada al CEO –"Ahora les toca. ¿Qué pedirán?"

"Yo ya pedí por ti Atemu" –interrumpió Yugi con una sonrisa de satisfacción. El yami sonrió también y asintió, juntando su silla a la de su aibou. –"¿Y ustedes chicos?"

"Chirimoya alegre y lúcuma" –respondieron al unísono, dando una nueva sorpresa.

"¿Kaiba come helado¿cosas con azúcar?" –susurró Bakura a Ryou disimuladamente, quien le dio un camuflado pero certero codazo.

"Claro que come cosas dulces." –le respondió de vuelta. –"¿Cómo lo haría sino para comerse a Katsuya?"

La carcajada del albino irrumpió en todo el local, acallando incluso la música de fondo.

"Bakura…"

"JAJAJAJAJA"

"Bakura…"

"JAJAJAJA"

Y entonces pasó. De tanto reír se fue de espalda con todo y silla, quedando medio aturdido en el suelo.

"Te lo iba a decir" –concluyó con tono inocente Ryou.

Ya levantado y sin mareo, Bakura estuvo listo cuando la camarera llegó con los helados. Aprovechando que tuvo que volver por los dos restantes, aprovechó de coquetearle un poco, ganándose un par de codazos bien plantados por parte de su tierno y tranquilo hikari.

Kaiba comía en silencio escuchando todo. Shizuka sonreía mientras Otogi y Honda intentaban parecer galanes. Los albinos estaban ocupados (uno coqueteando y el otro marcando territorio), Yugi reía con Anzu y Atemu mientras este corría disimuladamente su silla hacia Setsuna, que parecía esperar algo, ya que comía lentamente y sin prisa. _Es un grupo extraño_, pensó el castaño, y creyó entender porqué su hermano se sentía bien en medio de esos tontos. Eran simples y tenían vidas divertidas, aunque poco provechosas. Ninguno tenía que cargar con cargas como las de él, y de cierta forma se sintió bien de que nadie más tuviera que soportar lo que él. Al instante siguiente se reprendió por tal pensamiento, pero no pudo evitar tenerlo.

"¡Katsu-chan!" –gritó Setsuna desde su puesto. Todos voltearon a ver al rubio que venía con cara de haber corrido mucho. En cuanto llegó a la mesa Anzu le tendió una silla, sobre la que se dejó caer rendido y jadeante. Kaiba se sonrojó al pensar que se veía muy sensual así.

"Tardaste muy poco _Katsu-chan_" –dijo Honda en tono de broma.

"Escapaste muy pronto" –comentó Yugi. Seto y Setsuna alzaron cejas.

"¿Acaso esto pasa seguido?" –preguntó, visiblemente molesta.

"Digamos que Katsuya corre mucho últimamente" –concluyó Otogi. Todos sonrieron para cambiar el tema. Yugi ya les había advertido que la prima de su amigo no parecía muy de acuerdo con la cercanía de la rubia.

"¿Y ya pensaste en ese chico tuyo?" –preguntó Atemu, para desviar la atención.

"¿Qué chico?" –interrogó rápidamente Jounouchi, repentinamente interesado en el tema de que su prima se fijara en alguien.

"Alguien que Setsuna vio y no sabe quien es"

"A ver Set-chan, descríbelo" –animó Shizuka.

"Era increíble" –dijo ella, sin parpadear.

"Te digo que yo no puedo ser" –refutó Atemu.

"Si dijo increíble, es OBVIO que no eras tú" –comentó Kaiba que no paraba de disfrutar de su tercer helado. El faraón lanzó una asesina mirada, pero Anzu salió en defensa de la paz mundial.

"¿No tienes una mejor descripción, una física, por ejemplo"

La morena comenzó a pensar mirando el techo, como si le costara mucho separar la idílica visión de su moreno príncipe y la realidad.

"Pues… era alto, moreno, delgado, de espalda ancha, cintura pequeña, piernas largas, cabello largo rubio ceniza… ¿dije moreno, cierto, y unos ojos violetas increíbles."

Anzu y Shizuka levantaron cejas. Miraron a los otros y les pareció increíble que no relacionaran la obvia descripción con la persona a la que correspondía. Aún así, les parecía sorprendente que fuera justamente él. Y que ella también cayera ante sus encantos.

"¿Algo más?" –preguntó, para asegurarse.

"…Mmm… se parecía a Kaiba… era alto como él… y tenía el mismo trasero de campeonato"

Los hombres se sonrojaron ante eso, Katsuya de inmediato reprendió a su prima por la observación (aunque no desmentía su veracidad) y Kaiba se encontró con Bakura mirándolo insistentemente. Ellas, en cambio, lanzaron un suspiro. Descripción completa. Era tan obvio… aunque haya tratado de ahogar a Katsuya, aunque haya tratado de conquistar el mundo… Nada de eso quitaba que tuviera una de las espaldas (y traseros) más increíbles de Dominó.

"¿Podrías ser un poco específica?" –preguntó Yugi, quien tampoco terminaba de relacionar. –"Así pueden ser muchas personas" –Setsuna alzó ambas cejas. Creía que con solo decir que se parecía a Kaiba el universo se reduciría a un par de personas, pero al parecer se equivocaba.

"Ok, ok, déjame pensar…. Debe medir aproximadamente 180 cm y pesar entre 65 y 78 kilos. Tiene la piel tostada, no negra, característica del Medio Oriente: Arabia, Turquía, Egipto… Me pareció ver que tenía delineados los ojos… que sexy… creo que ese diseño pertenece a una antigua tradición egipcia anterior a Cristo, en el tiempo de los faraones, será unos 5000 años atrás… me recordó el estilo de maquillaje tatuado que llevaban los míticos GuardaTumbas. Vi ese perfil de funcionario secreto y hereditario en el informe que hizo un amigo de Papá que es egiptólogo. En estos días no se ve ese tipo de maquillaje, por lo que no creo equivocarme… Tenía una buena espalda, ancha y recta, hombros simétricos, aunque sus caderas son un poquito anchas… ¿tendrá una motocicleta, ese tipo de forma es típica en los jinetes, pero él es demasiado alto para ser uno…. Un estudio reciente dijo que los motociclistas padecen de lo mismo… Creo que es todo lo que ví…"

Anzu y Shizuka se taparon las caras sonrojadas y suspiraron con fuerza.

"Haaaa, Marik Ishtar…."

A los demás, se les cayó la mandíbula.

"¿Marik Ishtar!"

Setsuna los miró y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

"¿Así se llama?"

**Continuará… **

**Notas: gomen gomen por la tardanza, pero he estado bastante ocupada. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y la inclusión de los guardatumbas, aunque me quedaron un poquito (mucho) OOC (fuera de personaje) , gomen por eso también, pero los quería hacer un poco más divertidos. **

**Reviews:**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Lunes, 18 de abril de 2005**

**Disclamer: YGO (personajes, escenarios, cartas, etc) no me pertenecen. Excepto Setsuna y Chris que son míos. **

**De América con amor.**

**Capítulo 7. **

Ishizu le escuchó de lejos. Al mediodía de un domingo cualquiera como ese no era frecuente la visita de las familias.

"Marik, que sorpresa"

"Vi a la Muerte ¿sabes?" –le dijo de inmediato.

"¿Te ocurrió algo?" –preguntó preocupada, yendo a su encuentro –"¿Estás herido, algo?"

"No, no, no… Es una chica Ishizu… una chica bonita y pequeña que me hizo sentir como un pedófilo cuando la vi bien"

"¿Una chica?"

"La vi con el Faraón y los demás. Pálida, cabello negro y ojos rojos. Delgada, extraña y no sé cuantas cosas más"

"Pero estás bien"

"Claro que sí"

"Que alivio. Temía que te ocurriera algo" –dijo ella, acariciando su cabello de forma maternal. –"no sabes lo preocupada que estaba. Sabes que sin el collar no debería ser posible que tuviera visiones, por eso me asusto mucho cuando ocurren"

"Si, lo entiendo."

Ella volvió a su asiento tras el enorme y antiguo escritorio y él se sentó frente a ella.

"Te ves preocupado"

"No lo sé Ishizu… Era bonita…"

"¿Y?"

"¡Que no debe tener más de 15 años!"

"¿Si fuera mayor la coquetearías?"

"Ciertamente."

"Pero no es mucha la diferencia de edad Marik… solo tienes 18 años…"

"Súmale 5000 y quizás nos aproximemos a la realidad"

"En ese caso resígnate a ser un soltero toda tu nueva vida"

"¡Soltero!" –dijo con cara de horror –"Noooo"

"Creo que estás pensando mucho en ella, considerando que no sabes quien es"

"Me dijiste que era la muerte, es suficiente como para pensar que vendrá por mi cabeza con una enorme hoz en las manos diciendo _Maaaaaarik…_ de manera muy tétrica…"

Ishizu sonrió y volvió a ponerse sus lentes de lectura.

"Si es cierto que estaba con el Faraón pronto la conocerás. No te preocupes, ya sabrás quien es realmente, porque dudo que una chica que esté con Atemu sea la muerte"

"¿Y si lo fuera, parecía sorprendida de verme"

"Todas las mujeres se sorprenden de verte Marik."

"Lo sé, soy estupendo, pero ella es diferente… es la muerte…."

"Estás hablando más tonterías que de costumbre Marik, no tomes lo que digo tan literal… Sabes que las visiones son solo metáforas"

"¿Y qué significa entonces?"

"En el lenguaje de los sueños, la Muerte es un signo de cambio. Quizás algo en tu vida vaya a cambiar Marik, tómalo con calma."

"No lo sé…" –reclamó con un puchero.

"A ver Marik. ¿Acaso crees que la Muerte te estaba buscando y como no te encontró fue a preguntarle al Faraón si te había visto?"

"…Claro que no"

"Entonces deja de pensar cosas como esas"

"Es que… es una chica rara Ishizu… es como… Kaiba" –su hermana volvió a posar sus ojos sobre él –"Es extraña…"

"Si no te conociera diría que te enamoraste a primera vista… pero lo cierto es que te estás guardando algo y no me lo quieres decir… "

Marik puso cara seria y clavó sus ojos en su hermana mayor.

"Ya la había visto antes Ishizu… en la mente de Katsuya… muriendo…"

La mano de la vidente golpeó duramente el escritorio.

"¡Sigues entrando en la mente de ese chico, ¡cuantas veces debo prohibírtelo, ¡sabes que debes dejarlo en paz para cumplir su destino!..." –la mirada de furia pronto pasó a una de exasperación con matices de pena- "No lo ates a ti Marik… sabes que no es bueno para ninguno."

"Pero Ishizu… ella no debería…"

"¡La medicina a avanzado mucho ¿sabes, puede que haya estado enferma y ya esté recuperada."

El tono fue duro e implacable. Ishizu estaba furiosa. Marik lo sabía, y sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera no haría sino empeorar la situación. No podía decirle que Katsuya se lo pedía silenciosamente, pidiendo desahogarse con alguien que no fuera a sentir lástima por él. Pero sabía también que le estaba dando el camino fácil al rubio… Es simple hurgar en los recuerdos y mirar, evitando la conversación y la confrontación con los problemas.

La chica ya no importaba. Marik estaba castigado. Seguramente no podría verla de todas maneras, aunque el odioso Faraón se la llevara en bandeja de plata al museo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su mirada suplicante se posó en Atemu, pero la respuesta fue tajante. -"No lo haré"

Luego miró a Kaiba, quien mantenía su ceño pronunciadamente fruncido –"Inadmisible, ni lo pienses"

Katsuya estaba completamente histérico por lo que no era una opción. El pequeño y tierno Yugi fue el siguiente –"Lo siento, pero no creo que sea buena idea"

Honda –"¡Ni de broma!"

Otogi –"Coindico con Yugi. Además, si lo hago tu primo me mata"

Ryou –"Lo haría gustoso, pero la ira de tu primo me asusta, lo siento Setsuna"

Bakura –"¡Yo lo haría solo para fastidiar! Pero me arriesgo a que conquisten el mundo juntos. No lo haré"

¡Nadie! Ninguno quería presentarle al tal Marik Ishtar. Las chicas ya se habían ofrecido a hacerlo, pero los hombres las habían amenazado de muerte si lo hacían. Para sorpresa de todos, incluso Kaiba había levantado negativas a tal encuentro, advirtiendo que le prohibiría la salida de la Mansión si insistía con su idea de conocer al Loco.Esquizofrénico.Bipolar ese…

"¿Porqué nadie quiere presentármelo?"

Miles de respuestas comenzaron a llover de inmediato. Que estaba loco. Que era peligroso. Que era un aprovechado, etc, etc. Incluso le pareció oír que había intentado matar a Katsuya y que había querido conquistar el mundo.

"Lo mejor es que se quede en su museo para siempre" –comentó molesto Atemu. Todos lo miraron cuando a Setsuna se le iluminaron los ojos al tener una pista concreta, pero rápidamente se hizo la desentendida, como si no hubiera oído nada.

"Bien, no importa. Ya conoceré otro chico guapo y espero que esta vez ustedes no lo conozcan, porque creo que sería más fácil encontrarme con un desconocido dos veces en distintos puntos de la tierra antes que hacer que ustedes me presenten a alguien"

A los pocos minutos el tema había cambiado nuevamente. Pero Setsuna sabía que Kaiba no le había quitado el ojo de encima.

"No creas que te perderé de vista Loca" –le dijo en un susurro disimulado. –"Tú y ese tipo juntos son como nitroglicerina y pólvora. No dejaré que se junten"

"Solo me dan más ganas de conocerlo con lo que me dices" –le había respondido. –"Si es lo suficientemente loco como para ponerte de ese modo, entonces vale la pena arriesgarme"

Kaiba alzó una ceja mientras una vena renacía en su frente. ¿Porqué esa mocosa encontraba tan gracioso hacerlo rabiar?

"Es que esa vena se ve muy sexy en tu frente Kaiba-kun" –le dijo, sorprendiéndolo.

¡¿Acaso la mocosa leía la mente!

"No bobo, estás hablando en voz alta"

Kaiba se sonrojó y desvió la mirada sentándose muy derecho. Se veía muy autoritario y severo en esa pose, cosa que para Katsuya no pasó desapercibida, poco a poco fue desviándose de la conversación, pegando su mirada en el cuerpo esbelto del castaño. Lentamente comenzó a recorrerlo con sus achocolatados ojos desde la punta de sus lustrosas botas. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía con ellas. Las brillantes piezas de reluciente cuero negro se unían como una sola cosa a unos ajustados jeans del mismo tono que subían por sus fornidas (¿fornidas, suaves y tersas?) piernas. Aquél cinturón color plata, tan delicadamente oculto por la exquisita camisa de seda azul que combinaba con sus maravillosos ojos de hielo eterno….. Por Ra, si seguía así los sinónimos se le acabarían.

"Un ejemplar sin duda exquisito" –musitó Bakura levemente en su oído, haciéndole saltar. –"¿Porqué no te lanzas a él?"

"Eh… yo…"

El albino disfrutó del dulce sonrojo en las mejillas tostadas de Katsuya, acercándose un poco más. La manera en que el labio le temblaba era sumamente sexy… vaya, ahora veía claramente lo que Kaiba le miraba a ese cachorro dorado…

"Katsu-chan… ¿estás nervioso?" –le preguntó maliciosamente. –"¿Mm, ¿el cachorro está nervioso?"

Quiso acercarse un poco más para jugar pero pronto hubo tres pares de manos sobre él. El primero, reconocible, amado y deseado, era el de Ryou, que le miraba con cara de _¡No fastidies!_. El segundo, nuevo, agradable, pero frío, Setsuna, que lo miraba con cara de: _¡¿Cómo te atreves, ¡tiene dueño!_. Y el tercero… excitante, casi prohibido, inalcanzable… Seto Kaiba… ni siquiera tuvo que inventar una interpretación a la mirada que el dragón azul le dirigía. Era una cosa de odio profundo. Y claro, estaba acercando sus labios a su única propiedad no reclamada. Era obvio que se molestara… un poco.

"Ok, ok, ya entendí" –dijo riendo. –"Se mira pero no se toca"

"Así es" –dijo posesivamente Setsuna, mientras en su espalda, mentalmente, Kaiba asentía enérgicamente. –"Katsuya de momento es mío y nadie le tocará hasta que yo lo estime pertinente"

Los ojos se volvieron a la morena mientras esta permanecía con su mirada escarlata fija en Bakura.

"¿Hasta que lo estimes pertinente?" –preguntó, divertido, el albino.

"Por supuesto. Tengo derechos de propiedad ¿sabías?" –le dijo, mientras a Jounouchi se le caía la mandíbula –"Sus padres y los míos nos comprometieron. Y nosotros hicimos un trato: mientras él no me diga lisa y llamante que ama a alguien, y tiene que decirlo con nombre y apellido en una celebración oficial de rompimiento de compromiso, seguirá siendo mío y solo mío, ¿escuchaste?" –reclamó, aunque todos vieron que la pregunta no iba dirigida a Bakura, sino a cierto empresario que estaba estático y horrorizado a su lado.

"¿Y si alguien le declara su amor?" –preguntó otra vez el antiguo ladrón.

"Pues, dependiendo de quien es, podría aceptarlo"

"¡¿Cuándo hicimos eso!" –gritó Katsuya.

"Tienes pésima memoria, no lo recordarías"

"Entonces Katsuya…" –Bakura se colocó con una rodilla en el suelo y tomó delicadamente su mano. "Katsuya… yo…"

Todos los ojos estaban fijos en el rubio, menos los de Setsuna, claro, que estaban pegados al ojiazul esperando...

"¡Ah no!" –…la ansiada interrupción. La americana sonrió, pero el gesto se borró cuando notó que Kaiba seguía tieso en su posición. –"Si es eso, entonces Katsuya, te reclamo oficialmente para mí"

Anzu fue la primera pasear la mirada entre Katsuya (sentado, sorprendido), Bakura (en el suelo, aterrado) y Ryou (de pie, soberbio).

"¿Me lo permites Setsuna?" –preguntó con su delicioso acento inglés mientras entrecerraba los ojos de manera vil. La Jounouchi sintió que ese muchacho era adorable y perversamente parecido a Christopher, usando la inocencia física que poseía para aprovecharse de los demás. Definitivamente si se descuidaba, caería bajo el encanto del muchacho.

"¿Y todavía me lo preguntas Ryou, preciosura?" –respondió con tono igualmente malicioso –"Por supuesto que…"

Entonces llegó la verdadera interrupción. Mientras Kaiba la tomaba por la espalda y le tapaba la boca, Bakura hacía lo propio colocando una de sus manos sobre su cuello (seguramente intentando cerrar el paso de aire y, por consiguiente, la formación de palabras) y la otra sobre su boca, pero como Kaiba ya tenía su mano ahí, pues Bakura puso su mano sobre la del castaño.

"¡No te atrevas!" –amenazaron ambos. Cejas se levantaron en casi todas las caras. Anzu estaba espantada ante la explosiva y recurrente muestra de "apertura de pensamiento" que mostraban todos. Shizuka sonreía mientras veía que Ryou solo lo había hecho para fastidiar a su pareja, y que Setsuna había terminado molestando al CEO y al albino por partes iguales. Yugi sonrió con un poco de pena por la situación… toda la heladería los estaba mirando. Otogi y Honda estaban felices molestando a Katsuya por _su compromiso con Setsuna _(o con Ryou, dependía de lo que ella dijera). Atemu estaba pensando en las extrañas reacciones de Seto y en el interés de Setsuna por provocarlas. Ryou estaba feliz de haber causado la ira de Bakura. Así aprendería que con él no se juega.

"¿Y bien Setsuna, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?"

Ella quería asentir, solo para molestar, pero tuvo la ligera sensación que si se movía un milímetro, su cuello se rompería bajo los asfixiantes pares de manos. Y obviamente morir por una broma no le parecía gracioso.

Manteniendo silencio y cerrando los ojos, como si lo pensara mucho, esperó a que los guapísimos chicos que estaban intentando acallarla retiraran sus garras, pero el tiempo pasaba y la presión en boca, nariz y cuello comenzaba a molestar.

"Chicos…." –comentó Atemu –"Creo que están asfixiándola"

Pero contrario a la reacción que el antiguo faraón esperaba generar (que la soltaran) ambos parecieron aún más concentrados en la tarea de cortar los pasos de aire.

"¡Suéltenla ya!" –reclamó Katsuya, intentando separarlos.

"Ya oíste Bakura" –dijo Ryou. –"MI Katsuya ha dicho que lo sueltes"

El albino se volvió a la morena para asfixiarla nuevamente, pero Kaiba ya estaba ocupado en eso, así que decidió que lo más provechoso era comenzar a suplicar.

"¡No Ryou, por favor!" –lloraba aferrado a sus piernas mientras su hikari sonreía malévolamente.

"¡Basta Kaiba!" –exigió Katsuya con dureza. Seto lentamente quitó las manos de la morena, pero pronto se arrepintió y para prevenir futuras palabras _de las que se podría arrepentir_, cerró su mano derecha sobre la nuca de la americana. –"Y tu también Setsuna" –regañó de manera seria. –"No me gustan esas bromas"

Ella hizo un puchero de molestia, pero algunos notaron en sus ojos que se sentía mal por haberlo hecho.

"Lo siento…"

"¡Vamos chicos! No se pongan tan serios" –exclamó Atemu, saliendo al paso de la salvación de su princesa americana. –"Solo es una broma, no sean duros con Setsu-chan"

"¡Tú si me quieres Atemu!" –casi gritó ella, colgándose del cuello del yami. Este sonrió con picardía al ver la mirada asesina que Katsuya le daba mientras Yugi pensaba que a su compañero y a extranjera les hacía enorme gracia hacer enfadar a los demás.

"Por supuesto que te quiero Setsu-chan" –le respondió pasando sus brazos por la espalda de la chica. –"Te quiero tanto que quiero que te cases conmigo. ¿Aceptas?"

Nueva explosión. El rubio, literalmente hablando, arrancó a su prima de los brazos de Atemu mientras Yugi salía a la batalla ante la asombrada mirada de todos. Extrañamente (y de eso solo se dieron cuenta Ryou, Bakura y Kaiba) Setsuna no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

"Lo siento Atemu, pero no puedo casarme contigo" –le dijo cuando todos se habían casado. Yugi y Katsuya asintieron, y nadie le preguntó a ella el porqué rechazaba la oferta cuando se trataba de una broma.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a alguna parte?" –preguntó Shizuka, que casi no había hablado. –"Ya se nos acabaron los helados y hemos causado bastante escándalo"

"¡Yo te apoyo Shizuka!" –exclamó Anzu –"¡Vamos a los arcades!"

Y mientras todos pagaban y se arreglaban para salir, Setsuna tiró de la chaqueta de Kaiba un par de veces.

"Kaiba…"

"¿Mm?"

"Quiero ir al museo…" –le dijo con carita de pena.

"No"

"Quiero ir al museo…" –repitió.

"No"

"¡Kaiba, quiero ir al museo…"

"…No"

"¡Kaiba!"

"¿Qué pasa Setsu-chan?" –preguntó Atemu.

"¡Quiero ir al museo!"

El "¡no!" que los hombres le regalaron amablemente resonó hasta la cuadra siguiente, y el asunto quedó, al parecer, zanjado de una vez por todas.

"No te preocupes Set" –le dijo Shizuka, muy despacio mientras iban caminando hasta los arcades. –"Ya nos arreglaremos"

"Claro que si. No estarán vigilándonos todo el día. Ya verás cuando comiencen los duelos en los arcades. Aguanta hasta entonces."

Cuanta razón tenía Anzu. En cuanto llegaron, algunas partidas de dance floor games los retuvieron, hasta que Atemu (impulsado por una voz con acento americano que susurraba a su oído) propuso partidas de duelos. Obviamente ninguno de los presentes se negó. Ni siquiera Otogi y Honda, quienes participaron con gusto. Pronto la arena de competición se llenó de curiosos que anhelaban ver a los mejores batiéndose. Los gritos de aliento salían de todas partes y las pantallas que colgaban de las paredes anularon toda transmisión para pasar solamente los duelos.

"¿Vamos?" –preguntó Shizuka a sus acompañantes.

"¿Y si Katsu-chan y K' se enfrentan?"

"Le pediremos al dueño del local que nos venda una copia del duelo"

"Excelente"

"Vamos ya, o se darán cuenta"

Riendo, las tres mujeres desaparecieron entre la multitud mientras los hombres se despellejaban vivos sobre las arenas, liberando tensión como hacía mucho que no lo hacían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Este es el museo de Dominó" –dijo Anzu cuando llegaron.

"Wooooo, es muy grande"

"Entremos, aprovechemos"

Los silenciosos pasillos se abrían ante ellas con todas sus maravillas, mientras en un gran arco se extendía un lienzo blanco y letreros que decían "_Próximamente, Exposición de Arte Cristiano Antiguo"_

"Yo vi esa exposición en mi ciudad" –dijo Setsuna al ver el anuncio. –"Es muy buena, deberían venir cuando llegue"

"Claro que lo haremos. Constantemente estamos viniendo a ver… exposiciones" –las tres rieron ante la insinuación.

"Buenos días" –sonó una voz femenina. Al voltear, vieron que Ishizu estaba junto a ellas, quitándose sus lentes de lectura mientras les sonreía. –"Que gusto verlas"

"Ishizu-san, buenos días" –saludaron. Setsuna e Ishizu se quedaron mirando por un momento. La egipcia abrió la boca para saludarla al reconocerla, pero ella le hizo disimulados movimientos para evitarlo.

"¡Hola!" –le dijo rápidamente, adelantándose –"Un gusto, soy Setsuna"

"Cierto, Ishizu-san, ella es mi prima Setsuna, llegó hace unos días de Estados Unidos a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros"

La morena vidente quedó extrañada un momento, pero luego saludó cortésmente.

"Un gusto Setsuna-san"

"Setsuna está bien."

"¿Me acompañan un café, iba a buscar uno a la cafetería"

Caminando y oyendo el eco que sus propios pasos, se encaminaron a la cafetería, en donde disfrutaron un café dulce.

"¿Y qué las trae por el museo, Marik me había contado que se juntarían en la heladería con los demás"

"¿Marik?" –al mirar al lado, Anzu le guiñó un ojo.

"Eh… es que empezaron los duelos y bueno… usted sabe, se olvidan del mundo"

"Claro que lo sé."

Luego de algunos minutos de conversación, Shizuka y Anzu se disculparon y dijeron ir al baño un momento, dejando a Ishizu y Setsuna solas en la cafetería.

"Me ha sorprendido U…"

"Setsuna está bien…." –le interrumpió –"Por ahora solo Jounouchi Setsuna"

"¿Y cómo se encuentra de su enfermedad?"

"Bien. Los tratamientos funcionan bien. Aquí me ve"

"De hecho. Me alegro mucho. ¿Y sus padres, ¿qué tal su madre y sus negocios?"

"Bien, como siempre. Es genial ver que pudo traer la muestra de arte cristiano."

"Los amigos de sus padres me ayudaron muchísimo…" –por un momento su mirada se ensombreció –"Supe lo que ocurrió con el hijo de los Stevens… Lo siento mucho"

"…Vi su condolencia en el funeral de Chris… Gracias por enviarla"

"No hay de qué. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Pero aún no me dicen que las trae por el museo."

Setsuna sonrió. Ishizu era una de las pocas personas que conocía a la que no había podido engañar nunca (lo que significa que _casi_ no existía poder en el mundo que lo hiciera).

"Vi a un chico guapo que, según me dijeron, se llama Marik Ishtar… y me dijeron que podía verlo aquí"

"¿Mi hermano?..." -_La vi con el Faraón y los demás. Pálida, cabello negro y ojos rojos. Delgada, extraña y no sé cuantas cosas más-_ "Ya veo… ¿y porqué el interés en verlo?. Sé bien que cuando las cosas te son concedidas, no las persigues Setsuna"

"Jejeje, es que los chicos no quieren que lo conozca"

"¿Chicos?"

"Kaiba, Katsu-chan, Ryou, Bakura, Atemu…"

"Ya veo… _Con que tu eres la chica de la que habló…_ Pues lamento decepcionarte por ahora Setsuna, pero Marik está castigado"

"¿Eh?"

"Así es. Lo siento de verdad. Pero no podrás verlo hoy"

En el momento en que un enorme puchero aparecía en los labios de la Jounouchi, Malik entró en la cafetería con una carpeta en las manos.

"Que bueno que te encuentro Ishizu, necesito que veas…" –cuando vio que su hermana no estaba sola, se sonrojó por su falta de educación –"Ah, lo siento, yo…"

"Setsuna-san, él es Malik, gemelo de Marik, mi hermano menor"

"Un gusto. Jounouchi Setsuna"

"¿Tú eres la prima de Katsuya, ¡que gusto conocerte, Bakura y Ryou me han comentado mucho el partido de hockey en la sala de la mansión Kaiba"

"Jejeje… _En esta ciudad debe haber una plaga de gemelos… Atemu y Yugi, Bakura y Ryou, Marik y Malik._"

Cuando Shizuka y Anzu volvieron, Malik ya se había ido, e Ishizu se encontraba sola. Al preguntar por la chica, ella les dijo que estaba dando vueltas por el museo, y que las esperaba.

"Lo más probable es que esté en el rincón romano" –dijo finalmente –"Si gustan las llevaré hasta allá"

En silencio, ambas siguieron a la Ishtar, quien caminaba de manera ligera por los pasillos, sin emitir un solo sonido con sus tacones, como si flotara en vez de caminar realmente.

De pronto, un enorme barullo llamó la atención de las mujeres.

"¿Qué, ¿tan pronto dejaron de hacer duelos?"

Y claro. Junto a Setsuna, todos los hombres gritando, exigiendo explicaciones.

"¡Te prohibí que lo vieras!"

"¡Escapaste mientras jugábamos!"

"¡Me instante a hacer duelos para huir!"

"¡Estábamos muy preocupados!"

"¡Te buscamos por todas partes!"

"¡Podrías haberme avisado, te hubiera llevado directo a Marik"

Los ojos se volcaron contra Bakura, que se hallaba sumamente _ofendido_ de haber sido excluido del plan de escape.

"Que gusto tenerlos a todos aquí" –interrumpió Ishizu, con su típica tranquilidad. Todos voltearon a verla, ocasión que Kaiba aprovechó para plantar un certero golpe sobre la cabeza de Setsuna. –"Lamento decirles que no podrán ver a Marik. No está disponible hoy. Mañana gustoso los recibirá"

Seto se aguantó las ganas de reír. Katsuya lanzó un suspiro que lo llevó al suelo, mientras Atemu asentía con los brazos cruzados murmurando _Si, es el destino que no quiere que lo vea…_Ryou hizo un gesto de resignación y Bakura simplemente un "bah". Otogi y Honda estaban demasiado ocupados en demostrar a Shizuka su preocupación como para ocuparse de la americana que quería conocer al Ishtar.

"Ya me llevo a estos ruidosos" –afirmó el ojiazul a la vidente, quien asintió con una sonrisa al ver que _esos ruidosos_ eran solamente Setsuna y Katsuya.

"_¿Cuándo lo reconocerás Sacerdote? Te harías un gran favor… además de ahorrarte unos cuantos dolores de cabeza_"

Atemu inmediatamente salió tras el CEO que salía arrastrando a una loca seria y a un cachorro con colapso nervioso. Yugi, obviamente, lo siguió. Ryou caminó lentamente, pero entrecerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que Bakura no estaba. Pensó en buscarlo, pero creyó saber lo que iba a hacer, por lo que solo sonrió y siguió caminando, alcanzando a las chicas y los dos babosos que lanzaban pétalos en el camino de la pelirroja.

"_Me pagarás haberme dejado fuera de esta Bakura…_"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La escena era muy graciosa. Setsuna caminaba a grandes zancadas junto a Kaiba. Shizuka ya había ido hacia su casa con Otogi y Honda por lo que solo quedaban ellos y Katsuya, que había terminado desmayado de tanto colapso nervioso.

"Y se supone que son las vacaciones" –gruñó el castaño, cargando al cachorro en sus brazos.

"Ni que te molestara cargarlo"

"Calla"

"Mi primo tiene problemas nerviosos"

"Su único problema eres tú"

"¿Yo?"

"Claro. Te la pasas haciéndole bromas pesadas y lo dejas histérico con tus ocurrencias"

"¡No son ocurrencias, son oportunidades que te doy para que te declares, pero claro… Eres tan tonto que no las ves"

"¡¿Qué son qué y para qué!"

"Se te cayó mi primo"

"¡Es tu culpa!"

"Podrías llevarlo a la Mansión. Desde el partido de hockey que no tienen un momento juntos"

"…"

"¿Te cuento un secreto Kaiba?"

"No"

"¿Seguro?"

"Seguro"

"Ok"

Katsuya en brazos de Kaiba se veía una criatura pequeña y frágil. Parecía tan liviano debido a que el castaño no evidenciaba esfuerzos al cargarlo, y su carita dormida era simplemente adorable.

"Necesitará un café bien cargado"

"Necesita una familia que no esté loca"

"Yo solo quería conocer al chico ese…"

"Ya te dije que no es bueno para ti. Es un tipo peligroso"

"¿Porqué?"

"…Eso es historia vieja…"

"Moo…"

Durante algunos momentos caminaron en silencio, momentos en los que el ojiazul notó que estaban yendo directamente a la mansión (con cachorro incluido). Al final decidió ignorar el hecho de llevar a Katsuya en brazos y simplemente se dedicó a caminar.

"¿Porqué tienes tanto interés en conocer a Ishtar?... ¿es porque no te lo presentamos nosotros, ¿solo un capricho?"

"… Si… solo un capricho…"

Seto volvió la mirada y la vio demasiado seria y con aires melancólicos, como en aquella comida, cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando mucho.

"¿Hay algo que quieras soltar?"

"¿Eh?"

"A veces eres pésima mintiendo"

"…Poi" –dijo ella con una sonrisa culpable.

"¿Poi?"

"Lo vi en un animé"

"…"

Caminaron otro par de metros sin hablar, y justo cuando Kaiba iba a insistir con eso del capricho, a Katsuya se le ocurre acomodarse en sus brazos e iluminar su carita con una hermosa sonrisa. Setsuna sonrió cuando vio la cara de bobo que el CEO ponía y solo atinó a un…

"Que poco romántico"

**Continuará… **

**Notas: ¡Tatam! Volví. Y ahora SI voy a contestar los reviews (gomen por eso). **

**Iba a cortar el cap con Setsuna contando a Kaiba porqué su interés en Marik, pero mejor eso lo dejo para otro rato. **

**Reviews cap 5 y 6.**

**Kida Luna: XD jejejeje La historia de Chris pronto saldrá completa así que no hay mucho de qué preocuparse en ese sentido. En cuanto a hacer llorar a los Jounouchi (Wheleer)… pues si. Es gracioso hacerlo. XD. **

**¡Claro que Marik tiene lo suyo! (y vaya cosas que tiene). La venganza ya se viene (aunque ni siquiera la recordaba XD). Y si, es cierto, Marik puede irse con Malik… pero muchas cosas pasan entre que lo piensa y que su hikari toma el avión. Y Katsuya… bueno, todos de cierto modo andan tras Katsuya (con tal de molestar a Kaiba, son capaces de todo).**

**Aguila Fanel: Jeje gracias por el comentario. Setsuna ya se tomó como cruzada personal el unirlos, así que no se detendrá ante nada. Lo se Shizuka y Yugi no lo había pensado (así dejaría pagando a Otogi y Honda XDD) No es mala idea.**

**Kokoro Yana: Kaasan! Que gusto que me hayas dejado un review. Sabes que me hacen feliz. Descubriste de inmediato lo de los archivos. Jeje, por ahí va la venganza contra Kaiba por hacerla comer verduras mas dias de los necesarios. **

**Ale: Kaiba es capaz de todo cuando ve que su cachorro podría estar siendo "visto" por alguien más. Quizás eso le traiga problemas en el futuro XD**

**Nos vemos gente! Que hayan disfrutado el cap**

_**Rio**_


End file.
